


Calm before the storm

by TVhead



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Everything, whoa that's alot of trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVhead/pseuds/TVhead
Summary: MSPA reader finally gets to go back, but they aren't...themselves.Emotional Feelings ensue.(Takes place from Pesterquest Volume 13)*feedback is appreciated ^ ^*
Relationships: Charun Krojib/Remele Namaaq, Chixie Roixmr/Marvus Xoloto, Folykl Darane/Kuprum Maxlol, Folykl Darane/Marsti Houtek, Kuprum Maxlol/Vikare Ratite, Lanque Bombyx/Tegiri Kalbur, MSPA Reader & Everyone, Mallek Adalov/MSPA Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Polypa Goezee/MSPA Reader, Tagora Gorjek/Galekh Xigisi, Tyzias Entykk/Stelsa Sezyat, Zebede Tongava/Diemen Xicali
Comments: 205
Kudos: 250





	1. Of Appearances and frienships,revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so welcome to what will be the start of something long and wonderful. I hope you enjoy!

Your name is MSPA Reader, And it has been your exactly 2,395th try at getting back home and you don’t mean earth, you can go there when you want, you mean back to the trolls you first met, teleporting back and back again and you will always be met with the same t-posing figure telling you to GO BACK.

The powers you gained during this whole debacle confused you, were the powers from that cue-ball asshole Or were they from something else entirely? Another try of jumping back to your old friends sent you flying back onto the familiar cold metal floor as before. You want to cry, to scream into the void that won't let you have the one thing you want to go back to.

But you can't, it's impossible...doesn’t mean you won’t stop trying.

Hell, you’ll even be Zebruh’s matesprit if it means you can go back.

But you can’t.

You can’t force yourself to choke the sadness back to see some of your new friends, for once you’re not in the mood and really didn’t want to bother them, all things considered. How did things get so fucked up in the first place, you wish that you could just fall into the void and possibly restart everything.

You zap back to your only place of comfort while the tears stream down your face, the abandoned outpost which you call home. You remember the time you invited Polypa to your rundown hive, her displeasing look with the place was warranted, the screws and bolts keeping the place together were rusty but still held all this time...even now.

You wonder what would've happened if you were there,_ would you have been able to stop it? _you shake your head at the thought and continue to sort through memorabilia that brought some sort of comfort for you.

Walking through your hive you’re met with the only thing your hive still managed to have in all this, a bundle of clothes and blankets that acted as your sleeping quarters. The jumper and your palm-husk filled with messages from your old friends are the only things you have left, on countless occasions you've tried to text them back but sadly they didn't go through,

Your friends stopped texting after three perigee’s which makes sense, they probably think your dead now and you feel like such an ass. Mallek’s texts were the ones that hit you the hardest: Hey are you ok; or Did I piss you off, please talk to me;

The fact that you couldn’t text back brought another pang of guilt, you couldn’t even tell him anything, just when something was beginning to change between you both.

The sun was rising so you shut every blind until the room was in complete darkness. Slipping your knees into the oversized hoodie and wrapping a couple of blankets around yourself you fell asleep to the Alternian birds chirping outside.

Salutations we do seem to be in a bit of depression now don't we?

Oh fuck off you slender man rip off, leave me alone.

Ah, Ah, Ah now we don’t use language like that now do we, I've already been such a gracious host haven’t I, I might just be able to give you a chance to go back to your friends.

Wait, what are you talking about?

Ah, I've piqued your interest now haven’t I, how about we make a deal.I'll let you go back to your friends as long as you do something for me in the future and don’t worry, nothing too bad but I insist you cooperate.

What do you need?

I'll let you know in time, now I need an answer deal or no deal?

What’s the catch?

Only one thing, but I'm sure that it won't stop you from reuniting with your friends. Now, do we have a deal?

wait for what about-

Splendid, I'll be in touch...goodbye.

Everything went dark, you couldn’t hear the sounds of the crickets chirping anymore just the sounds of ominous growling in the distance almost like an echo.

You felt a sharp pain in your head then another in your stomach, until your whole body felt like it was on fire.

You wanted to scream and shout for anyone to make the pain stop, but nobody came.

Silence…

…

…

The Alternian moon rose once again, you thought to yourself that talking to Doc scratch had been some kind of fever dream.

You didn’t know what you’d do today, maybe laze around with Feferi, make a new friend, or spend the day trying to teleport to your friends.

Yeah that sounds good, it's been over 2000 times but hey who’s keeping count YOU, psh Nah.

Slipping the blankets off your shoulders, you stuffed your hands into your hoodie and walked into the ablution trap. The hallway is illuminated by the moonlight.

The hive looks somehow less old? Less strained about and moldy?

Turning on the lights you looked into the mirror. There was a troll on the other side of the mirror that had the same...hoodie as you…copying your movements.

You screamed. At least, you think you did? you honestly don't remember anything other than falling on your ass and looking down at your legs to see them tinted grey with red patched bruises.

Holy shit, this has to be some sort of nightmare right!?!?, right!?!

How the fuck-why were you a troll, looking down to your hands they weren’t your normal skin color but grey, looking to the top of your head was a mop of black hair but somehow looked thicker? on top were a set of horns. You checked your mouth and you had a row of sharper teeth now, wild.

You almost faint at the sight of yourself, you wonder what your blood color is now that you've subsequently changed species during your sleep.

Looking around for something sharp to prick your finger onto, you examined your teeth, perfect!

Slowly bringing a hand up to your teeth you quickly poked your finger onto it until you can feel the familiar sting of breaking skin and a red oozing out. Crimson to be exact, so some things don’t change, you slipped your hoodie on and noticed some patches that you should get Kanaya to so-

Oh shit right, you're in the past or something? Honestly, his conversation left you with more questions than answers.

What's going on?

\-----

Your name is MALLEK ADALOV, and clicking your rings against your fingers isn't something you can really do_ all night_, right?

You're out and about in the streets of Thrashthurst instead of being inside like an introvert, Snakedad thought it would be best ever since you've cooped yourself up into your hive. Things were kind of depressing since your little alien buddy left, the thought of them laughing at your dumb hacker joke brought a bittersweet smile to your face,

Then you spot someone...wearing your hoodie and you almost run over thinking it's your lost flus-friend, nailed it.

But you stop yourself when instead it’s a troll, and anger bubbles inside your abdominal sausages.

You think you know what happened to them.


	2. Of People and Messes,Avenged

Your name is MALLEK ADALOV, And your alien friend has seemed to be killed by some asshole that took the spoils of war, Your jumper to be exact. To say that the jumper held almost all of your feelings in the clothing would be an understatement, you feel slightly selfish that you'd even given them your sign

Your guts are putting you into a mindset of flight or fight, want to run at this troll and make them sorry for what they did to your friend, but if you did this in a crowded city you would look like a crazy person so you op for a more secretive solution. 

You pull out your palm husk and text a mutual of your late friend;

Snakebytes [SB] began trolling HotweenieRust [HR] at 10:10Hrs

SB:Diemen are you there?;

HR:(|Oh hey Mallek what do you need?|)

SB: the alien I know what happened to them;

HR:(|Really wow it's been awhile can I see them|)

SB: I don't think you can anymore, listen I need your help again;

HR:(|wait so they..|)

SB: I; I != want to say anything just yet but, they have my hoodie and they've been missing for Empress knows how long;

HR:(|I'm on my way|)

SB: Thanks bud;

Snakebytes [SB] ceased trolling HotweenieRust [HR] at 10:23Hrs

You're going to make this troll pay.

\-----

Your name is BOLDIR LAMATI

You can tell your friend is back and you're sure of it, But something’s different and you're not exactly sure what it is.

Their presence is a weird one for sure, but a welcome one all the same. They've been gone for a while thanks to him and you tried everything to get them back.

The man on the moon continues his reign of confidence that the situation is in his favor but you can feel it in the winds, something is going to be changing and it’s big.

\-----

Your name is BRONYA URSAMA, and you’ve just gotten back from getting groceries for the perigee, Karako came along with you to help out which you thanked him for.

Walking through the door you’re met with silence all through the Rumpus Block.

Your jades have all left to roam about tonight, which you don’t mind, what you DO mind is that they’ve left all their messes for you to clean up.

There’s recouperacoon slime everywhere.

You think you might scream.

  
\------

  
You're the ALIEN now, Or actually not anymore something has changed obviously, you're not human anymore, but who's to say that you were even human in the first place, one with the empire or not really since your blood color is still considered a mutation.

Who cares? you're out and about and you might even see your old friends, there's a skip in your step in finally being able to reunite with your moirail? You think? the general attachment you had grown with Polypa is outweighing feelings of doubt about what necessarily your relationship is, would she even remember you?

Nope, no, nuh-uh, don't think about that.

Your thoughts continued over to Galekh and Tagora, were they still a thing? 6-7 months can go by quick full of teen drama and quadrant confusion, and while you liked talking of the drama, especially with Tagora, the thoughts you get from actually being in that position makes you feel exhausted.

Ode to Alternia for giving you all your weird and wonderful friends,

Walking down into the high blood area in town you were met with someone you honestly didn’t hope to meet again…

Zebruh.

He was walking quite confidently down the road giving each high blood a glare and each low-mid blood his palm-husk number.

“♥️Well hello, Darling, The name’s Zebruh Codakk, a pleasure to make your acquaintance♥️” he grabbed your hand without warning, shaking it profusely. 

“I'm off to a lowblood joint tonight to prepare for one of our festivities, care to join me~” his wink sent another ten memories you had with him in your original body.

"Aw come on babe, your clothes tell me you're a high blood's morail but I know you're just being shunned and silenced and I won't stand for it, you deserve better, and a night with me can definitely prove that."He was clearly putting up a front that you really didn't have time for.

You wonder if he's just asking to get smacked but nonetheless tell him that you're regrettably sorry but you don't think you're available in that regard.

“♦Babe, most people tend to say that but hey, I can tell you're interested so here take this.♦” he stuffs the piece of paper in your pocket and walks away, probably to go creep out some other civilians.

Rolling your eyes, you headed down towards the one and only Galekh Xigisi, his trek of a hive was tiring but rewarding

maybe he could help considering the knowledge he has about troll culture, your next stop would be Boldir, you remember back when you saw her sitting on a stump in one of your dreams, if she knows about Doc Scratch she must know why you were changed into a troll.

Your appearance changed but your personality was the same, you think? just without the whole friendship influence, god you feel terrible to say you actually missed being in that state when you were actually happy and not just zapping around with your powers from one friend to the next. You felt like you had a set goal. You had control for once in your life.

You were taller now not as tall as Marsti sadly, that troll might have been the same height as the empire state building compared to you before.

You weren’t actually sure if you were in the past but after seeing Zebruh some of your suspicions were confirmed.

Some of life's greatest mysteries can only be discovered by someone with the wherewithal and knowledge to figure out what's going on.

And God damn if you don't have that.

\-----

  
Your name is GALEKH XIGISI

Someone is at your door, looking down your met with a troll that bears the same hoodie as two of your mutuals.

“Can I help you?1”

[1. Im busy go away]

  
You're tired, wanting to settle into a good book near the fireplace, your coffee already getting cold. You have never seen this troll before, and don’t wish to put yourself out any more than you have ever since your alien friend had absconded.

Hey, Galekh, how are you?

“I don’t know who you are or how you know my name but I advise you to go away before I call the drones[1]”

[1. Don’t test me, I have no time for your incompetence]

Dude, the Alien, come on?

“You are mistaken and quite possibly deranged, you are a troll the alien looks nothing like you[1]"

[1.Even if you were who you say you are, how can I believe you?]

Crossing your arms your glasses clouding up in a thick white fog, undoubtedly trying to intimidate the young new troll.

Uhh, umm I convinced you to get a tattoo to piss off Tagora don’t you remember that?

The silence was washed upon the indigo as he studied your form, certainly terrifying to see Galekh this bewildered and without the answer is making your throat dry.

“Get inside[1].”

huh?

[1. Now]

\-----

Your name is POLYPA GEOZEE, and for the hundredth time you have gone near your so-called moirail’s hive to see if they've come back.

They haven’t and it’s killing you. You tried distracting yourself with your work and it worked for a short time but now...

You're scared, scared something’s been taken into effect when you weren't there to get to them and you couldn’t get there in time, the thought of the alien dead somewhere in the Alternian wilderness almost makes you slack-jawed in anguish.

Hell, you don’t even know if your moirail even was your _moirail_, maybe they just did that to not put you into a bad mood, you're definitely taller than them to be sure and they've openly admitted before that they were bat-shit scared of you when you had first dragged them away, they probably still are and are just hiding away. You'll never know and it leaves you frustrated. You can remember the first time you hung out with them, the movie, the partnership, hell even the shoosh-pap was nice.

All of this knowledge led you to know that you were certain that you were undeniably pale for the little alien.

And then they vanished, streaking through the door you’re met with something different, the bundles of blankets you had folded a few perigees after they had left are now all messed up, almost as if someone has slept in them.

You have to wonder if it could be them and that spark of adrenaline fills you that your moirail could be out there somewhere. Blood flows within your blood-pusher faster than a scared purr-beast being chased by a bark-beast, adrenaline really can hype you up more times than you can count.

You stumble back out of the makeshift-hive with a new purpose in mind. Scouting out the area and most likely whereabouts could be your only hope of reuniting with the alien.

Should you take that chance?

\-----

You’re now MSPA READER, deal with it.

You sit in your friends' hive, horns and all while he sits on one of the larger armchairs staring at you perplexity.

“So If you say who you are is true [1] You must tell me something only the alien would know, I have never disclosed this information with any others aside from 2 people about my interactions with the alien, so the chance of you knowing them are slim to none, if you cannot answer these questions I will have to be forced to call the drones”

[1.not that I believe you.]

His form straightening up familiarly as you know he does when undergoing or giving out a speech, except its more of a threat. As someone with a tactical height advantage over you, you'll have to play your cards right with this guy or suffer the consequences of being splatted into a wall by a drone.

Geez, no pressure

“Ok Alien, what was the first thing I said to you when we first met?”

You told him as much that he had invited you to his house to discuss the misunderstanding of not knowing about rainbow drinkers and him correcting you about the subject. Galekh sat, their eyes wide in surprise, Hell yeah you were nailing this, now if you could just remember a few more exemplary responses he's given you, the conversation would turn in your favor.

“Who did you invite to tattoo myself that night?” That question took you aback, thinking for a moment your thoughts went to the piercing laced cerulean, your voice died off into a whisper, remembering him was tough considering how you couldn’t respond to his texts.

“You...seem to really are the alien, did you not inform me that you could change species in periods of time[1], is this a form of evolution so to speak? if so please explain[2]?”

[[1]Thats fucking weird.]

[[2]Your alien physiology has always confused me but this takes it to a whole new level.]

You take his momentary silence to proceed to tell him of your new adventures, meeting new and exciting trolls and even some nice people of your own kind, his expression tells you that he doesn't believe much but hey what's he got to lose?

You then tell him that you just kinda...woke up here? and in this body, it seemed.

“That is...strange, so what you're saying is that you were transported back, lost your memories made friends with trolls, regained your memories, and have mythical retcon powers[1] that provide you the ability to jump between your own insane universe to an alternate Alternia and now you have returned back and now in the body of a troll, am I correct?”

[1. I don’t believe that]

Yeah, that’s pretty much it...

“How do I know that this isn’t some elaborate hoax and you’ve killed the alien that used to adorn that jumper from a cerulean mutual?” He asked dusting off his pant legs and taking the empty coffee cup with him.

Dude, you have no idea what you've been through to get here, does he know how many times you tried going back but were always met with the same cold floor, You're sorry you couldn’t text back. You're so fucking sorry you're such an ass that completely forgot about everything and wandered around like a mad-man, and now you're fucking done with all the shit some god had thought up and sent you back only to torture yourself all over again.

The words that came out of your lips sounded complete, final, like it’s all you could say at the time.

Galekh opens his mouth but shuts it just as quickly. He sighs and rubs his eyes and puts aside his glasses. “I believe you and I’m glad your back, but …”

“CITIZEN XIGISI PRESENT PAPERS OF ASCENSION AND REFURBISHMENT OF HIVE STRUCTURE AGREEMENT, DATE OF ASCENSION IS 1/18.”

Shit. You're not sure someone like you is mean to be seen by drones.

Wait? Ascension?

“Near the end of my hive is an exit near the nutrition block, I'll contact you at a later date.” Galekh gives you a small smile as he says off with a confident ‘just a moment’

You tell him to be safe and speed your way through the back door.

The way out of the nutrition block and by association the house led you to a garden filled with blue roses, oh, symbolic for sure but you didn’t have time for that you needed to go before the supposed mutant blooded troll was found I.e you.

You set off on your next mission, locating Boldir to find out what the hell was going on.

——-

  
Your name is LYNERA SKALBI

You're positively freaking out right now. You've got roses for the troll you want to spend the rest of your life with. It’s just not a good day for you, but then again when is it ever, see you had a formulated plan

1)Wait until Bronya left for shopping

2)collected your order of flowers from the floralizer down the road.

3)wait for her to get back to give them to her, she accepts them and then you two share ki-

Oh fuck it, it’s already ruined, Daraya and Lanque just had to walk around right after getting out of their recouperacoon instead of going to the Ablution trap first. Hell, they weren’t even doing anything productive, you could tell from the messes they were looking for out of date cereal so they could get sick and get out of their duties.

Now your left to help a deranged Bronya clean after those little monsters, Lanque was a little older than you but holy shit does he have no maturity when it comes to these things. What an interesting life you live, it used to be a little easier with your alien friend coming around now and again.

The air seemed less heavy than it is now, but you assume that the drones finally got them, it brings a lot of sadness toward the subject nowadays whenever one of you talks about the alien.

There always seemed to be an unspoken tension afterward, Daraya started locking herself up in her room more after they went missing.

You almost did the same thing until Bronya would give your duties for the day. It would be nice to see them again but no, they’re gone and you have to deal with that.

——-

  
Your name is MARSTI HOUTEK

You're on a date with your matesprit and it’s going splendid.

“Marsti pass.....the acid....... salt” She made grabby hands for the container, your height making it just out of her reach.

“Riiiiight.Last time you at the whole thing so no -_-.”

“Come on just a.........smidge”.

“No.”


	3. Of relationships and Quarry,Established

Your name is CHAHUT MAENAD, And your scrap-book has seen better nights along with yourself it seems, Only one more perigee before you’re whisked away from the Safeness of Alternia to the dark and deep outreaches of space.

Only one more chance to look over and make sure that you have everything in order before you're judged and guided by the holy ones you call the messiahs.

It's not that you’d hate going, your messiahs will always be watching over you after all if you've survived up to this long the messiahs have to be the ones in charge of that. The only thought that stops you from completely giving yourself up to wherever your Messiah’s tell you to go is your partner in salvation, little Amisia. You don’t want to leave her here, even if you know that she wouldn’t be taken as seriously without you, her bodyguard in a way, you can’t bring yourself to say that you feel fine without making sure Amisia will be alright.

If you could just know that she’d be okay while you were gone seemingly forever, you’d want to have the knowledge that someone was looking out for her physically other than the messiahs. You've thought to yourself of just taking her with you now or maybe later and help her be put in the position of a Ruffiannihilator, but the idea is definitely stupid, you feel stupid, Taking advice from a little alien that vanished of the face of Alternia was stupid, but your messiah’s had something in store for you, you just had to wait and heed to their call.

“Chahuut! We cauught something” Amisia grabbed your prong-stump and pulled you along, ready to show you her new catch with her smile beaming at the prospect.

“liTTle blue The only Things ThaT you ever caTch nowadays is purr-beasTs ThaT lose Their way.”

“Don't be suuch a wiggler, I cauught something look” she gestured to the figure trying to fight the rope keeping them dangled to one of the tall trees.

You saw a small glint of red in the trolls eyes so you assumed it was a rusty but from their attire, it seemed to be of a cerulean. “Help me out, I wanna see what their blood colouur is” She climbed your hand and up your shoulder to snip the rope off.

“Geez chauut you get taller every night I swear” you had to catch her as her foot slipped off your shoulder. “Or maybe your jusT geTTing shorTer liTTle blue” you gave a deep hearty chuckle as she punches you in the arm lightly.

The troll caught in one of your easiest to avoid traps looked at you and your partner in surprise as if they knew you from somewhere before, but you’d never even met this cerulean troll before, let alone a young one.

Certainly an interesting catch.

\-----

  
Your name is TEGIRI KALBUR, your only Eastern-Alternia Art appreciation society member is late tonight. It hasn’t been the first time of course but the club just hasn’t been the same since their moirail went missing.

Of Course, you had been saddened over their disappearance but you couldn’t show your emotions, the drive of justice was the only road you intended to walk no matter how dark the world is.

The alien was something out of science fiction that you couldn’t explain, meeting them was almost like a fever dream that continuously plagued your think pan until you awoke from your slumber. Your blood pusher thumped faster when you heard a knock on your door, you jumped up and answered it only to find your lusus on the other side carrying a dead flapbeast in its mouth.

You deeply cared for your lusus but lately, he’s been staring off into space for hours it seemed.

“Great, Just sugoi.”

You decide to head out for the night. With your gleaming sword rustled against your scabbard.

\-----

  
Your name is ZEBEDE TONGVA

The steam hasn’t started but you're bouncing on your seat in excitement, your moirail doesn’t see the point in it but you beg to differ.

But then again his only interests include Meat products and...Yeah, that’s it.

Checking the clock for the 7th time tonight you think to recheck on your bees and make sure everything is set up perfectly. You check the last messages you had sent to your pale quad partner and notice that they haven’t been read yet, you send another one:

BuzzVaporFan38 [BF] began trolling HotWeenieRust [HR] at 11:45Hrs

BF:are you okay, your a little late

BF:not forcing you to go or anything but text me back when you can Z:D

BuzzVaporfan38 [BF] ceased trolling HotWeenieRust [HR] at 11;47Hrs

It’s okay, it's fine they're probably just busy,psh yeah, Right, they'll be fine...maybe...

Aw, beans.

\-----

Your name is TAGORA GORJEK, And life hasn't been very kind to you recently, here you were having a self-care day after your exams last night and who shows up but your kismesis messaging you out of the blue:

ScholarGalekhXigisi [SX] started trolling Callmegorgor [CG] at 12:39Hrs

SX: We need to talk about a matter that has just risen recently[1]

SX:[1.It’s not up for debate]

CG:This better be important,your distracting me right now *_________

SX: The discussion at hand has to do with the alien.

CG:What is it? come to tell me that you've finally found a lusus that relatively looks like them, heiress' sake Xigisi...do you take me for a fool?

SX:How undistinguished of you, clearly your emotional rampage is arriving back but no, Ive...found them but... they’re not themselves.

CG: Oh get on with it, are they alright for Tyranny’s sake?

SX: They're alive and the drones are after them[1].I'm going to try and contact them assuming they have their palm husk but I make no promises, they had to escape as the drones came to my door earlier tonight.

SX:[1.Their blood colour obviously]

CG:...

CG:I'm on my way.

SX: Best not to do that now, the drone is searching my hive for pre-measure, They should be near though.

CG: Holy shit you can’t do anything right can you Xigisi?

SX:That’s not what you said last night,Gorjek.

CG: Oh my god, shut up I'm leaving *________

Callmegorgor ceased trolling ScholarGalekhXigisi at 12:47Hrs

After bidding your kismesis a Fuck off you thought about someone you hadn’t thought about for a while.

The person in question, the alien, of course, was a business partner of yours a few wipes ago. The two of you had struck up a deal when they couldn’t pay for your services and you didn’t really know what to do with an alien case.

Ever since then, on occasion the two of you had hung out and had made a connection that wasn’t just a business transaction it was a deep friendship that you had failed to realize until now.

You made a decision and looked up their number once again which read the last message 18 weeks ago.  
You do regret not messaging them after a while but your studies just got in the way.The messages turned from concerned to frantic which you were a little embarrassed by, to be honest, but nonetheless they were back and you weren’t gonna lose them again.

You typed once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:
> 
> Absolutely no one:
> 
> Not even a single soul:
> 
> Me: P A L E Z E B E D I E M E N


	4. Of remembrance and resemblance,uncanny

Your name is LANQUE BOMBYX, and this party is a buzzkill, the last party you went to had a better joint than this. What’s even worse is that there’s a douchy high blood hitting on you while you're trying to enjoy your shot of tekilla.

“♥️Aw come on sweetheart,surely you can’t just be here all by yourself?♥️”He tried to put his arm around your tense shoulders which you discretely slipped away from if you could only ju-Perfect.

“♦️Hey,wai-”

“Sorry I'm With someone you’ll haVe to ask literally anyone else” Grabbing the first person you could find and walking out of the door was probably the fastest thing you had done before.

“wha-/et go of me you barbarian I'm not for sa/e” he tried to struggle from your grip but you held on tight, for once you just wanted to go home. Reaching a barley lit alleyway you were face to face with a teal-great, super, the bulge-sniffers that go on and on about the justice system but then will just call the drones if you step on their strut-pod the wrong way.

“/et me go, or i// report you to the drones” You finally let go of the teal boy and sigh, rubbing your temples.

“I apologize, I just needed to get out of that party” You started walking off until the guy grabbed your point-stump, “I thought you Wanted to go, or are you just trying to piss me off” pulling your hand back the teal looked at you than the ground then back at you.

“Gomenasai but I ugh, I…” he started to fidget trying to find his words.

You could tell from the anime quotes that this guy didn’t have many friends and maybe he was just looking for a fun time, you could help with that.

“Let me guess your pity partner left you and you're looking for a bit of fun, am I correct?” crossing your arms and peering down at the troll as you awaited for his answer, and you had to say for a stuck-up teal he was pretty cute.

“Not exact/y bu-”

“Ok, let’s go I haVe some hours to kill” Already dragging him along, you were surprised that he almost rapidly joined your pace, looks like you were right after all.

“Only if you can keep up, of course,” Snickering at the boy as his face lit up in a teal blush, “by the way I’m Lanque.”

“Of course I can keep up!” The teal retorted already in high spirits once again.

Oh, that'll be fun.

——-

Your name is FOLYKL DARANE

Your moirail has gotten out after a long night of being a living battery for a Party in Thrashthurst. They didn’t even pay him that much at all just a few ceagars, fucking high blood losers didn't even know that while they were talking to Kuprum, you sniffed for and snagged their wallets.

Flavour discs and Grubcream were now on the checklist for tonight after all this, having a small nap while waiting for Kuprum to pay for them did just the trick, even if you had gotten even more tired in the last sweep.

Opening one of your gander-bulbs to the sound of your moirail coming back with what sounded like the crinkling of Grocery pouches.

“Did you-”

“>yeah, I got it lololol Your matesprits’ choices in foods are so weird.”

Recently your Matesprit has tried to maintain a healthy diet and hygiene requirements for you, But the sad thing is this means being put in the slither basin at least once a week which you loathe with a passion.

Your void-rot has gotten a little better since Marsti’s help but lately, you can't help but feel extremely tired on your dates which leads to Marsti having to use her own psychic powers to appease your energy hunger.

“>tfw your moirail makes you buy stuff instead of hacking a drone to steal food”

“Oh…...shut up….wiggler you just…..want to be lazy.”

“>Folykl you Weirdo, who do you think I am?”

“A little scaredy…..purr beast that can’t even hack a scanner drone, let alone confess…...to his pitch crush” your tone was bored but playful as you could feel him seize up.

“>yeah right moron, it’s platonic hatred lololol” you could tell he was lying but decided to leave it there after all he got you food, waving off your comment he proceeded to put on the oversized backpack which you scuttled onto eager to get back to sleep.

——-

Your name is AMISIA ERDEHN, and there’s a little funny troll that woke up from their untimely blackout and is struggling in Chahuts’ grip.The troll struggling was wearing a high blood hoodie from the looks of it.

But their eyes...from the looks of it were umber, a rusty ok but that would mean from the jumper that they had a cerulean quad partner.

“Geez wouuld youu stop struugling, I just want to know what youur blood colouur is” You hopped down from chahut’s shoulder and grabbed their arm with your strength.

Taking your axe and only cutting a small incision in the troll’s arm, you were immediately surprised.

“Oh my gosh...it’s crimson, I haven’t seen this since-”

The alien..?

“What did youu do to my muuse,youu better not have killed them or youu’ll be my new paint suuplier” you held the axe to their throat,you hadn’t seen your muse in ages an if this troll had something to do with it,the’ll be hell to pay.

  
\-----

Your name is MSPA READER

And one of your dear friends is holding an axe to your neck and the other holding you down on the forest floor.

“lisTen To whaT she says wriggler, you beTTer speak up”Chahut loomed over Amisia and yourself with a slow smile.

Your stomach once again is dissolving to acid fear in her presence. Ah, how you’ve missed the looming presence of fear, When you first met Gamzee and lost your memories you had thought that he was one of the tallest clowns you had met but no, Chahut was still way bigger.

The alien, muse, avid goer to clown church,ring a bell?

“Is youur pan broken or something? Youu’re quite obviouusly a troll, the alien is way paler than youu ''the axe still aimed at your neck you had to think and quick.

Listen Amisia, remember when you helped me with my arm being broken and all?

“H-how do youu know abouut that,uugh who cares youuv’e probably been spying on me when I met them” Raising up her axe once again she was about to strike for your neck when Chahut grabbed the weapon.

“now hang on a minuTe liTTle blue,if iT really is you...Tell me with The holiness of clown church There is no way anyone could inTerrupT the sancTiTy of praising the messiah’s, Tell me did you end up giving a speech to my fellow purples?

No, I was too scared to give a speech, then I got drunk...and then we contacted your...church leader?on troll FaceTime.

“Well I’ll be damned, looks like The messiahs decided to give you anoTher chance” you wouldn’t necessarily call it that, Doc scratch hadn’t really given you much other than the Alternian language, Oh! and a new body you guess even if you don’t really know what he’s planning at the moment.

“Don’t be weird Chahuut if it was really them, why did they juust leave uus instead of saying goodbye...it’s not FAIR!” She gripped her hair in anger at both you and the tall purple-blood.

Her anger is warranted but it’s not like you could do anything about it, you proceed to tell them about your wacky adventures for the past month.

“Calm down liTTle blue I’m-“

“No! It isn’t fair you had youur church buut at least youu had someone, I don’t really have many friends and when the alien came arouund I was really happy even if there blood colouur might have been different I like hanging ouut with them and after that I-I ...I had no one..”

Her voice died off into a whisper clearly after you left she hadn’t talked to anyone other than Chahut and when she was at clown church or getting ready for her ordeals...Amisia was…

God, you feel like such an ass, while you were gone Amisia was probably locked up in her house with no one to talk to.

Chahut gave a small sigh and rubbed the top of her head, careful of her horns,

“Is ThaT how you really feel Amisia?” She gave a small ‘mhm’ and rubbed the indigo tears that threatened to spill on her cheeks.

Chahut looked at you and back at Amisia, her gaze on you both conveying a feeling of calmness for once.

“Why did youu leave?.”

Amisia, I’m really sorry...that I left you but some asshole thought it was a good idea to take me away.

Unexpectedly she ran up and pulled you into a hug “I’m glad your back...with us, juust don’t leave again” her incredible strength threatened to squeeze the life out of you, so you awkwardly wrapped your hands around her shoulders, she was small after all.

She let go soon after and unexpectedly bounced back, her new smile beaming at you.

“Since you haven’t seen me or Chahut in a while you owe me more of your blood!” Oh no, you tell Amisia that you would love to but you're off to meet someone else that you hadn’t seen in a while.

“Aww juust come back soon” she waved you off already collecting her axe off the floor, turning her back to you and Chahut.

“Hey, can I Talk to you for a minuTe?” She pulled you along to a clear patch in the forest.“LisTen darlin’ I'm noT gonna be here wiTh my breThren much longer and I need someone To look afTer Amisia afTer I’m gone, if your noT Too busy I would appreciaTe if you could look afTer her.” You couldn't tell if it was a request or demand but in all honesty, the warmth you felt of someone as capable as Chahut asking you to watch over little Amisia made that sweet, sett friendship feeling soar through you.

Saddened by the fact that Chahut was pretty much getting kicked off the planet because she was of age but you told her that You would always try and look out for her even if you were cull bait.

“and donT go running off again, his excellency sTill wanTs me to learn from you afTer all.” She gave you a lazy wink and smile, which you returned.

I’ll see you soon.

\-----

  
Your name is WANSHI ADYATA

Lynera, Bronya and Daraya are fighting, so right now you’re in your respite-block hiding behind your recouperacoon.

This isn’t the first time of course but you can’t stand it anymore. Stepping out of your hiding place and opening your door slowly your Jade superiors haven’t seemed to notice you, too busy with their own quarry.

You make sure that you make no noise against the carpeted floors in your shared hive which you intend to flee, across the hall you can hear them and it’s almost deafening.

“▼ So you're blaming me for Lanque leaving, the mess isn’t just my fault you know?!▲” Almost there you can almost see the door now, you slip your shoes on your strut pods and slowly open your way out of this situation.

“-Daraya!!, you left a giant mess!! for!! us!! to!! clean!! what did you think would happen!?.”

“▼▼ Well, you both aren’t even my lusus so you can’t exactly ground me now can you?▲▲"Ouch, that’s gotta sting especially since after Daraya screamed those words the whole block got quiet,

You don’t even know why Daraya would just leave a mess though? When you both had slumber parties in your respite block she’d always make sure you had tidied everything up before you slept.

When the alien left mysteriously...Things had gotten harder to deal with Bronya and Lynera would constantly fight with Daraya and Lanque, and when you had come out of your respite block the only person that would roleplay or hang out with you was Karako but nowadays he was gone, exploring more and possibly frequenting his caste church.

You had missed them but everyone was always busy so tonight you were gonna find something to do. Finally out in the open of the caverns, other Jades hard at work you slipped past them and out into the open.

Freedom! Success! You scatter off outside the caverns and on your way to your next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things, before people go off about Tequilla not being spelt like that, te'kill'a
> 
> Also, Wanshi is severely underused and I love her...!!!


	5. Of dialogues and depression, unwavering

Your name is MALLEK ADALOV, you’re at your limit, no one is here, in your scuttle-limo and you take the moment to let out a shaky breath.

The thoughts that were swirling around your think pan at this moment are really getting to you. Your flush-crush and Alien buddy is now probably dead, and it’s most likely your fault. You can admit it now, things can’t get worse, you were so flushed for the alien that after they left you surveyed the entire area of Thrashthurst and Outglut.

If you just made them stay one more night instead of letting them run off to their next adventure they might have still been here with you. You can remember the night as if it happened a few hours ago, they wanted to go visit a friend who you were told was named Stelsa, for tea. You had no issue with the idea, the way your robo-buddy went on and on about the troll being really nice but quiet when the two of them talked together, All in all you would never admit it but you were a little jealous.

That night before you had both had a slumber party of sorts, with them crashing on your couch for the day, you had fallen asleep in front of one of the movies like a moron and started to get daymares as a troll would. You heard small voices of whsipering mantra but couldn’t move your body, it was horrible. The sound of your own blood pusher thumping through your ears was more than you could handle.

But they were there to help you.

They slowly roused you out of your sleep with soft nudges and whispers telling you that you’re safe, you ended up grabbing them in the quarry and holding them tight.

You opened your gander-bulbs to them laying on your chest, flustered, you got up so quickly your horns scraped your lounge plank. You can picture their goofy smile as they told you it was all right, the way they spoke about their friends, their justice system, their planet all of those words sound distant and feverish,

You want them back, you really do…

After they went missing you contacted the only teal in your contact list, Tirona had asked Stelsa and the teal explained that they hadn’t seen the alien yet but must be running late.

You checked security cameras, drone cameras, you found them walking the familiar way to the courthouse but then the feed cuts out and you're left with a black screen.

The troll that must have killed them is now in your hoodie and probably was a burgundy, You could somewhat tell from the eyes but you were too far away to get a better picture.

A part of you hoped that they were somewhere hidden and you’d find them hurt but alive, but it wasn’t uncommon for your quad mate to just disappear here. Why they would want to harm a harmless alien is beyond you but then you remember what planet you live on, Alternia. Where the meek will die and the strong will reign, you knew how bullshit the system was and ultimately tried to be in control of at least of your own life, you weren’t really a guy that cared about the sanctity of the blood, after all you had a crush on an alien for heiress’ sake!

Being sent off world wasn’t the scariest thing to worry about, it was the fact that soon you’d be put into a life you had no control over and then eventually die like all the rest in this space war fuck-up. You had a plan now and you were putting it into action, you just needed a bit of help, you would question the troll on what they did to your flush-crush.

If they couldn’t answer or came up with some bullshit excuse like they only just found the hoodie, well…

You were going to use your advantages of being a high blood,if you covered your tracks you could just get away with a culling.

——-

Your name is DIEMEN XICALI

Your sweet meats have gotten cold and soggy since the rain started. the bush you called home half the time was now ruined and all the things your friend Mallek had given you were now all wet.

Mallek had texted you sometime after telling you about the alien making you extremely upset. but you have this feeling that's not all there is to the story as if there’s a missing piece that just needs to be completed.

Like a meat product with no grub sauce on top. So now you stand under a Cafe with nothing but a small bottle of grub sauce in your pocket, waiting for a ride. Afterward your moirail called you and wondered where you were and you couldn’t answer, why you ask?

...You were scared…

When you had met Zebede you were in dire need of help, the sun was burning and you barely made your way to the nearest hive begging for help, the gold blood answered and nursed you back to health, something that you would always be thankful for. After a while the two of you hung out on less extreme circumstances and you slowly came to realize that you were immensely pale for the mustard blood.

Then it started...

Seeing that Zebede has such a good relationship to his lusus tugged at your blood-pusher, really got to you, made you think about what you had lost in all this.

Your lusus, your home and you hate to say it but slowly…

Your will to keep going instead of just hiding in the sewers. Hopping into the limo as it pulls up your met with the chill and laid back smile of your employer and friend Mallek.

“(| Hey, are you ok?|)” you don’t know what you were expecting with his answers but from the texts you could tell he was upset.

“Uh yeah,yeah I’m fine;” his answer didn’t seem that convincing but you held your tongue.

“Listen; do you know anyone else they might know;”

“(| uhhh I think?|).”

——-

Your name is MSPA READER, Boldir is your next step to finding out what the fuck is going on.

Your memories had come flooding back in a rush with Boldir being prominent in the ‘I know what the fuck is up squad’. Just how many people would you have to repeat your story to, Ah geez I'm sorry some guy took me from Alternia and put me in a new environment oh! And by the way he gave me retcon powers that I can use with alarming exact precision.

Being a troll wasn’t so bad other than the fact that your other friends didn’t recognize you, Mallek might even-psh nahh, your best buds he’ll know it’s you the second he sees you.

The thought of running up and hugging him was tempting, the way he would smile and come up with a stupid joke about how your adventures had gone, the way he would carefully wrap his hands around your waist and sit his hea- No! Those aren’t friendship thoughts. You had noticed that your feelings toward Mallek had changed especially after being essentially kidnapped from your friends and put into another batch of friends.

Ah geez you forgot about them, most of your friends you had met on your most recent travels had been a bit of a haze. The ones you had met after being kidnapped were all well and good, you loved gaming with Sollux and finding new ship dynamics with Nepeta but they had each other and you could always zap back if you wanted to.

You just felt like you needed to do something here like people needed you more and sure that definitely sounded like a god complex and maybe your just a fucking idiot for thinking that. But maybe...you were the one who actually wanted to feel needed and wanted.

You knew from the start of your life you were a people pleaser, you wanted people to like you and be around you. But now that everything’s gone to the shithole. You can’t help but think, do they really want you here? Are they happier now that you're gone?

You keep walking.

——-

  
Your name is TEGIRI KALBUR, and you could absolutely not keep up.

Your absolutely intoxicated and Lanque, your new pity friend? is still drinking like he’s being sent off-world tonight. “I thought you wanted to have a good time, you’ve barely touched your drink.”

“ I’m a /ightweight, can...I sit out for a bit?” Your vision was hazy and when you stood up you had to hang onto the bench for support.

“And here I thought teals Were responsible.”

“We-I am, un/ike my peers I a/ways know when to strike no matter what the cost.”

“Hmph, could haVe fooled me,here you are babbling about some stupid pale crush with an olive instead of really getting into it, Pathetic.”

His words would have made you retort with how you weren’t like that but You ultimately felt like vomiting, your acid tract twisting and turning in all the wrong ways. The pain was unbearable worse than a headache, Polypa would have schooled you in drinking but you knew better, you just needed to lay down for a while.

“P-p/ease…”

The jade-blood gave a sigh then stood up to wrap one of his hands around your waist and your arm over his shoulder, “We can go to My place, I haVen’t got duties until noon.”

You both stepped out of the bar, your steps slowly stepping in time with one another. “Thank you, /anque…” trailing off, you started to get really tired like you just watched 10 hours of troll Naruto in one sitting. You were about to doze off until you heard the familiar thrumming of the machines that carry out the law. “JADE BLOOD- X94-7 YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR CONTINUED OBSTRUCTION SACRAMENTAL DUTIES OVER THE COURSE OF 2.35 SWEEPS."

Fuck.

——-

  
Your name is ???? ELWURD , and your standing outside of the brooding caverns you call a nearby Jade they respond with robotic yes’s and no’s pretty much because you’re a high blood. You ask them where you might be able to find Bronya so they rush off to find her. That'll probably be the last time you’ll be able to talk to her, alone.

Your relationship ended with various cracks, she had wanted to talk about feelings and you just couldn’t handle that could you? You were both black and she slowly started to treat you like a flush, you didn’t want your quadrants to be meddled with.

Everything else in your life gave you the middle point stump, why not just fuck up your relationships while they're at it,

You wanted this to be over, you were the one that ended it but the nagging feeling that you needed to get out pushed your strut pods forward. In your hand, you hold the sweater that still keeps you tethered to this relationship…even if it isn’t right,

...You don’t want to let it go…

——-

  
Your name is DARAYA JONJET, Your respite block is boring and cold,and all too familiar. While Lanque is out and probably flirting with someone when you're stuck here, unable to get out of the cage that is your life.

You hated being in this position,you hated Bronya and Lynera. They always went on and on about how they helped you live a better life. What life you tell yourself, in a couple of sweeps you’ll be sent off-world into space. The space war was stupid, your hatch mates were stupid, every jade blood had to be in a strict rule of chastity and was always told to leave emotional connections because of your ordeals.

You knew you were acting up to them for attention but damn it! Did you love to see their pissed-off expressions? Yep. Bronya would always school you about how you presented yourself to others, being right in the middle of the hemospectrum meant that you don’t fit into either high blood or low blood.

You weren’t allowed to be normal at all, just another cog in the system for the heiress or condesce to turn. You didn’t want to be okay with the treatment of your blood caste, Lanque had once confided in you about his indiscriminate issues and you had agreed with him.

Living here in all this despair is really getting to you.

——-

Your name is POLYPA GEOZEE, You're trying to track your Moirail’s palm-husk but can’t seem to get a defiant signal.This part of town is just the worst, especially for jobs. Most of your partners nowadays tend to either leave you or die in the process of a job so nowadays you work alone.

The footpath away from the little alien’s house is a steep one jumping from the top of the cliff and quickly grabbing one of the electric lines that connect it to the poles to slide down is wrigglers play. What are you even doing now? they are as good as gone now the messed up blankets could have just been a wild Bark-beast in need of shelter from the sun.

You were stupid to think that they might come back, too stupid to realize that your life is just some fucked up mess that continues to spiral down. Hell, why doesn’t Alternia make it even worse and take a strut-pod while they’re at it, you should’ve just died in your hive explosion with your lusus at least at that point you were relatively happy.

No, No that’s stupid Tegiri gave you another chance to live when he nursed you back to health, you’ll take that chance and keep going even if it hurts all the more. The sun is starting to set over Outglut, you can feel the acid rain starting to hit your grey skin, You skim your eyes over to the roads leading to the woods and the other into the dreaded high blood city.

A scuttle-limo rides out of the posh part of town, black in color, it surprises you when the car stops and a troll pops their head out a...cerulean? Getting yourself into a stance just in case they try anything, they instead talk to you as if you're a regular person that doesn’t brandish a knife in one point stump.

“Hey, are you Polypa Geozee?;” his words came as a surprise to you, very relaxed but curious but you knew better than to let your guard down yet.

“Who wants to know?*|.”

You didn’t trust this troll, someone could have just put a hit on you for all the assassinations you had done in the past to now. “= your moirail the Alien?;” you perked up at this information, how could your diamond possibly know someone like this, a high-blood for crying out loud!

“What do you know* about them? *|” your gaze held cold as you took in the troll’s appearance. He met your eyes, an unspoken sadness pooling in them, maybe he knew them as well, it’s not surprising really, you’ve already heard some of the stories.

“someone’s done something to them and I need your help; you’re their moirail aren't you?;'' his question caught you off guard for a second. Has the alien gone around telling everyone that you’re their moirail, the thought pulls on your blood pusher strings.

“Listen if you know anything about them* I’d speak up if I were you*|” Now that you definitely knew that your moirail needed help you’d race all the way there.

“they’ve been killed;”

Your blood pusher sinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is a good person in Homestuck/hiveswap let me make that clear except if ur wanshi :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapterrr,,,


	6. Of Purposes and Discoveries, Confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence

Your name is MSPA READER, You are cold, wet and tired. The walk to Boldir’s hive was even worse than before since the rain started to pick up a few minutes ago, you were screaming your head off as the rain touched your body expecting a burning sensation, but nothing happened?

The only thing that really happened was a bunch of trolls giving you odd looks, you must've looked like a crazy person as you remembered that trolls had thicker skin than humans. You also had to keep in mind that you still had your regular blood color which basically means bad times all around for you. It was at this point that you really did sympathize and know what Karkat is going through, having to hide from the drones when they knocked on his hive.

Would you have to do that? Your horns clash against anything if you’re not careful and your hoodie could get worn and torn at any moment and now you had to worry about drones specifically going after you.

Jesus H Christ can the world just give you a break??

Why did the god of this world even turn you into a troll anyway? What was the purpose? This isn’t some Romcom where everything turns out all right, this is Alternia and you're fucked.

Your dead selves from your bad ends plagued your senses when the memories came flooding back, whispering everything and anything that could get you to snap. When you had first gotten out of your friendship escapade of need, you were just happy to make friends, but then the situation dawned on you that maybe you were just a fake that just needed friends in order to feel validated.

You never felt like you needed validation from your friends before, you liked them and that's what mattered at that point, but you're getting selfish, maybe the reason you continued forward in friendships was so that eventually someone would treat you just as well as you treat them instead of being just a therapist to most people.

Meeting everyone post-getting kidnapped went through faster than you could say, when you had first helped them reunite with each other it felt good like you were doing something right, but know things are getting more complicated, Were you really okay with only getting a minimum of love and affection compared to what you gave them.

The loud, annoying voices tell you that you’re selfish and you unconsciously believe them.

Would you have gotten anywhere without them, though the number of times Mallek’s hoodie had saved you was more times than you can possibly count? When you had first gotten your memories back from Aradia the world seemed clearer, other than the fact you couldn’t go back at the time, you were fueled and confident that you could write your own story and not listen to some Cue ball fanatic.

But no, seeing your friends again got the better of you, and without even thinking you had said yes to Doc scratch’s unknown plan. What was Doc scratch’s plan though? Did he just want you to die here because you finished what he had wanted.

That hoodie pretty much was the only thing keeping you tethered to this timeline and by the mirthful messiahs were you going to hold onto it for a lifetime. The rain slowly started to stop and you were soaked, so you tied the hoodie around your waist, it wouldn’t dry but at least you wouldn’t feel gross and humid. 

As you took another step, you failed to notice the gathering pond, and you went flying face-first into the pool of water. A pair of footsteps were heard along the foggy road, you wipe the mud out of your eyes and squint to try and make out who the figure is.

Boldir? no, wait, Ardata?

No, it wasn’t Boldir or Ardata, they both would definitely be more slink and agile when walking, this troll seemed to be strutting; proudly. Suffice to say that even Ardata didn't walk like an energized salamander. 

“Well, well, well what do we have here? a little ru$ty lost it’$ way?” squinting, you were face to face with a troll that was much, much taller than you, and by the silk robes, heavy perfume, and clothing colour being much darker they were a high-blood to be sure.

Standing behind the troll was two buff burgundy blood trolls in tattered, worn down clothes looking down and refusing to make eye contact with you. Now you were no expert but you're pretty sure that if they had the chance (which they probably do) they would snuff you out by only using a thumb, you're starting to feel much smaller than before, you curl into yourself more.

“If your ju$t going to $it here on the $treet and loiter go ahead but I ₡ould give you work if you’d like.”

Oh! No thank you, you're, on your w-

“Perfe₡t follow me” she grabbed your arm and pulled you along, her manicured nails digging into your skin, just how strong was this troll?

Hey, could she let go of your arm, You're a little busy...

“Oh don't be $elfi$h I'm offering you work and you- WHAT THE FU₡K I$ THAT!!” She quickly retracted her sharp nails from your arm and you realized you're bleeding right now.

Oh shit,

“You're a mutant!??!?!?!” she stepped back to her two bodyguards, holding her hand out in front of her like she had some disease on it.

The two burgundy blood slaves looked at you with disdain and maybe also fear?

“Ew,gro$$ you filthy little mutant, you ruined my nails.” she grabbed her palm-husk out of her dress pocket and dialed a number on it.

“Hello, Zazutaf ₡an I make an emergen₡y appointment, my nails look hideou$!” she stayed on the phone while you three kind of just stood there and looked at her until she hung up.

“Dargane, $trof get rid of that thing.” she snapped her manicured nails and the two low bloods obeyed almost instantly with one grabbing your shoulder rather roughly.

Hey, hey we can talk about this how about we ju-

You didn't get the chance to say anything as one of the trolls had punched you straight into the gut, making you cry out in pain. Before you could do, say or zap anywhere the other troll has taken it upon himself to hold your hands behind your back so they can have a clean shot.

Another hit towards your chest has you screaming out bloody murder,

You couldn’t focus with all this pain, Zapping anywhere was easy when there wasn’t pain shooting through your body. You raise your head to come face-to-face with your aggressor but you don’t see the evil grin of a troll that would normally have euphoria from beating up a creature like you but no, he scared, terrified even.

Looking over his shoulder you ARE met with the amused expression on the face of the high blood, she starts to giggle after another punch.

Crimson dribbled down your chin as you coughed up more blood, your throat crying out in agony.

P..please stop.

The words die on your tongue with another hit towards your pelvis, and Oh no, you felt a snap as they threw you on the wet ground.

They turned back to their employer as she rolled her eyes at your broken body as you looked up at her.

“Whoever ₡an break a $trut pod get$ paid double.” she held her hand to her face, laughing maniacally,

No, no, no you need those!

The two low-bloods looked at each other and then back at you as to whether or not break your legs which would seem like an easy answer but no, everything seemed to be turned on its head in this world. 

Even though you couldn’t really blame them for following orders, as you’ve come to learn over the past few months that not following orders meant a definite culling, And work wasn’t that easy to come by here.

“I'm sOrry” one of them had whispered quietly.

One of them raised their foot and you felt a sickening crunch, you screamed louder than you ever thought you would. You numbly look down at your leg a deep Red bruise forming on your calf, “that’$ enough $impleton$, well done! I’ll ₡call the drone$ to deal with them.” the high blood swished their hair back and dialed another number as her two lackeys followed.

You were in an immense amount of pain at this point, what happened to the ‘almost died but still had fun’ adventures? This was just plain scary. But then again you’ve already broken bones before but you've never just SEEN it happen. Your starting to see black spots in your vision now, you use your upper strength to drag yourself upright onto the footpath.

Ok, Ok, you can do this you just need to picture Boldir's place of residence and you can probably make it there, Retcon powers don't fail you now!

You kept concentrating and focusing until you could zap, you could feel your face heating up from overexertion of your body and muscles.

To other trolls on the street seeing some mutant blooded Alternian with a broken leg on the side of the road with your expression and body movements made it look like you were taking a dump. You could hear the familiar thrumming of a menacing machine turning you could see a drone on the horizon and it looked like you were its prime target or maybe it was looking beyond you, fuck it, you're not going to risk it, you had to act quick.

You thought of the olive blooded troll, how when you first met she had done all the talking and you really felt awake and not in such a haze of the friendship influence that plagued your mind back then. You hesitate on that feeling for a moment. You thought of the skills that she had shown you and the smile on her face when you finally nailed it -

And then you zapped.

\-----

Your name is BOLDIR LAMATI

A troll is laying on the side of the road near your makeshift hive, by that you mean near your sopor tree. You roll them over and it appears to be your friend that you had once lost.

The aura around them is exactly the same as the alien just a different appearance, you could also tell from the cloth wrapped around their waist was the jumper they had gotten from their friend.

Their face is attired in bruises from laying on the ground and looking down to their leg you met with- Ouch,

That's rough buddy.

Their eyes were closed and they were breathing rapidly, possibly an injury to the chest. Carefully slinging their form over your shoulder you hurried off the street as a scuttle bug raced straight after. Taking off your trench coat, you Laid them on top, near your tarped tree, and rolling up your sleeves, you’ve got work to do.

Opening one of your old Medi-cull kits, grabbing bandages and ointment for bruises was the least of your worries, it was the broken strut-pod covered In a red bruise.

Doc Scratch couldn’t really give two shits about your friend, did he? Your blood pusher sank as you took in all of the injuries your friend sustained. Their crimson blood leaking from their cartilaginous nub and squawk gaper made your acid tract turn in disgust.

He did this and one day, you swore to yourself you’ll make him pay.

\-----

Your name is WANSHI ADYATA, and hey! You found Karako, you found him near some of the sea dweller territory beaches carving something on one of the trees with his trusty knife.

Bronya has found him here before tipping sand on his strut-pods nonchalantly. “[] Karako! There you are, is this some sort of new game? Can I play? 0w0[]” he looked over to you and gave a friendly smile as he waved you over.

“Honk! honk!?” the tiny clown had responded with a small grin.

“[]Oh!, I just snuck past them they were too busy fighting like flap beasts to worry about me and if we know Daraya it’ll be a while before they notice.[]” A pause of silence as he thought about what you explained.

“Honk!”

“[]I know! That’s what I thought.[]”

\-----

Your name is DIEMEN XICALI, and you're in a vehicle with two pissed off trolls with a vengeance, and here you are munching on a snack Mallek got you before you picked up the olive-blood.

“Do you even have a plan? *|” she questioned crossing her arms, her expression somber and sorrowful.

“Yeah the plan = that you do your assassin thing, and bring them to my place so I can question them;” he glared straight back, not even caring about her murderous look.

“How the fuck do you even know them or about me for that matter * I know my moirail and i definitely know that they wouldn’t hang out with some pompous asshole in a limo*|”.

“Please, you can’t be serious, I've got intel that you’re that masquerading gold blood assassin going around and killing high bloods and for your information, they didn’t give two shits;”

She seized upon this information, and you knew that Mallek could hold this at the top of her head and even threaten to call the drones if she didn’t cooperate.

“You better not be giving me some bullshit excuse * they've been gone for a while and I wouldn’t exactly appreciate some sick joke*|.” She brought her hand up to her head in frustration.

You can definitely feel some Black tension here, that or they really just want to kill each other. “I = tracking them as we speak, they took their palm husk;” he looked at his palm husk in anger as if he was threatening to throw it out of the window. She looked over at him, back at you then at her strut pods.

“How did you meet them?*|” she started to pick her overgrown nails as she waited for both of your responses.

“(|Oh! I met them at their spaceship and we looked for more sweetmeats!|)” you remember the memory as if it was yesterday, The alien even had broken bones and they helped you find more meat products. What was going to turn out as a depressing first alien encounter turned out to be a fun adventure that you’ll keep for a lifetime? Who knows.

The olive looked over at the cerulean as she awaited his answer, he rolled his eyes and sneered when he caught her gaze. “None of your business;” Mallek crossed his arms and looked out the window.

“(|He kidnapped them|).”

“DIEMEN;” you couldn’t help yourself, you awkwardly smile at him as he shakes in frustration.

“You what!?!?*|.” Polypa's eyes had widened elusively and glared at the cerulean, oh shoot, you might've just made it worse.

“It wasn't really kidnapping, besides they could always get out of the car if they wanted to;” She didn’t seem to buy his response crossing her own arms as she quirked a brow.

You did wonder if they were ever something more, on other occasions you had hung out with the alien, they would tell you that they had stayed at Mallek’s sometimes, Mallek had never had many connections other than his clients on his palm husk so you assumed something red was happening between them.

“(| Hey, I was wondering what did you ever do when me and Treyaf left?|)” Mallek looked straight at you when his cheeks exploded in vibrant cerulean color.

Oh, definitely Red.

“Oh, you know...We just hung out;” both you and Polypa looked at him in annoyance, something had happened between them.

“Honest, we just hung out and I found out that they weren't exactly what I had first thought;”

“Wait, you thought they were a machine? why?*|” she rolled her eyes once more,

“Once again, None of your business; besides; they = gone now..;” he hung his head in defeat and Polypa had done the same. “I swear to god when I find that asshole that took my quad-mate and I'll make him pay*|” the olive-blood held her gaze that held an intensity that was more heated than the flames of war.

Damn, you should be an Excessive bodily-force poet.

“That makes two of us;”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a lot of things the first being that MSPA definitely deserves love and affection and as much as I love hiveswap trolls it doesn't go double-sided. MSPAR has had to go through a lot and Im completely writing this because i love them Even though I end up hurting them in the long process.
> 
> Also, I have a twitter maybe consider following it; @mothcentric  



	7. Of Worry and disappearances, Immediate

Your name is TEGIRI KALBUR, and you uphold the law for one reason; Justice.

Any other reason was blasphemy and you should probably see a doctorrozier about it you know what, maybe you should even be put into a looney block, but that did change tonight and that scares you because your pitiful friend is being arrested while you're buzzed off alcohol. Making a coherent speech that the drone will interpret will be a tough one but a swordsman never fails.

Not even while wasted on liquor.

The jade beside you looks like he wants to just cull himself right here and now, he looks over at you awaiting your response. “Tegiri Ka\bur, \egislacerator X4-7E, On what grounds... is this Jade being persecuted for other than sacramenta\ duties” Surely that’s all he can get in trouble for.

“CONTINUED SELLING AND PURCHASING OF NARCOTICS TO AND FROM MINORS”

He looks at you with a nervous smile, a teal knowing about illegal narcotics was something that any troll would be worried about. “Why wou\d you commit such a vile act” you look at him with a blank stare, the nerve of this troll to want your help after doing something so stupid.

Only just last week, Tagora had caught a burgundy-blood pair transacting drugs at the back of HIS hive, let’s just say that two trolls were ticked off as deceased after. You cant even look at him and you’ve half the mind to just let the drone take him but you persevere, this wasn’t the time to back down.

“I request that this Jade sha\\\ be escorted to...the courthouse to be put in my extra curricu\ar assessment-3RT and to wait for proceedings”

The drone didn’t move or say anything, just stood there trying to compute your request, For one of your last assessments before being sent through your ordeals was to take on your own case and deal with it on your own.

“Do you eVen knoW What, you're doing?” the jade boy whispered. Nodding your head as best you could, you turned back to the drone.

This just might be your case.

“REQUEST FOR LEGISLACERATOR ASSESSMENT-3RT: ACCEPTED” the drone printed out a small piece of paper and handed it to you.

“YOU HAVE 168HRS TO COMPLETE TASK, FAIL TO DO SO AND YOUR ASSESSMENT WILL BE RENDERED OBSOLETE, PROCEED TO COURTHOUSE TO FINISH STUDIES.”

Great, you only had a week or you could say goodbye to your legislacerator license and hello load-gaper cleaner, and what is the worst thing is that you already had a case, a lost lusii problem but, Oh well. The drone walked past you and the jade, probably to go blow up another hive, who knows. Lanque held you up once again as your knees gave out, holy shit, did you just want to sleep and get out of this mess.

You look up at the Jade a glare present on your face.

“You owe me, even if I consider you my Tomodachi."

The jade smirks at you and tips your hat back, you stumble and mutter out a curse as his point stump begins caressing up to your face gently, you try to step back only to have Lanque hold you closer.

“Nani!! what are you doing?.”

“You said I oWe you, Why not do it right noW.” He hooked one of your legs making you fall back only to have him catch you, Ha! And here you thought this would only happen in anime.

Here you told most trolls that you had sworn off quadrants, but here you are getting serenaded by some handsome troll that probably thinks you’re an easy target. You're not, pushing his face away with your hand, you can hear him snicker and start to let out a hearty laugh.

“WoW, liVe a little Kalbur Won't you” his laugh makes you duck inside your trench coat, the alcohol making everything seem fuzzy and weird. You glare at him as he finishes his little squabble, wiping tears from his gander-bulb as he takes in your drunken state.

“\ooks \ike were going to my p\ace instead, c’mon” You start to walk off ahead as you can start to feel the weight of your exhaustion overexert your frame. He looks at you once more, shakes his head, and then hoists you onto his back.

“You can barely Walk right, let’s go, you Weigh a ton, also try not to fall asleep We've got to get you sober first.” A retort was on your tongue telling him that walking was just fine but he was way warmer than you, you couldn’t help but feel pretty relaxed all things considered.

All this time, you always thought you’d be the one being the hero, the one that takes their lover and cares for them but you couldn’t care less right now it was particularly out of character for you. You can only imagine what Tagora would say, he would probably make fun of you like the Kismesis-bait he is. Stelsa would fawn over everything and Tyzias wouldn’t care and Tirona? Would probably be too busy on her palm-husk.

Thinking back to your hive, your posters, your figurines, your body pillows, various merch items aligning your walls wasn’t to flex the hard work over several sweeps it was to distract yourself from the fact that no-one would ever really like you or want to fill a quadrant with you, sure Polypa was a comrade but you would never have a connection like Moirallegiance.

She probably only stayed because you were a savior of sorts to her when you both eventually get sent off-world she won’t even want to talk to you again. You know this and you still want to be with her.

But you were destined to live a shadow-infested road, full of heartache and tragedy, and you would always walk this alone. Now as you're on this jade’s back looking up at the clear sky you can now say that someone’s being entangled in your path and making it lighter.

It makes you weirdly content.

  
\-----

Your name is TIRONA KASUND, and you were in your office, a clear night sky above you perfect for making more posts on your chittr labeling them as memeaganda as you so eloquently put it.

Truly you are a standing innovation of teal with style, your chittr account is blowing up with likes and followers and they don’t even know it’s a young troll pulling the reins in this whole operation. You were about to pack up your studies to get back home to your lusus, until you heard a knock on your door, opening your sliding door your face-to-face with one of the tallest Jade’s you have ever met, certainly could play in the Arena stickball team if he wanted to.

He looks at you than behind you, Did he really think there was someone else to talk to?

“H33y buddy, incas33 you hadn’t notic33d if your not a t33al, it’s closing hours now, you’ll hav33 to com33 back lat33r” you were about to shut the door when you heard the familiar groan of your classmate-Tegiri, looking over you could see the teal lying on-top of the jade’s back.

“H33y T33gs, I was wond33ring w33r33 you w33nt off to, wh33r33’d you g33t th33 jad33 blood?” Maybe Tegiri had finally worked up the courage to ask someone out, you had to laugh.

“look... I think he’s a bit under the Weather, do you have any sopor patches or water?” The jade had said to you, nodding your head you let them step inside, closing the door behind them.

“Im pr33ty sur33 I've got som33 und33r my d33sk, hold on” slipping over to your desk you pulled the drawers out and found a ten pack of sopor patches ‘for all your no nightmare induced needs’. The jade laid Tegiri on one of your client couches. A groan rumbles from him to get the weight off of his back.

“H33r33, I think th33yr’33 a bit cold but th33y’l do th33 trick, I'll g33t the wat33r, what happ33n33d anyway?” passing them over to the jade you sat at yourself on one of your automated swivel chairs Tagora had gifted to you for your wriggling day last sweep.

Pouring a cup of water from your mini-kitchen as you were waiting for his response.

“He uh, fell oVer” the jade accepted your water and quickly slapped a patch on your classmate’s forehead, he groaned once again in pain as he went to sit up only to have the jade push him down again.

Pfff, you're not a little wiggler. The jade probably ran him over with a scuttlebuggy and felt pity, It’s not like it hasn’t happened before to one of your friends.

“you’ll only make it Worse, drink this and lay down Kalbur” You can notice that something Pale, Red or even black is going on and you can’t pinpoint it exactly but there’s tension in the air that you failed to miss.

Your only five and a half sweeps and this is deep,

At this point tegiri had fallen asleep, no nightmares so far but they would only work for a couple of hours not a whole day. “What’s your nam33?” you moved your seat closer to him,

“Lanque.”

“Lanqu33? So ar33 you lik33 his n33w quad mat33 or som33thing?” The jade shakes his head, no huh that’s weird. You had always wanted Tegiri to find someone and you honestly expected another weeb but he got someone that looked way out of his league.

“I'm just along for the ride I guess” he straightened up the jacket laying on his shoulders.

“Ar3 you a rainbowdrink33r?” you were definitely curious, you had never met one and his skin had shown a pale glow to it if he says yes you have two options you can either 1. Throw yourself out the window or 2. Get out your switchblade Stelsa had given you for ‘protection’.

Come to think of it, you can remember a time when you were given some assignments to do and Tegiri had run in and schooled you about a new anime he had watched where rainbow drinker’s both felt flushed for an olive blood.

He would go on about it for weeks on end.

“No, just because I'm a jade blood doesn’t mean I'm a-” the door had slammed open revealing a disheveled Tagora, his rumpus robe covered in slight bits of dirt and grime.

“Tirona, have you see- Oh,and who is this *__________.”

“Lanque, and I would appreciate if you mind your own business.” he gestures to a resting Tegiri, Tagora snarls but you try and down-play the growing strife with a tug of his robe. It seems to get the job done.

“Tirona have you seen Stelsa or Tyzias something has come up concerning a certain extraterrestrial friend of ours.” You shook your head, no you haven’t seen either Tyzias or Stelsa since before their exams. “Oh the alien, I'm presuming you Were talking about” Lanque looked over at Tagora as your classmate quirked a brow.

“While I don’t appreciate people that listen in, You know the alien?” He nodded, wow your shitpost partner in crime really has gone everywhere, even to the brooding caverns it seems. “We met at a party, Why?” Lanque was interested now, he was pretty much on the edge of his seat maybe he had one of the same relationships to the alien too?

“Their back and we’ve got to go find them before they get into trouble, my kismesis has told me that they’re different but I'm not exactly sure how? So I will be contacting him again, do you know anyone else that might know the alien as well? *______.”

“Come to think of it I might noW a feW.”

\-----

Your name is TYZIAS ENTYKK, and a couple of hours ago you had just finished the last of your group and side-projects. Now you could get back to your more personal research.

“ZIZI, IM HOME!~” Ah, the sound of your matesprit coming through the door was harmonious to your ears as you walked out of your study.

“HELLO DARLING YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE THE DAY I'VE HAD!” she kisses you on the forehead as her greeting while taking the groceries into the nutrition block.

“I wwwwwouldn’t love, but I got sommmme mmmmiscalls frommmm Tagora, I didn’t answwwwer obviously, have you?” you kissed her back on her cheek as you walked into the nutrition block.

“WHY YES I HAVE BUT I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO ANSWER IM AFRAID, SHOULD WE CALL HIM BACK LATER?” you roll your eyes, Tagora probably wants to borrow some more notes again and you really couldn’t care at all right now.

“wwwwhat’s for dinner, love” you murmured, filling up your mug for the 40th time today.

“I WAS THINKING BECAUSE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR SLEEPING LONGER THAN 4 HOURS I BOUGHT FROZEN FLAVOUR DISCS.” You rolled your eyes at your matesprit, just like her to be excited about the small things in life.

You were about to get back to giving your matesprit another kiss when your palm-husk buzzed, you picked it up and was surprised to find out it was, Tirona?

“Hello…” You know your voice didn’t sound great but lord can’t everyone just leave you alone with your matesprit in peace.

“H33y Tyzias, Answ33r the phon33 for once why dont'cha” You sighed and rubbed your temples, you REALLY didn’t have time for this crap.

“Tirona if this is another prank call, I swwwwear to-”

“NO, No, No I actually hav33 som33thing important to say,” the voice on the other end says, excitedly.” Tagora said that his Kism33sis said that th33y found th33 ali33n.”

“w33’r33 gonna go look for th33m and we’re r33cruiting p33opl33, you both should com33 with us.” You take a moment to process what Tirona had said, the alien was back? You look over to Stelsa who appears to be listening in to your response, she looks up at you and gestures for you to speak of what you had heard on the phone.

“WELL, WHAT IS IT DEAR? DID TIRONA'S LUSUS GET STUCK IN THE COFFEE MAKER AGAIN?”

“So if your gonna m33t us-“ You hung up the phone, And stood there for a minute, you thought they had just up and left the planet or has been taken out by the drones but-no, they’re alive.

“The...alien’s back” you look at your matesprit as her smile brightens, yours does as well if only small.

“OH GOODNESS, THAT’S BRILLIANT DEAR, DO THEY KNOW WHERE OUR LITTLE ALIEN MUTUAL IS?” You shake your head, you didn’t but it seemed like Tirona knew where they were.

“WELL, IT SEEMS THAT TIRONA WANTS US THERE TO HELP, LET'S GO SHALL WE?” You could tell from her voice that she was tired, “If you wwwwwant wwwwwe could look for a little bit and then commmme back, you look tired” you eyed her up as you took a sip from your mug.

“OH ZIZI! THAT'S MY JOB AND YES WE CAN GO MEET UP WITH THE OTHERS AND LOOK, I PROMISE IM FINE” You sighed and linked your arm with hers turning to her and giving the best smile you could muster.

“wwwwhat did I do to deserve you?” You chuckled as she kissed your cheek.

“EVERYTHING AND I'M VERY FLUSHED FOR YOU DARLING.”

“Flushed for you too…” You both get into your scuttlebuggy and head off to the courthouse for the second time tonight.

——-

Your name is… what’s your name again?

Oh! Right MSPA READER of course.

Who else but the favorite of Alternia but who also could be called the local stress reliever/therapist of Alternia. You just seem to be the damsel that passes out every time something bad happens, but you get a pass kinda? You got beat up for being a mutant and ruining a high blood's nails and to be honest you're really frightened.

When you had your old body, a human body, you had the protection of being an exotic alien with nothing but your bony ass keeping you company, and when you ever had gotten hurt the friendship influence always made your injuries seem like nothing.

Psh, broken ribs? No way it’s friendship time.

Now you're just part of the crowd and you can actually get hurt, and the situation dawned on you that you could actually die from this. But your friends are your top priority right now, Doc scratch is planning something and if you ever need to stand up for them you will. Hell, you’ll jump in front of a scuttle buggy if it means that they’d be ok.

Ok, maybe a bit obsessive you won't lie. You just don’t know what to look for at this point in time. You're also unconscious so that sucks. You feel very much awake but your body isn’t responding to your calls.

Eh, who cares you’ll probably wake up soon.

\-----

Your name is ELWURD ???

Your face to face with your ex.

“Can I help you Elwurd?” She crossed her arms as she looked you up and down, her eyes caught onto the crumpled up ball of cloth.

“Is that my-” a pause and you toss it to her, she catches it flabbergasted "Figured you'd need it, I found it, wasn't even in my hive as I said, it was in my dumpster." you mentally smacked yourself for saying that, you'de hung it up and kept it in well-groomed condition.

Bronya gives a breathy sigh and rolls her gander-bulbs “Elwurd, thank you, I appreciate your maturity would you like to-”

“Uh ok, Listen I'm just gonna...go..so yeah…” you stepped back, one of your boots crumpling on what you think is a rock.

“-BRONYA!! Wanshi!! She’s gone!! Missing!!” another Jade comes out of the caves, her long skirt and height making you feel if not only a little self-conscious.

“I did see a smaLL jade earLier wandering out, is she yours?.” As you were walking up earlier you had seen a tiny jade-blood roll straight out of the caves, her face painted in delight.

“-that’s! none! Of your!! Business.” The tall troll waves a finger in your face, and you give a small chuckle. “Riiight, sure have fun with that.” You smacked the troll’s point stump away, which seemed to anger the troll more.

“Elwurd can you please help us,you were the last one that saw her” she had caught your hand before you wandered off.

Jegus you couldn’t say no to that face. The jade next to her looked like she had wanted to rip your head off and eat your posture pole on top of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my headcanon is When Tegiri is drunk instead of / when sober and it's \ when drunk.
> 
> Lanque is an asshole.
> 
> And I am almost certain that Tirona's lusus is an axolotl.


	8. Of Meetings and Planning,Enacted

Your name is POLYPA GEOZEE, and you're getting close, where you’ll find out what happened to your little diamond.

The cerulean and burgundy troll in the car are far too busy on the palm-husk tracking your pale mate's last known location on their own palm-husk. You feel extremely out of place here, whether it be your tattered clothes or the constant dinging of Mallek’s palm-husk, It was making you go insane.

“How much longer until we get there *|” Your patience is running thin with the high blood, he looks over at you frowns then shows you his palm-husk. “Were about 15 minutes away; do you know what the plan =;” you solemnly nod, no backing down, this asshole would pay for what he did.

\-----

Your name is MSPA READER, The sounds of splashing and dripping ring in your ears,

Are you in the water?

Oh, shit are you dead?! Wow, you thought death would be quieter but it’s like a thrumming sensation to your temples, you know what, you could get used to this.

“( you’re not dead.)” a voice says, hey that voice almost sounds like- oh no! Did they get Boldir too??

You open your eyes and the night sky looks greener? the moon is definitely shining on you but now that doesn’t always mean a good thing.

Hello?

“(Psst, hey, you're awake)” Turning your head you’re met with your friend of many mishaps and thievery.

“( I thought you would be asleep for only a few hours but you might need a little more because of your injuries)” Boldir contemplated, rubbing her chin in thought smiling at you.

Oh thank god, you thought you were dead, you can’t explain how much you had missed her and your dumbass could only utter the most obvious of words.

Uhh, where am I?

“(Your in my recouperacoon, and very much alive)” she pats you on the head, careful of your weirdly shaped horns. Honestly, after last night, anyone would give you an F for what you went through, wait? How does she know that you’re YOU?

“(I know my friend when I see them, besides I’m pretty sure there’s a clean connection with your clothes and blood colour” she chuckles and it brings one out of you too.

You may not have the friendship influence anymore but still hearing that ‘friend’ word always meant something to you. But that brings up the thought of your other friends, they wouldn’t know that it’s you because Boldir and you think maybe Marvus?? Has some sort of time electric boogaloo.

“(What happened to you?, you're all banged up)” She had asked and you took a moment to think on it,

You were beat up for just having the wrong blood color and a high blood couldn’t just leave they had to make sure you didn’t ruin their nails again, the crunch you had felt on your leg was a reminder that things weren’t going to be the same, you weren’t safe.

It was at this point that you realized that you were breathing really heavily and looking over at Boldir you realized you hadn’t answered. Her expression concerned as she patted your shoulder.

“(Shh, hey it’s okay you don’t have to talk about it now)” you tried to slip out of your resting place, inside a tree, which you had, to be honest, looked pretty cool the second time you’ve seen it now.

You actually ended up falling on your face because the spoof slime was too slippery and hurting your horns more, holy fuck was it hard being a troll??

Boldir has quickly come to your aid and handed you a towel, looking down to your foot it was covered in olive bandages and a small golden pin connecting it.

Oh, thank you.

“(no problem, can you walk???)” she lifts you up by the arm and you both stand up with you almost stumbling slightly.

Yeah,-oof- leg, hurts, yeah, probably not.

“(well I can’t really carry you so wait here.)” she sat you down on the familiar spiral in her garden, not exactly on the spiral but just outside it.

She quickly hurried off and you took the time to assess your wounds, your leg was covered in multi-colored band-aids and a bandage wrapped tightly around your strut-pod. Looking at your grey chest you were met with red bruises aligning it, particularly in your sternum.

Looking around the environment a few trolls walked by, none of them particularly looking at you and more the injuries on your body like some zoo animal.

Boldir came back with two steaming cups of liquid which you generously took.

“( I know that you might not be in the best spirits right now, but I wanted to ask how did you get back)” she questioned, sipping slightly from her cup she looked you over as if lost in thought. “(More of a better question is why did he take you???)”.

You honestly needed a minute to answer to get your words right, you’ve done it about three times already what’s about once more.

You summarize it to a point- You crash-landed again, back on your own planet, and met some of your own kind, But it wasn’t really your earth? You honestly don’t even know. And then you had found out that you acquired some weird teleportation-Time-travelling powers.

You then met even more trolls, twelve to be exact, one f they even had the same blood color as you and last but not least you went through some time-traveling shit and reunited loved ones? And then you kept trying to come back here and ended up turning into a troll in the process.

You don’t know why he took you and gave you more friends, otherwise, he would seem nice and after all the things that he’s put you through, you would never call him; Nice.

Boldir just looked at you not saying much, too deep in thought it had seemed.

“(I see, how do you feel now though…???)” Huh, no one had actually ever asked how you were it was always how do you think I feel?, and you were fine with that, the question makes you think for a little while.

How DID you feel about all this? Are you really fine with the contemplation that nothing is the same, your a troll with mutant blood and the man in the moon wants to make sure your life is a living nightmare? You don’t know the answer, but do you want to? You love helping other people tackle their self-esteem or doubts but when it comes to your own emotions you can’t stand it so you just push it down.

She awaits your answer though.

Boldir...I feel horrible, the only reason I became friends with most people was because of some sort of friendship influence, all my friendships feel fake, I feel fake after it was taken away I felt a little like the shell of a person.

“(I don’t see it that way at all)” she boldly replies, “( when you met me your choices weren’t clouded were they, you had a clear line of where to go)” you nod your head but then you think about Chixie, Mallek, Azdaja & Konyyl.

It all feels like a facade.

“(Do you regret those friendships???)” she places down your cup and grabs your hand, “(If you regretted them, why are you actively looking for them now???)”

You regret the way you acted, sure but you would never regret the friends you had made along the way.

“(He’s trying to get into your pan, your choices are yours to make now, I wouldn’t know why he allowed you back here but I'm damn well sure that you should keep going wherever you're going).”

You hum in agreement with her, and then another pause- “(If it makes you feel any better Im ecstatic that your back.)”

You both smiled at each other, no words, just two friends hanging together.

“(On a lighter note, how were your travels???)” she crossed her legs and leaned her hands on her face, eager to hear about your stories.

Oh! Uh yeah, It was fun? Not really all that productive.

You take that back it wasn’t at all productive, there was a time after you had walked out of Tavros’s new and improved hive and had found a baby piglet and you pretty much just followed it around for the entire night while going ‘pspspspspsps’. The piglet seemed to like the attention because the next night it had shown up at your makeshift-hive.

Most of the time you just stayed in your hive, there wasn’t much to do, all of your human and troll friends then had things to do, Rose with school, Kanaya with designing a dress for Vriska, Feferi with her duties and so on.

Before that you just seemed to have something to do whether it be being invited to a wrestling match with Amisia or Hunting with Skylla. Your life just feels really slowed down nowadays, which is something that’s probably for the best all injuries considered.

“(You met a Fuschia-blood?)” she seemed stunned.

Yeah!, Feferi’s actually really nice, you’d take her there if you could but then you remember the last time you were there you had almost drowned, and you're pretty sure most land trolls can’t swim.

“(show me).”

What?

“( I wanna see you teleport)” she hid her hands and tipped her fedora as she stood up, gesturing for you to try.

So you did, you quickly zapped behind her while holding up your injured leg as to not touch the floor you weren’t coordinated but you definitely were full of surprises.

“(what the-” another cut off the sentence as you zapped across the spiral, standing in the middle.

She looks at you, your confident smile dancing across your features and she gives a giggle. “(You’re not apart of the spiral are you, and now you can walk around it at all times can’t you???)” her question confused you did she mean literally or metaphorically, let’s be honest you’ll never find out but knowing Boldir she probably means it in both ways.

You sigh a happy one, you wished things could always be like this where you didn't have to worry about who you were, why you were here, you could just be here.

But no, things are changing now and you have to accept that, and you're going to reconnect with your friends while you're at it.

“(Do you need more rest???)” she had asked and you shook her head, she probably needed more rest than you now considering that she had worked on your wounds for a few hours.

She nods at your decision but doesn’t get into the recuperacoon.

“(You should slip your jumper on it’s getting cold, I’m assuming your starving since being here???)” Geez, Boldir was really considerate, you nodded your head and she dusted some of the dirt off her trench coat.

Looking around you found the hoodie and placed it back on, it smelt of old copper and cereal, just how you liked it.

“(There are some nutrition-stores around here, I’ll get something for us to eat, I'm sure your injury won't let you move far so stay here)” you grabbed her hand before she left, she turned and looked at you in surprise.

Please be safe.

“(I should be telling you that after all this, but yes I will)” she answered, and before long she had disappeared seemingly into thin air, she was just THAT good.

Opening up your heavily damaged palm-husk you were met with a new message from none other than...Tagora?

CallmeGorGor [CG] started trolling AlienInvasionOfOne [AO] at 12:55Hrs

CG: Hey, are you there?

CG: Galekh says that your back, I don't believe him but text me If you can *________

CallmeGorGor [CG] ceased trolling AlienInvasionOfOne [AO] at 12:58Hrs

Huh, Galekh told people, well that’s one way to get your reappearance around.

AlienInvasionOfOne [AO] started trolling CallmeGorGor [CG] at 2:58Hrs

AO: Hey!!! Tagora I haven’t seen you in forever!! Yes Galekh helped me out!!

CG: …..Holy shit i thought he was lying

CG: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?

AO: haha uh so uh i was kinda kidnapped?

CG: Kidnapped for 4 wipes? Really?

AO: Yeah I know its harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjeopewj

CG: Hello?

CG: Hello?

CG: The signal must be cutting out, listen were going to try and find you, just hold on *________

CallmeGorGor [CG] ceased trolling AlienInvasionOfOne [AO] at 3:06Hrs

You felt a sharp pain in your neck and your vision started to blur, dropping your palm-husk you got onto your knees and whipped your head to a foot slamming into your face.

You hit the ground with a scrape and you looked up, you couldn’t believe it.

Po...ly...pa.

You dropped unconscious for the THIRD time tonight and it was really starting to piss you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh-roh scooby, Feelings are GOING TO ENSUE


	9. Of lamentations and explanations, Forwarding

Your name is CIRAVA HERMOD

Life is chill, your chill, but not a lot of trolls are on your stream for the second time this week.

Well, you're not completely alone, a couple of listeners here and there but this one guy that listens in to your streams almost all the time, you appreciate that, but they're also the same troll that won't stop writing weird self-insert fanfiction about you on Arcull of our Own.

You’ve read it, sadly, and you've sworn off the site ever since.

But now a new stream has started and you blankly stare at your own face on the monitor, shit you should do something already.

It’s either make a stream or go hungry for the week, you decide not to pick the letter, turning on your camera and stream you turn on the streaming service

“Hey uh, whats Poppin lets get this stream started lmao ''you started it off with your signature introductory statement, nice and easy.

O/\/\G SO EXCITED!!:O

Th1s stream better be more exc1t1ng smh

Ahh so! Excited Z:D

OO Let’s d0 this Im ready f0r s0me chill beats OO

After about 30 minutes of your stream went by and people came and went as the so pleased, the moisture-wave kept going and you could feel your gander-bulb lids start to droop. 

Jegus, this was boring, you could even tell, some of the trolls had left and you were only left with one more viewer. 

Wait when the hell did you start caring about how many viewers you had? back when you first had started your music was your main drive but now it’s the people, and you are not sure why? 

Your music was yours to make, to share, and if other people had liked it, good for them. Now all you care about is the number of people there are, God you’re a fraud. 

Ahhh Your muzzic is still as good as ever Z:D

You turn off your stream. Maybe you should head out tonight, you haven't done that in a while but then you remember you don’t have many friends except the alien that went missing a couple of months back.

God, you miss that weirdo,

You open your palm-husk out and scroll through Chittr, more cullings, rebellion campaigns and same old shit, Propaganda seems to be a recurring thing on your page with bots reaching out asking for promotions, you say no of course.

You keep scrolling through Chittr until you’re met with an Art show happening a couple of blocks near your hive, huh guess you’ll check it out.

You learned from your strange extraterrestrial friend that you should just go with the flow and that’s exactly what you’ll try.

It’s not like you have anything better to do.

\-----

Your name is CHARUN KROJIB

Your…...uh….almost done your piece you swear this time, You check it for the third time tonight and sadly not the last as you hear a voice from outside your hive, Drones? Or maybe it’s….Nah the alien’s been gone for a long time now.

Scuttling out of your hive you were met with a tall cerulean blood? that looks at you with a bright smile.

You hide your face in your scarf, maybe if they can’t see your face they’ll leave you alone for the night

“Are youe Charun?” she had asked, hands on her hips and looking down impatiently,

Nope, you had wanted to say but you knew better than to piss off a high blood or you could say goodbye to your hive, then you had recognized her. Remele the troll that keeps stealing art and selling it off on her own, you inwardly screamed, was she here to steal your art? Or was she here to just kill you as well?

“.....Uh, yeah..” fumbling your hands you look up at her as her smile widens, almost comically it had seemed.

“Perfecte, come with me” she grabs your gloved hand and pulls you along, just what was this troll planning?

You weren’t about to take that chance, you stood your ground “where….are we going? what do you..” another pause as you realise that the trolls smile tightens,

“Duh, I neede your help, your an artiste right?” she lets go and tilts her head, you nod your own head, your expression remaining nonchalant but on the inside, you were most definitely freaking out.

“I need your help withe….an art trade.” she says clasping her hands together, “I've seen your art ande i have a highblood social getheringe tonight please?” you cringed, you made art almost entirely for what art was, dicking around and finding something new to slap on to your piece but now someone wanted your help, you weren’t ready for that.

“Welle if your are coming, hurry up won't youe?” she starts walking off and you ponder for a little bit. But then again how far could you go with your art? Wait, fuck you're overthinking it, don’t overthink it, In the actions of your alien friend; Do stupid shit until something happens.

You sigh and sleepily follow your new compadre through, she turns astonished that you would ACTUALLY follow and she genuinely smiles and thanks you.

It does things to you surprisingly.

\-----

Your name is LYNERA SKALBI

Your fucking pissed, The asshole that Bronya had mostly sworn off is now walking in your spot; next to Bronya, The cerulean turns to you, looks your right in the eye and has the nerve to smile at you, 

This troll is fucking dead.

“You say she went to the beaches?” your sweet Bronya had asked, Elwurd looked at her and nodded.

“Uh yeah, scampered off to seadweLLer territory, we shouLd hurry.” You were internally and actually freaking out, Wanshi could be dead for all you knew, and it was because of your own stupid bickering with Daraya that got you into this mess.

Bronya seems to notice your mood as she places her point stump on your shoulder “Lynera don’t worry it wasn’t your fault, Im sure Wanshi will be safe” God, you just wanted to scoop her up and carry her away.

You’re flushed for this troll and you don’t know what to do.

Elwurd rolls her eyes and keeps walking, you all both come to the cliff that overlooks the sea and frequented by sea dweller teens to jump off of.

The thought of Wanshi plummeting down from there made you sick to your acid tract.

You almost faint at the waves and the crashing rocks, looking over you can already see some of them swimming.

“You look on the right, we’ll look near the cliffs” Bronya explained grabbing Elwurd with her.

Oh, of course, she took her ex why not? It’s not like you so impatiently wanted to be alone with the troll but much like all the good things in your life will always go to shit.

The wind blows through your bangs, it’s hard to see especially when your glasses were clogged up with sand.

You swear when you had your hands on the tiny jade you were going to scream, You turn to hear giggling and you rush over to the voices and there stands the missing jade and a familiar malnourished purple blood being harassed by a group of sea dwellers.

Without thinking about the consequences for once in your life you run.

\-----

Your name is VIKARE RATITE

Flight practice has now concluded, which brings a great deal of emotional pain but things need to be done.

And by golly-gosh if you're the one not to do them.

Picking up your discarded, Tarnished contraption you heave it out of the ground and walk off, a few passerby trolls look at you in bewilderment but you hurry along, after all, you have things to do.

Your hive is now empty save for a few graphs and sketches, nothing too incriminating for the drones, thank goodness.

Your lusus is busy snacking on your most recent of delivered foods, and you decide to once again contact your alien comrade, most people would just give up, they were killed by the drones yada yada but not you, you were confident that you could reach your friend if you just kept pushing.

After another amount of random texting like ‘hope, you're okay’, ‘contact me when you can’ you set your palm husk down and got ready for the night.

You had a set checklist of things you had to complete this evening.

1)Complete flight training without suspicion of the drones.

2)Contact your alien friend once again.

3)Head off for your new enlisted job as an assistant to a new art socialite group or i.e Move boxes for an art show.

You thought that if you had named the job better you’d feel better about doing it, it doesn’t, And soon enough you’ll be sent off-world to push carts or enact the plans of an empire that couldn't give two rats about you.

You Send a text to the employer you set off for the night,

Maybe they’ll pay you double for being early.

\-----

.

..

...

Well you do seem to be in quite a conundrum, don't you? If this was how you would have ended up I would have done this sooner.

Wha- who?

I hope that you weren’t hit too hard on the head, I still have some use for you.

Oh no, not you again, Jesus fuck my head is killing me.

Language, after all your back, aren’t you…albeit less than stellar.

I'm rude now bitch, why did you turn me into a troll...?

Ah a solid question that the answer still has to be found, I mean not by me, I know everything, But the future will come in time to give you your just rewards, Aren't I just a gracious host?

Fuck gracious, I have a broken leg because of your magic body-swapping powers.

Now, now my alienated friend, all good things come to those who wait.

Pfff, Good things being like more broken bones.

Even better than that, but I can’t say... the narrative structure is of course still being written.

What do y-

It appears you are waking up, have fun, I'll be in touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU REALLY THINK ID PUT THE ANGST UP NOW MWAHAHAHAHAHA YOULL HAVE TO WAIT!!


	10. Of Pitiful Plans and Pure Patrons

Your name is MSPA READER, and boy howdy are you in a shit storm now, Your moirail has supposedly? Knocked you out and you're now just rousing out of your dream state which involved a lot of confusing green hallways that led to nowhere.

The last time you passed out and woken up it felt comfortable and safe because of the sopor but now the thrumming that’s going on in your head just got worse.

Feeling around for a moment to get your bearings you realize that you can’t move your hands, or legs for that matter, you can only seem to move your head, you raise it and open your eyes and you're met with a familiar underground river.

Oh, shit the hoodies gone! Damn, did somebody steal it? You honestly feel more shitty that you had lost something special from a friend than your now aching body. Your legs are bound by old cords? You look behind as best you can with your sore neck and see that your hands are now bound by the same material.

You're busted up leg still looks the same if not a little better still doesn’t stop you from wincing in pain. God, you feel like shit and the dripping of the running water across the cemented room isn’t making it get any better, it’s making you go nuts.

You now wonder if something's happened to Mallek, the cords and the hiding place you were in makes it seem that they knew where to go and get stuff, it starts to scare you with the fact that Mallek may be in trouble.

A fumbling and cluttering alerted you to someone coming out of the small entranceway, you squint to get a better picture, the light almost blinding you from the elevator.

“Should I wake them up *|” that voice was a dead ringer for the person that had knocked you out. Should you be afraid? Yep, you're outwardly terrified but all the same, smitten with the need to simply hug them and tell her how much you missed this.

“Yeah;” Mallek? Mallek! you make an effort to tug your self out of your bindings, it doesn't help Three figures stepped out into your holding place each holding a glare that would pierce your very cranium. Although you're not sure you could tell if you're seeing anger rather than a mop of hair and a sullen lip curl on Diemen's features.

Those figures were your friends; Diemen, Polypa, and Mallek.

Hello?

“Looks like they’re up; interrogation time Goezee;'' Mallek lays back against the wall not taking his glare away from you. Polypa looks at you with disdain as she walks toward your form, not knowing what to say you blurt out the first things that come to mind.

I missed you... The words die off as she gives a small 'tch' and a look of confusion crossing her features, you can feel your mood falling faster than a bullet train. That confusion soon turned to anger as she pulled you up by the shirt, her fist incredibly close to your face.

“Who the fuck are you? * What have you done to the alien? *|” her question confuses you until you realize that you don’t really look the same anymore, But that doesn't mean that you’re not yourself..

Polypa it’s me, cmon the alien you know you don’t look the same bu-

Mallek laughs from behind you both but the humor is gone from his voice, more like a strain of the windpipe. He looks over to you and shakes his head.

“I don’t know why the fuck you think it = ok to just wear my robo-buddy’s clothes around but Im going to tell you now, no bullshit; straight truth or else;” he nods to Polypa and she turns back to you.

I am telling the truth...

“I should kill you *|” she throws you back down on the ground and your leg erupts in pain again, you bite the need to scream out all the curse words you know in order to listen.

The pain in your head is getting worse by the minute, you want to just pass out but your eyelids won’t shut at all.

“Now i'm going to ask again * What did you do with my moirail? *|” she puts afoot to your broken leg and you cry out, you knew Polypa was an assassin but what frightened you was the fact that she could kill you at any given moment.

You needed to play your cards right.

You look up at Polypa, then to Diemen, he looks away in anger that’s uncharacteristic for him. You answer the only way you know-how, you've simply changed.

You tell them what you've told at least four trolls by now, and the longer that you explain the more confused they look,

“As if I’d believe that, stop lying * it’s not going to help you *|” she sneers and you falter, why won’t this troll just believe that her moirail got kidnapped by the moon man.

Wait, now you know how bad that sounds.

“As if you can teleport;” Mallek says, his crossed arms and intimidating look making you shiver in fright.

You tell Polypa of what you two went through when you had first met her and even after that the things you had said and done with each other were laid out in platinum.

She looks at you in surprise, considering the fact but then presses harder on your leg.

She scoffs and looks towards Mallek than back at you, “You’ve been spying on me and my moirail haven’t you, there’s no way your them, your a troll plain and simple * Now you're going to tell me everything I need to know or I swear I’ll make your injuries worse*|.”

You stopped yourself from making a peep, In all honesty, you didn’t know what to say, I'm sorry? I miss you? All your replies could have been muddled together with how heavy you were breathing right now.

And she wouldn’t have believed any of them.

How do you explain something when the basis is just gone? You think about it for a moment and then a moment more, Polypa’s strut pod is still threatening to crush your leg into a citrusy pulp.

Your hands were behind your back so you couldn’t even rub your temples in frustration, Damn it, how can you fix this?

Your vision is getting hazy but you press on after all Polypa still awaits your response.

You sigh and pause, if you could just show them that you’re YOU then this whole conundrum could be over.

You look over at Mallek, you’re met with his impossibly blue eyes that you had grown to admire and then to Polypa, her tattered clothes was nothing to compare to her long pretty hair.

Two trolls that were way out of your league, you needed to try and convince them before they just decide to wrongly kill you.

What if I could show you?

The gesture for you to try, obviously not believing your story.

You try to zap, then try again but you can’t? Your body feels like it’s on fire like it’s trying to stomach acid and electricity. The pain shoots throughout your whole body and you silently scream.

Mallek looks at you and scoffs, “I knew it, just some tacky trick and lie so you can get out of your situation; c’mon I’ve got another idea, let's go;”

No, no, NO please come back, why aren't your powers working? They worked just fine before, why can’t you show them? You try to free yourself from your bindings but you can’t, you just can’t.

Your body feels heavy and feverish, you don’t have the strength to try and push your bindings away.

As they leave the light from the room retreats along with them as they ascend, you were soon left alone in complete darkness.

The only thing you can hear now is the sound of your own heartbeat and the rushing of the underground river.

You feel like you're going to cry.

.

..

…

I can’t have you spoiling the fun yet now can I?

\-----

Your name is BOLDIR LAMATI

And your companion has just gone off somewhere, you called their name but no one called back, you checked around the block just to make sure they hadn’t wandered off but how could they? Their leg was badly damaged so you weren’t expecting them to just walk around.

You retreat back to your hive, maybe a friend had found them? You can’t honestly be sure and you hope you can figure it out.

You keep your gander-bulbs peeled.

\-----

Your name is ELWURD ???

You feel a buzz from your palm-husk so you pick it up;

SnakeBytes [SB] started trolling DrugkisPal [DP] at 3:45Hrs

SB: Hey I need a job done;

DP: what kind of job im a LittLe busy right now

SB: Your think pan masher; do you mind;

DP: ok don't ever caLL it think pan masher again but sure ok

SB: are you busy now?;

DP: uh yeah iLL be there in a coupLe of hours why though?

SB: it involves a certain extraterrestrial mutual;

DP: Shit that LittLe guy bounced awhiLe ago are they ok?

SB: Ill tell you when you get here;

DP: right sure.

DrugkisPal [DP] ceased trolling SnakeBytes [SB] at 3:53Hrs

And that’s another thing to tick off for the night. You sigh and rub your temples, Bronya looks over to you and you shove your husk back in your pocket.

“Any sign of her yet?” you keep your cool exterior out as Bronya sighs and flattens her hair out in frustration.

“No I'm afraid not, are you sure she-” Bronya was cut off by an ear-piercing scream coming from the shores, you look at Bronya and you both start running.

After a few seconds, it’s clear enough to see a certain Jade huddled with a smaller jade and purple blood, the two jades seem to be trying to pull the small purple blood away from attacking some sea dwellers.

You grab Bronya and set off down the hill, now you weren’t that familiar with sea dwellers, but you had something even better: street cred.

The two sea dwellers that were taunting the Purple blood look familiar as the two you sold your most recent of narcotics to at your last party.

“Yo, Arsefi, Mingka their with me, you mind not pissing off the little runt” your tone was nonchalant but in all honesty sea dwellers had always scared you.

Lynera and the two wigglers looked over at you in surprise and slowly stood up.

“Yo*, that yo*u Gaegrl?” one of them asked, you hesitantly nodded,

“Step away and iLL Lower the price next time I see you” The seadweller perks up at the bribe and nods, her sharp teeth forming into a smile.

Bronya looks over at you in confusion and you shrug over at her, your name can change, no big deal.

Or maybe she was confused because you sell narcotics, who knows?

“Fine, yo*u o*we me Gaegrl” she takes the other violet-blood and they walk off almost drunkenly it seemed.Great, just great, losing money to save your ex’s little runt, Just what you needed to start the night off.

But you can’t really blame Bronya, you as well as most trolls know that being a cloistered Jade about to go off-world brings about a lot of pressures so losing one Jade is understandable.

Maybe that’s why you both broke up besides not talking.

“[]That Was easy 0w0[]” the small jadeblood looks over to the retreating highbloods.

“-WANSHI!!! Why!! Would!! you!! Leave!!” Lynera’s temper was flaring up as the small jade who you know now as Wanshi looked down not making eye contact.

“[]W-Well no one really noticed I had left so...[]”

The purple blood took her hand and gave a quiet honk in support and you shook your head.

It’s been a long night.

\-----

Your name is ARDATA CARMIA

You're about to lose it.

The most annoying volunteer for one of your videos is making you go insane.

“A_highblood_such_as_yourself_should_always_know_when_to_strike_and_I’m_honoured_to_be_part_of_your_advanced_situated_death_trap”.

You slap your hand to your face and sigh, one more video, It’s okay you can do it. The camera is still poised on the rust-blood, screwdriver in hand.

Your lusus is screening loudly for food and you're very close to just throwing this troll into the cage with your guardian, the burgundy troll continues his speech as if he wasn’t in a bad situation at all.

God, it’s so hard being popular, beautiful, funny and organized.

“Your_choices_towards_the_role_you_play_as_a_cerulean-”

“Holy shiiit please shut up Iiim beggiiing you.”

No you won’t kill this troll, your betting this is just what he wants, with all the talk he goes on about the hemospectrum, It reminds you of the looming power of being a highblood,

You hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like a few points,,,
> 
> 1\. Gaegrl = Gay girl 0///0
> 
> 2\. Guess who bought Mallek's hoodie and is now broke,,,,


	11. Of Troubles and Narratives, Bewildering

What an interesting turn of events, no?

For one's goal will always lie in what that person will choose, and vice versa. The reaction will always need interaction to take place and the narrative will always push tension as it so rightfully chooses.

For instance, a leading up confrontation can simply be pushed to the side in order to make way for the main story, For what little we have in free choice in this particular narrative is close to none.

Only a few have managed to avoid the influence of ‘Him’ and as I carry out the wishes I am not one as myself but a connected force.

Let’s see where the story goes now, shall we?

.

..

...

\-----

Your name is POLYPA GEOZEE, and your blood pusher hurts, it feels as if someone just gouged out your gander bulbs and ate them in front of you.

The troll that you had questioned acted so innocent as if they hadn’t just taken your moirail’s clothes as a spoil of war. The ascending elevator out of the underground did nothing but remind you that they weren’t coming back, Nobody does in the end.

The two trolls next to you seem to be feeling the same, your palm husk rings and you push it to silent, you just need time to process. “(| what if they were telling the truth|)” Diemen questions, looking over at the tall cerulean. He scoffs and shakes his head- “Diemen do you really believe that the alien got kidnapped and taken to the moon and was granted powers? And then magically came back;” The burgundy blood sighs and hums in agreement.

“So what’s the plan now? * I saw you typing away on your palm-husk *|” You cross your arms and gesture to the palm husk in his pocket.

“I called up someone with mind-psionics; we’ll know if they != lying;” he looks over to the numbers on the elevator; you're almost on the ground floor.

“(|you’re going to pan-break them??|)” Diemen’s tone in voice took a turn to a frightening exterior and Mallek looked at him in annoyance.

“Then they should have thought about that before killing my matesp-friend; friend;” his expression was serious if not a little enraged.

Your eyebrows raised in his accidental affirmation, the hacker boy had a flush crush on your friend,

“Nice save*|.”

“Shut up; they = gone now; I couldn't have even..;” he puts a hand to his face and groans.

“(|We’ll find out what happened to them don’t worry, just try not to break their pan fully|)” Diemen went to pet him on the shoulder, you nodded as the elevator finally opened and you all stepped outside.

“(| Im off to go find my pale-mate call me if something happens|).” he rubs his shoulder in unease and steps back.

“Are you sure? You can stay here for the day; my offer still stands;”

A pause from the burgundy-blood, “(| Nah, I'll be fine don't worry|)” and then he’s off to who-knows-where, his smell of meats and sauces follows him as well.

“Aren’t you going off too?;” he looks towards you, bored expression in place, “You got room for one more, I want to be here for, well you know?*|” he nods as he lets out a puff of air, and you follow.

\-----

Your name is LANQUE BOMBYX

You’ve become something of a follower these past few hours.

The normal night you had envisioned was you and your new teal acquaintance going out partying, pailing and then you’d be in bed before 7:00 am but fate had another plan for you.

Even if you didn’t want to follow along.

The teals that you have known for the past few hours are now joining and conversing while you sit next to the passed out drunk one.

“Mmh, whe- shitttt” the teal trails off into a colorful word choice as he sits up and rips off the sopor patch on his forehead and peers at you.

Now that you get a good look at him his eyes are weirdly adorable? You noticed before that his glasses pretty much fogged up his vision but he kept on all the same.

“where are my optica/ spectors?” he puts a hand around his lap and you pick up the glasses, only being slightly disappointed to give them back.

“Thank you” you gesture an almost mocking salute and stand up dialing Daraya’s number on your palm husk,

No response, so you call again.

This time she finally gets off her behind to answer your call- “ ▼ughh, hello?▲” yep definitely her.

“Ok so I haVe some neWs and I'm not sure hoW you’re going to take it and because I don’t care I'm saying it either way.” a pause as you draw a breath “apparently the alien is back?.”

Even your voice felt unsure as you said the words, breath is taken in on the other line before- “▼▼WHAT!??!?▲▲”

That was uncharacteristic? For her? But then again she did have a friendship with the strange little thing, you both did.

Ok, that may have been a bit of a stretch in just being ‘friends’ you pretty much almost made out with them at a party when you first had met them.

“▼Why didn’t you say so dumbass▲” you can pretty much hear her teen angst from a mile away. So you press on, no need to dwell on the past.

“apparently the alien had some other companions, actually a lot, can you meet us on Cullthirst St?” you questioned, “▼I’ll be there▲”

“try not to tell Bronya or Lynera” and then the line cut off.

Tegiri looks at you in amazement and you stare back- “you know the a/ien? how?” he adjusted his glasses and just like that his glasses became fogged.

“We met at a party, not much else to say other than that.” After meeting the alien you both had been sort of stuck in limbo-internet friends, sure you had invited them to frequent parties even if they were a buzzkill who tried to get you back to the caverns early, you still valued and cared for them as a friend.

But then they left and you were left to presume that they had passed away or something, but no, they’re back and you're getting a feeling close to excitement when you had first heard of their re-arrival.

“Wow your kism33sis is a r33al lad,Gor-Gor” great the short one was active, glancing down as she opened the door to the office where Tegiri was laying rest in she peered up at you both, “H33y w33r33 off to try and locat33 th33 ali33n is T33gs aw- Oh.” she stops as she can see a fully awake Tegiri sheathing his blade back into its holster.

“Oop ok! Your awak33 l33t’s go” she grabs Tegiri’s hand and leads him out of the room with you following close behind.

“OH MY TEGIRI I DO HOPE THAT YOUR FEELING BETTER AFTER YOUR APPARENTLY NAST FALL?” A new teal that was almost deafening gave Tegiri a few pats on the shoulder dusting off invisible dust particles.

She only just noticed you and gives a big goofy smile as even ANOTHER teal walks out from behind her, albeit a little shorter.

“AND WHO DO I OWE THE PLEASURE?” she gestures your hand out for you to take and you do, “Lanque.”

“MY MY ONE OF VERY SHORT WORDS I LIKE IT MY NAME IS STELSE SEZYAT JUNIOR AUDIOTERRORIZER, PLEASE TAKE MY CARD” Is this troll crazy? Your hesitation from taking the card Leeds your ganderbulbs upon the shorter teal next to her, her gaze and glare pretty much saying ‘If you don’t take that card Im going to rip out your posture pole’.

“Lanque? Do you knowwww Daraya by any chance?” The teal takes a long sip of her drink as you nod she hums quietly at your new information- “We're hatch mates.”

“HOW LOVELY DEAR, ANY FRIEND OF TYZIAS WHO ALSO HAS ANOTHER FRIEND IS A FRIEND OF MINE” ok? The tall teal’s smile didn’t waver and the longer you looked at her beaming expression the more uncomfortable you got.

“You knowwww the alien as wwwwell?” she raises her gander bulb lids only slightly as she awaits your answer, you simply nod and to be honest anything you say to this troll can probably be spun in a negative way.

Best to keep your mouth shut.

“Oh ok so sore-gore says that wwwwe have to wait for himmmm, says he’s busy getting ready.”

“OH YES I DID MANAGE TO SEE HIM IN SUCH A DISHEVELED STATE, POOR DEAR.” she puts a hand to her face in pity,

“He’ll be fine, it's not like mmmmakeup wwwwwill mmmmake himmmm look any better” she chuckles dryly to herself as the other troll gasps in dramatic disbelief.

“TYZIAS DON'T BE RUDE I'M SURE TAGORA WOULDN’T TALK ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT” she continues to scold ‘Tyzias’ as she rolls her eyes.

Craning your head you could see Tegiri conversing with Tirona on the lounge plank, or mostly Tegiri making factual points about anime while Tirona was basically nodding but paying more attention to her palm-husk.

The troll you now know as Tagora has now entered the Rumpusblock, dusting off particles from his ironed clothes, he looks at you and disappears into the nutrition block.

“Weirdo…” you trail off.

\-----

Your name is MARSTI HOUTEK

The last time someone had called you by your full name was an old employer that threw your scour-dray on the floor. Even after you had cleaned his entire place.

Geez, that was a while ago…

Now you're chained up, on a wall, In a purple blood church.

Fuck your life.

This was almost the worst situation to be in for someone of your caste, sure encountering a drone was bad but at least that was quick. The main preacher is only just finishing her monologue on how not-bullshit it is to kill low bloods,

You don’t believe it obviously.

Just only a few hours ago you were instructing your matesprit’s moirail on some foods to help with her voidrot and now you're hanging like a painting on the wall.

You definitely don’t want to die, sure but being low blood doesn’t give you many options other than get culled or die trying to find something better in your short life. The purples start unhooking you all of the bloodstained walls, the purple bloods that took you there were only a few sweeps old.

The little runts giggled and knocked you out cold, your horns having a continuous thrumming of pain is a reminder of that.

The two twins come up to you and climb to unhook the chains, you drop to the ground, exhausted and tired from your arms being raised above your head.

“you should be happy.” one of them states while the other smiles “THIS IS OUR FIRST SACRIFICE”.

“Why would I be happy when I'm the one that’s going to die -_-” you stand up as the purple blood’s strength pulls you away.

“we haven’t been able to get out much” another pause “WE WANT TO DO OUR BEST”.

“ever since the alien freed us we’ve been able to attend”, You perked up at this, just how did the alien make friends with a bunch of purples, especially ones that want to kill and sacrifice you on site.

“We NeEd To ViSiT tHeM sOoN.”

“You know the alien?” they nod and push you near a spot where no blood-paint? It is nowhere to be seen and you realize that you're their next color on the wall.

“HOW DID A RUSTY LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ALIEN?” you shrug despite your impending doom, one would see your face and say that you were calm but internally you were screaming.

“baizli, remember what the alien said?” one puts an arm over the other's shoulder.

“NO KILLING FRIENDS.” you give a sigh of relief and wipe some building sweat off your forehead,

“but what if they're lying?” one questions while the other repeats the action.

They stay like that for a moment and then both look at you seemingly at the same time, they both mirrored each other's movements which freaked you out.

“we've decided that if you help us find the alien.” the other continues where the other left off “WE’LL LET YOU GO”

“We PrOmIsE.”

You nod and both the trolls look at you in amazement and excitement, they drag you off out of the church much to the dismay of most of the purple blood attending tonight.

But you have no idea if they’re even alive at this point.

\-----

Your name is CHIXIE ROIXMR

People are cheering, their honest to god cheering for your performance.

You're hyped and pumped, so what if some of your notes come out a little airy and raspy, the crowd is really vibing with you and you're happy to entertain.

Your words just seem to get the audience more riled the longer your verses go, if you little alien friend could see you now they’d be so proud, But you haven’t seen them in a while it makes you think that they probably traveled back to their home.

The last performer that went on only got boo’s and rotten Grubloaf thrown at him, to which he rightfully deserved after his pro-empire style rap in a lowblood bar.

Who knows? Maybe your luck has just turned around.

“thank you everybody / i really appreciate it /” as you walked off stage the audience started to yell more, did they want an encore? You crane your head to where the centre stage was when you were met with a horrible sight.

Great drones, just what you wanted for 12th perigee's eve,all of the highbloods have seemed to skedaddle and burgundy’s and brown’s were the only trolls left.

This is the 3rd one this week, another countless slaughter of teenaged trolls just trying to enjoy the last of their adolescence before being sent off-world

They scuttle in left and right to get out of the building almost like terrified grubs, you should probably leave too by the looks of it.

You gather all your belongings and squeeze out of the secret passageway of the building, Your dress almost getting stuck on one of the left-over bars, in the midst of it all you didn’t even grab your hoodie.

The blast of an undescribed source had you almost wildly clamoring out of the small escape way. Another blast and you fell on the cold cement, you were finally outside but that didn’t even seem to make it any better, now groups of trolls were running out of the building and the crowd was dispersing across the area, fixing your bag on your shoulders you ran off only to get tripped over by an unknowing gold blood.

You couldn’t even reprimand them as they were dragged off by a nearby drone, shit you've gotta hurry.

You could see the drone come back seemingly for you, your breathing quickened and you frantically looked around for anyone near.

A purple scuttle-limo had pulled up a few meters away from you, the door swung open and you went for it.

Your strut pods carrying you as fast as you could, you finally made it inside the high blood? Limo.

“Ayye what be hapenin my bronze babe :o)” Your moirail had always managed to keep you on your feet, this was one of those instances.

“how did you know I was here? / last time I checked you were in Cullgrat.”

“nah bb i be motherfxxkin finished in dat chum-fested city” he shrugs and leans his arm on the window, not taking his eyes off of you. Rolling your eyes, you gave him a tight hug to which he reciprocated maybe more due to his immense height compared to you.

“I missed you..” you muttered into his clothed shoulder, he smelt of faygo and Sugar, the smell that you’d always credited to him.

“aww thx babe i be missin you two :o) wanna ave a mothafxxkin jam sesh when w/ get to my hive?” “Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like now Is the time that I'll only be able to (mostly) update at least once a week.
> 
> Also, I love all the teals,,,, + Marsti becomes mom


	12. Of Consequences and Mishaps, Inevitable

Your name is REMELE NAMAQ

Life is great, your great except for the fact that you could be put in death row over something so stupid as Copyright infringement.

Your only course of action to get through this is to commit more crimes

With the moon at your back and a smile on your face you set off in order to find some clarity in this situation, and you found just that but not in the place you would suspect.

In an oliveblood no less, it had seemed.

Now you find yourself unpacking new materials for your art show.

This particular art show would determine whether you would be put on someone’s cull list or not.

You had gotten yourself into a bit of a conundrum these past few nights, which involved a pissed off seadweller complaining that you had stolen their floral blood idea, Now you had to suck up to them in order to get them off your back which brings you back to present-night.

“Where do…..you want this” your helper held up one of your more abstract paintings of a purple blood bound up in a ludicrous amount of chains, of course, this one would sell for a few thousand ceagars, you pointed to an empty case frame as they nodded.

Stretching your arms until you had felt a satisfying pop, you switched some of those expensive, artsy lights you’d see kids on chittr flex about, Not a bad touch if you say so yourself.

You call the oliveblood over and they casually stroll to where your standing,- “ what do youe think?” from how ‘Charun?’ lazily looked around and shrugged you would’ve guessed they hated it or was bored but they looked back to you and gave a thumbs up.

Clasping your hands in delight, you were about to turn to welcome your patrons when you felt a tug on your waist-smock, Charun was standing there with a painting of someone you had wanted to forget about…..but couldn’t. 

“This…….is the alien…..have you met…...them?” their tone,bored but mildly curious as they had looked up at you, the portrait tightly held by the troll.

The alien was someone you had met a few perigee’s ago, they waltzed into your art show completely unannounced and looking for a friend, criminal or not and you were happy to provide.

“Theye were my muse, things change thoughe, they probably died frome a drone, no one stays forever” you knew damn well that you were lying to this trolls face, your relationship with the alien had never deteriorated ever since they had left.

Maybe it’s better that way, with the situation you were in now.

Scratching your temple as you walked to take the painting from them, hanging the painting back in its place you looked over to your new hired helper, a lanky bronze with social skills that you're glad you didn’t have.

“~Golly ganoo Miss Namaq you're a very talented individual~” This troll definitely had a deterred way of speaking, not annoying of course but mildly off-putting.

He’s lucky he’s cute.

“Why thank you, uhe what was your name againe?” 

“~Oh! My name is Vikare Rattite, eager to work for your rezillion ruckus~” he offers his hand for you to shake which you do with some hesitancy.

“...Uh….people are outside…” he pints to the door where the public is waiting to ram through to your art show.

You scramble about and try to look the most presentable as you can, you rush over to the door eager to show the participants, “welcome everyone thanke you all for coming please come ine~”

“Get to the backe I’ll pay your there” you hissed at the olive and bronze, if your art patrons knew that you had employed those two they would drag them off to clown church.

You watch as they scramble towards the back door, humming quietly as some of your customers have already carelessly started to take your masterpieces.

“Heye excuse me-” you were cut off by loud rumbling outside, turning you were met with-Oh no.

“Ж Well I’m Waitin’ Ж” this sea-dweller breathed eloquence and douchebag-ery and a shiver went up to your back in fright, standing as straight as you could almost made your posture pole break as you gave your nicest and not scared shit-less greetings.

“Of course, Of course, come ine sir I appreciate you taking your time to see my works'' leading him down to the main area where most works were being shown, he hangs his lusus-skinned coat on the coat rack amongst purple rags and keys.

“Ж Hear me well Namaq if I bloody see one of my works hanging here and stolen, I'll skin’ ya head to toe and feed ya to me’ lusus Ж” Jegus this guy was a dick, you only have to survive an hour though, you can do it.

You’ve survived the worst things up until now, what’s a little risk, sure you took inspiration (and a few brush strokes) from one of his most recent works but hey, who’s keeping track?

Over the next few minutes you both explored your art gallery, Quietly passing purples asking prices, you made it back to the front- “Ase you can see none of my workse has intended or stolen frome you in any situation” 

“Ж That might be the case but...Ж” he grabs your wrist and pulls your forward, you let out a small yell as he pushes you close to your face

“Ж Who ever said ya’ were coming out of this alive?, I know what my brush strokes look like ya’ Fucking disgusting cerulean Ж” ouch, rude but nonetheless the tight grip he has on your arm is almost painful, damn you highblood strength.

“Ж I’ve been watching your art shows for awhile, waiting for ya’ to try and steal from me next, so I've taken it upon myself to stall for the drones, let’s see ya’ try and walk yourself out of this one Ж” he drops you to the ground as the other purples start to shuffle out of the building, “heye I have a buisnesse here, doe your mind?” 

“Ж after this I doubt you’d have a business to run back to darlin’ Ж” he walks off and retrieves his coat, his laughs echoing around the building.

A low buzz-humming sound alerts you to the drone standing just a few meters away and you realize now you can't really lean on anything now,

You're fucked.

\-----

Your name is CHARUN KROJIB

There’s a low humming outside and you're opted to go check but Remele told you and some tall guy to stay here,

“~Oh willy-wallocks, Mss Namaq must have forgotten about our-toppled selves, by the sounds of it she sounds indescribably busy, we should pop-off away beforehand my Olive-blooded friend~” you wince at this trolls way of direct speaking, it can honestly give anyone a thinkpan-ache and your well on your way of getting one.

“We should…..go check though just….in case...Vikare right?” you had only just met the cerulean and now you're worried? You’ve got to stop eating those multi-colored worms now.

“~Ah yes that’s me, I can see you're worried, are you in any of her Quadrantid romantics my comrade?~” he questions with much more vigour than you're used to from any troll. You shake your head ‘no’ you’ve actually never been in any relationship romantically before, never felt the need.

You just weren’t one to value relationships, until you met the alien a few wipes ago.

“Well pitied-protrusions is something that I have always welcomed, let’s make sure that she’s in tip-top shape~” he quietly opened the door to the utter chaos happening now.

A massive drone was in the room….Remele….on the floor in a pool of her own blood….the drone stood there for a few more seconds before collecting and storing data away in the immense database of castes and hemospectrum inquiries.

“CASTE NAME: NAMAQ, CRIME: CONTINUED IMMEDIATE EXPOSURE OF COPYRIGHTED WORKS AND STOLEN CANVASES, OBJECTIVE AND VERDICT: IMMEDIATE EXECUTION”

For some reason, your body started moving on its own and before you knew it, while the drone was processing the information you threw the cerulean over your shoulder and heaved her across as silently as you could.

The drone's buzzing continued and you were about to freeze in fear when an arm grabbed your shoulder and pulled you out of the gallery’s back exit.

The air was cool against your skin and the troll on top of you was much colder in body temperature.

You both tumbled below the steep hill, the purple grass and wet grounds making your clothes damp and muddy.

A few sputtering coughs were heard as you rolled her onto her back, her breathing steady but raspy nonetheless, she looks over your shoulder and widens her eyes, - “ all mye art-thate-” it sent her into another spiral of sputtering coughs, cerulean blood cascaded on your gloved hand as you tried to get her to sit up.

“-Ime fine, Im fine” she brushed your hand away as she stood up, a few strands of hair fell over her gander-bulbs as she struggled to stand up, with the bronze catching her fall.

“~Miss Namaq you should be going to a docterrorizer immediately, lest you bleed out~” his expression held forth as he carried most of her body weight on his side.

“Ime a fuqueing criminal now, on the rune you ever hear of it?” he didn’t seem to catch her sarcasm and she waved you both off with a strained scowl.

“If I staye here the drones…..will be after...me” she fell to the ground in a loud heap and you rushed over, she was losing too much blood, you had to think, cmon Charun think, If you went anywhere near a doctoreriorizzer you’d all be blown to shreds for harbouring a criminal now.

“~we should set off for somewhere with a medi-cull kit, Im almost indefinitely sure I have one in my hospitable hive~” he gestured for you to take one side of Remele while you took the other, she was barely keeping consciousness at this point but nonetheless seething with rage.

“Thate asshole thinks he cane just throw me awaye like fuqueing trash, he should be...the one begginge me for forgiveness” she tried standing again only to fall forward a little more, Vikare looked at you once again in strained confusion, you needed her to calm down but it seemed that she was paying no mind, her sclera grew darker in colour the longer she went on.

It was..your time to shine? 

“Thate drone though that if I just laide down like a dying barkbeast I-”

Her ranting came to a halt when you placed your not cerulean-blood stained glove across her face in a papping motion, she looked at you in fright as her sclera came back to her normal yellow, you could make the distinct change of colours because her cheeks started to dust a bright cerulean hue in the barely lit darkness.

“~Golly I thought you said you both were not in a quadrant together~” 

Remele took that awkward moment of silence to finally pass out, the strain on her acid tract gash was getting more damp through her torn clothes, looks like ceruleans can only take so much before taking the strife.

“We need to find…..help now.”

\-----  
Your name is ELWURD ???

Mostly all your exploits tonight have been through seeing your ex again and stirring something between you and some tall pissed-off jade.

You find yourself walking towards another place you wouldn’t expect to be at this hour, one of your associates that would help sneak drugs through some of the districts using hacked drones.

He seemed to be on the down-low most of the time, but something you both shared was finding a funny little alien wandering the streets of Alternia, he had contacted you just before about knowing something about the alien and something that your not sure exactly sure what, maybe the eagerness to see your little buddy again.

The walk there wasn’t all that far from the caverns or that dreaded beach where you’d left Bronya and her tall little helper, The two kids that they were looking for were both covered thinkpan to strutpod in sand and dirt, so maybe they were just hanging out before the no-fun squad had found them?

Who cares, what’s done is done and you know that you’ll probably never see Bronya again after this, after all only a few more perigee's before you’d have to start your ordeals.

DrugkisPal [DP] started trolling SnakeBytes [SB] at 5:14Hrs

DP: Yo Im here Let me in wouLd ya 

SB: hold up; gimme a sec;

DrugkisPal [DP] ceased trolling SnakeBytes [SB] at 5:15Hrs

Standing there in the Alternian windy nights was never a horrible thing for you, let’s be honest. 

After a few more moments a hand grabbed onto your shirt and pulled you into the hivestem. You were thinking you were going to be met with your cerulean acquaintance and the alien sleeping or some shit but no, standing there in the dim lights of Mallek’s dump of a hive was a pissed-off looking Olive-blooded Girl. 

“I didn’t know you wanted me to be a third wheeL for this date MaLLek.“ 

\----- 

Your name is CIRAVA HERMOD 

Holy shit, 

The supposed art gallery you were supposed to go to is now in shambles and there’s a lot? Of cerulean blood is splattered around the littered floor. 

What the fuck happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop we're getting into some heavy shit now.


	13. Of Custodians and Diamonds, Irreplaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck-it Double update

Your name is MALLEK ADALOV

Hesitance has never been your forte, exponentially being prepared and going into things organized was also a weakness of yours.

Your ordeals are close, your think-pan is running 100miles a minute, your lusus won’t stop trying to get you into the recuperacoon to sleep and to make matters worse your alien flush-crush is dead and the killer is only a few meters below you.

You wish you could hold them, hug them, tell them how much you’ve missed them, confess and have them in your quadrant before you’d leave it all behind.

“So they're not aLive anymore…” Elwurd trails off, her form slumped against the wall adjacent to Polypa’s brooding stance, she had almost looked like she was going to stifle a sniff, but her cool composure kept through.

Her depressive state was contagious as you all tried to get your bearings, the deep vibrations of the gushing water below would have been soothing if not for the situation you were all in.

“We need you to try and search their pan *|” the olive-blood had explained, Elwurd nodded as you all made your way to the elevator for the 2nd time tonight.

“Right and what are you both gonna do with the troLL after?” she questions, and you look over at Polypa who doesn’t say anything. As much as Elwurd was one of your best acquaintances and it’s not like she hadn’t done illegal things before like c’mon she’s a drug-dealer for crying out loud, but you both felt it was best if you kept it to yourselves.

She rolls her eyes and shrugs “I get it y'aLL are doing some shady shit, just don’t drag me in when you get caught.”

The doors opened once again and the water was louder now, the two girls stepped out before you and you skimmed around the area to the tied up troll in the corner.

They looked up at you, you could obviously tell they’d been crying, their ganderbulbs were puffy and saturated, they tried to move away from you but their injured leg left them stumbling away in fear. For what they had done to your friend they should be scared, they should feel sorry for hurting someone that probably tried to befriend them before running away.

Elwurd looked down at them with skepticism and rolled her eyes once again, the troll seemed to recognize them and was a bit hurt by the gesture, This troll had to be some sort of stalker to the alien, from the gesture to know some of the trolls you’d known they had been acquainted with.

Elwurd kneels down before the captive and looks at them blankly, with no emotion just immense eye contact.

The troll receiving the psychic whiplash slowly relaxes as if they're slowly retreating into unconsciousness after a long day, you know well that if Elwurd were to keep the link up for more than a few hours the troll’s think-pan would start to melt making them factually useless to the empire.

You see as her sign starts to glow on their forehead.  
\-----

Your name is MS-MSpa M...who?

Your brain feels syrupy and foggy, is this what getting psychically interrogated feels like, with Ardata it was like pulling your body to do something without your mind registering but now...everything feels nice and lukewarm.

You don’t feel like thinking now.

Do you feel light? Is light...the right word??

Ah, who cares- you feel as if you're on the brink of sleep when a voice invades your think-pan, you let it in of course.

>Oy, can you hear me> the voice projects those words into your mind and you give an airy chuckle, what a nice voice...so soft.

>Hey haaa..hahaha Elyyyywurrrddd > you answer back with another giggle, you can feel the trolls bubbling in anger in this mind link? But you feel almost too stoned to care,

>Look, open your mind up and don’t try to block it off or else your think-pan wiLL meLt faster> she threatens her face crossing into dangerous territory but you couldn’t give two shits, it’s not like you haven't gotten high with a friend before. 

>Sureeeeee Elyyyy come onn in> the nickname you're giving your friend has just now reached your ears and you can’t stop yourself from smiling, good times? good times.

You can feel her rummaging around your mind and it hits you, the first prick of pain along your senses that has you screaming in agony, Elwurd presses on though her expression strained with focus is taking a toll on herself.

It feels as if someone’s pressing tiny claws into the middle of your brain and trying to get them to separate, the thought alone bringing tears to your eyes.

Elwurd is still holding you down in reality as you try to squirm away, you feel more tears prick your eyes, what’s she trying to find, the void is swallowing more of you up as you try and get your thoughts straight.

Nothing's working and the pain prevails along with your mind as she pushes more into your older memories, her eyes widen in confirmation and the pain stops for a split-second.

>please stoppp..> your inner voice dies off into a whisper as you can feel yourself losing something, your mind it seemed, but the pain spreads once again tearing a whimper from your overused voice box.

She went through even more memories as she held you down, the more she looked through the more your head hurt, she went through when you’d met Tagora to John all the way down to meeting Feferi.

>hoLd on just a second..no...no way, what the fu-> she was cut off by another memory being replayed in your mind for the both of you to witness, it was when you had met Elwurd for the first time, you can remember it like it was yesterday.

The memory in question was when you had decided to attend to get that much-needed drink after that Quadrant fiasco with Bronya and her lost sweater, you both were laughing and mimicking some of the people on the community TV that was playing inside the venue.

Elwurd looked at you in astonishment? At least you think, the tears building up in your eyes made everything blurry and out of place.

>holy shit> she looked at you and slowly pulled your body up, you tried forming coherent sentences but the only thing that seemed to come out was unintelligible words. You were blacking out and fast, you slapped yourself mentally and thought ‘no, no that’s going to be your like 100th time tonight...just stay..awake’ thoughts echoing in your head alerted you to a force that was no longer in your mind.

You felt as if you could finally breathe again.

“Wha-shit” Elwurd had dropped you on your side which made you hiss in pain and immediately went to pick you up once again, Mallek and Polypa looked down at Elwurd as if she was crazy as she gave a breathy chuckle.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m so sorry, are you aLright?” she hugged you harder and you had to pat her to let you have a little breathing air, she pushed some of the strands of hair stuck to her forehead away and peered at you with a small smile “is your pan okay?” she pushed back your own hair with her hand, he claws folding back and massaging your scalp, which wasn’t the worst feeling and something you were surprised you needed right now

She picked you up slowly so as to not further damage your already swollen strut-pod.

“You're not going to believe this..” you look up at Elwurd in your uncomfortable position in Elwurd hold almost like someone would hold a football, - “It’s the alien” Mallek and Polypa both widen their eyes, “what are you talking about *|” she steps closer and looks down at you, her expression hoping something?

Mallek looks at you as well and looks at Elwurd to press for more details, “They have every single memory you’d expect them to have, even meeting you too as well, In their own words and senses and even when they’d met me” she held you up with her arms hooked under your armpits holding you up like a child now.

“Elwurd = you sure that this troll != just mangle your own think pan;” he questioned looking skeptically at you, he kept his hands hidden in the pockets of his hoodie as she set you down on the ground, you swayed from side to side before landing on the floor.

“hoLy fuck, are you sure your the aLien?, you Look Like a troLL now, how the fuck did that happen” you hesitantly spoke the best you could with a rattled up mind

Ah, uh-er, you're pretty sure, it’s a long story.

“My psionics are never wrong AdaLov.” she flatly answered, whipping her hair back around her shoulder.

Polypa leaned down to you not breaking eye contact or her expression and spoke- “if your really the alien, what was the last thing you had done when we had met.”

She was giving you an out now and your consciousness was fading with time, you slowly brought your hand up to her face and gave a small pap before falling forward and passing out on her shoulder.

Being unconscious wasn’t the worst thing right now.

Not anymore.

\-----

Your name is POLYPA GEOZEE

What the...HOLY FUCK, your a dumbass. You could cry right now, you want to smile to yourself but also wanted to beat yourself as well. The build-up of tears will have to wait if only for a little while, Your the happiest you could be at this moment, your beautiful little diamond is in your grasp once again.

You hold them close to yourself and make sure you're hearing and feeling this right, you bring your hand up to your moirail’s wrist, you just need to check if they were here, breathing with you.

You felt their pulse and sighed to yourself, through thick and thin, no matter what you were hopelessly pale for them.

Their appearance had changed and since Elwurd had confirmed it this was your moirail, the way they had papped your face just now was a tell-tale sign that it was them, the hand movements almost identical. The gesture making you blush and purr softly.

Mallek dropped down next to you, “fuck; so it really = them;” he was going to reach up to touch them but dropped his hand just as fast.

Their breathing quickened and Elwurd took that moment to put a point stump to their forehead,- “the strain was too much on their think-pan, have they been in sopor slime lately?” Elwurd questions and you look down when you’d first taken them under false pretenses but nonetheless they’d been unconscious for the past few hours and for any troll that wasn’t the best without sopor.

“Shit that = not good;” he scratched the back of his head near his horns and sighed, “I've got a recoup’ at the top we should go” you nodded to him and carried your moirail out of the damp and humid room, the elevator ride was uncomfortably silent until Mallek broke the silence and blurted “How in the fuck = they a troll?”

Looking down to them you thought of the story they had told you that you’d refused to believe, you feel utterly stupid now, although some of their tales seem far-fetched, some of it resonated with you for some reason, ah well that’s something to question them about when they wake up,

‘That’s if they wake up’ a voice whispers in your think-pan.

You ignore it.

You make it to the recuperacoon and place your diamond inside, their face morphs from one of aching and fear to one of contentment along with some more gentle paps and words of tranquility they’d once done for you.

Once you were all sure you left them to their own rest, you leaned on the closed door and took a deep breath and looked down, the only sound was a slithering of Mallek’s introduced lusus and the quiet snores of your moirail through the door.

“Fuck; shit;” Mallek was almost as shellshocked as you from the looks of it, you had felt the guilt but then again you both hadn’t known.

The thought of almost killing your moirail without knowing made your acid tract do flip-flops, You hear Elwurd groan and look over to the cerulean closing the blinds she pauses then turns to Mallek “the suns rising, do you have enough room for one more”.

Mallek nodded blankly and gestured for you to follow, Elwurd looked at you and gave a wink as you both trailed after him.

Tomorrow you’ll have some questions for your little diamond, you all will.

\-----

Your name is KUPRUM MAXLOL

The rain and sun seem to be coming at the same time, time to head off, you wake up your moirail in the best way; a little shock always helps most get ready, she wakes up with a start and shoves your face in a half pap- half slap.

You giggle and haul your bag over your shoulders, ready to head back to your coon’. Folykl, however, seems a bit distracted. You turn and face her “>what’s up with you dork?” you question but she ignores you and continues to sniff the air.

“Do………...you….smell that?” you try and have a sniff as well, nothing but salty air and, Oh!... Blood.

You both freeze as the blair of an Alarm goes off tenfold.

“We…….should…...go” she pulls your hair a little in order to maintain some energy, you break off into a slow jog as some drones start popping around the perimeter.

“>maybe Trizza’s finally decided to recruit me, after all my chittr messages lololol” you laugh, but to be honest the thought sends a jolt of your own psionic energy up your posture pole

“Don't be…...stupid….your….so gross” she slapped the top of your nug bone which stifled your laugh, “>not as gross as licking the rug of your matesprit’s hive Fol” she giggles on her own and the air feels clearer now.

But you don’t expect that’ll be for long.

\-----

Your name is TRIZZA TETHIS

Holy Carp, fuck.

Trolls just hate you for some reason, sure you’ve blown up hives and ruined lives but it’s pretty much your motto at this point and what is an heiress if she can’t flaunt her power.

You expected to finally have the one person that you’ve ever been flushed for return their feelings but no they slicked out of Cullgrat with the excuse of ‘I be missin my diamond;o)’ you had half the mind to blow him up like the land-dweller scum he was but no, you couldn’t bear to see him hurt.

If anyone were to cull him with bare fronds it’s going to be you.

And even now things just seem to be getting worse i.e your going to fucking cry, your lusus has just vanished without a trace when you find out who it was that stole them you’ll skin them like the salamander they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trizza's lusus is


	14. Of Illogical Invasions and Impeccable Immaturity

Your name is DARAYA JONJET, a few hours ago you tried to drown yourself in sopor slime hoping that sleep would be able to overtake your thinkpan or death really, anything will do. But now you're being forced out of the brooding caverns by the new info that your little alien friend is out and about once again, Lanque may be lying but hey? what do you have to lose?

Like most Jade Bloods you could still stand the sun as it would be rising in a couple of hours give or take, you don't have a scuttle buggy but you're strutpods haven't failed you before so why should they now. Maybe he is lying, maybe he just wants to make a fool out of you, After Lynera stopped talking to him he wanted someone new to quarrel with, sadly it must have been you tonight.

Lynera and Bronya have already left the caverns, trying to find a feral Wanshi on the loose, leaving you with the best escape option, the Cavern passageways are deep and dark with faint scents of blood or maybe iron?

Other Jade's hurry past you in a hushed conversation with one another, you think to yourself what's the point? Most if not all Jade bloods have to live a life of solitude and isolation, Wouldn't it be easier just to accept the fact that you're always going to be alone, you give a dry chuckle, you're a fucking hypocrite, you were the one that actively tried to seek out an extraterrestrial to have a so-called 'good time' and now you’re finding yourself with weird feelings toward another.

You fucking hate your caste, you'll never get to be in a quadrant, you'll never get social interaction when you go through your ordeals, you're just going to be stuck like the pathetic troll you are.

You can feel the icy wind on your back, Lanque told you he would meet you at the intersection of the teal courthouses, Lanque is probably making this up to get you to back him up to do whatever legal troubles he seems to find himself in, this wouldn't be the first time, Oh no, you remember Bronya having to bail him out of a situation involving a teal's lusus almost being stepped on by a drunk Lanque.

You don't know why Bronya would continue to stick up for him, but then again she's an extroverted goody two strut-pod-encasements. You stepped near to the front of the courthive, careful as to not alert the drones, because hey...you’re kind of on the clock right now.

You see a familiar pair of horns, stepping closer into the light you can now see him conversing with a... Teal?

With how well you know Lanque by now he probably slept with the lawyer almost like a get out of jail free card. You shake your head, you're not surprised, let's be honest. The teal notices your presence and gestures for Lanque to turn, he spots you and rolls his eyes dramatically.

"Well look Who it is, you didn't let Bronya or Lynera folloW you did you?" Shaking your head, no, you watch as he gives a delayed sigh of relief.

You're glad it’s just him you don’t think you can handle seeing-"Hey, you mmmmade it." ah, great sweet mirthful gods.

Stepping out next to your broodmate was the overworked Teal herself, Tyzias Entykk. You give a smile at the troll as she takes a long sip from her mug, you can feel your cheeks dusting in jade " wwwwwe tried looking around Outglut but..."

"You tWo knoW each other?" he looks between you both, " mmmmutual friend connection" the teal states a matter of fact, “get this, all the courthive’s in Cullgrat, Outglut, Thrashthurst are being shut dowwwwn for a wwwwipe, have you gotten any newwwws recently from the caverns?”

“▼Nah, don’t think so, but then again I haven’t really had the time to stay up on the news” you look over to where Lanque is standing, he’s looking towards the rush of teals coming out of the building seemingly looking for a specific troll, Tyzias follows your gaze.

“I don’t think he’ll be too long, don't wwwworry.” she gives a draft laugh a she takes a sip from her signature mug, he glares at her and rolls his eyes “Im not-he’s handling my case, that’s all” he crosses his arms and walks off to the side.You look to Tyzias as she takes another sip, her ganderbulbs closing as she revels in the taste of ‘water’ as she had most eloquently put when you had first met her, at first you had that it was some sort of narcotic drink or coffee but she had looked at you with a crooked grin.

Yep, great times.

She yawns and it lasts for around 5 seconds, hey? new Alternian record you guess.

Maybe the only part your missing in all this is the part where you’ll finally say ‘HEY I’m pale for you or whatever’ yeah that wouldn’t pan out but the troll you’ve come to not despise these past few wipes has always had ‘that’ look about her, it made you want to just shove her into the recuperacoon to get some fucking sleep for once, but hey, she has a matesprit for that you guess.-something pulls you out of your dread with a tug on your skirt, “▼▼Wanshi ah we-WANSHI? Shit, that means-oh gog▲▲”

“-Daraya!!! You know you're not!!!! meant to leave the caverns!!! at this hour!!!” Lynera comes barreling in with the subtlety of a brick, you groan and Tyzias pipes up at the new troll and whispers “is that Lynera?” you nod and pivot around to see Bronya trailing just behind her, Fucking shit, great, this was exactly what you had needed right now. Bronya’s overdramatic gasps leaves her as she rounds on you for being outside the caverns.

“Daraya we were worried! What if something had happened” she tries to reach out for your shoulder with her frond but you shrug her off, don’t need another reason for people to pity you right now.She sighs and then spots Lanque making goo-goo gander-bulbs at a teal that looks like he was ripped straight out of an anime.

“Did you both sneak off without me knowing? Daraya you can’t keep doing this, what if you got injured or worse” you deadpan as she starts fretting over minimalistic things that you honestly couldn’t care less about. Tyzias seems to be unhearing to your squabble with Bronya as she gently pats your shoulder, “Don’t worry my lusus is like that too sometimes” what makes you definentley worry is the fact that Bronya isn’t even your lusus to begin with, she’s only like what? A few sweeps older than you? Tyzias seems to be stifling a dry laugh.

You sigh and pull Bronya’s point stumps off of your form, “▼Bronya calm down, Lanque just texted me saying something about the alien.▲” you finish it off as she stops to process the information - “The alien? Oh dear are they all right? I haven’t been able to call or see them in peridgee’s” her concern is warranted considering what planet you live on right now.

“▼I'm not sure but I-▲” A Deep and guttery siren wails in the distance, you all turn to see a bunch of drones being stationed outside the parameters of the courthive and down the road, you turn to Tyzias as she holds the same expression most teals are having; utter dread.

A voice comes into focus screeching “CITIZENS OF ALTERNIAN LEGAL SYSTEM, THRASHTHURST’S BORDERS LOCKDOWN WILL BE ENGAGED FOR THE NEXT 168HRS FAIL TO COOPERATE WITH BOUNDARIES WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE CULLING, ALL LEGAL CASES TO BE SUSPENDED FOR THE NEXT 72HRS” the voice shut off without a trace, some of the ships flying ahead started to circle around the specific courthouses i.e where your standing.

Well shit,can’t argue with that.Lynera looks like she’s close to screaming and Bronya has to quiet her down before tending to you all. Tyzias looks over as five more trolls walk over to you both, Lanque seems to be conversing with Tegiri about legal schmuck while Tagora is taking to fixing Tirona’s ratty hair, trying to wrangle it into a neat bunch which is not going well and Stelsa smiles at you both.

“MY, MY HOW PREPOSTEROUS OVER A DEMAND AND JUST BEFORE SOME OF OUR EXAMS, ZIZI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Stelsa beckons a response from Tyzias as she huffs but her eyes are on something else…? You follow her gaze perplexed until you can see it too.

It’s a bit hard to tell especially when the moon is slowly disappearing for the night but you can make out the sight mostly.Swirling patterns trace the sky as you make out small pin prints of lights tracing the sky almost UFO like.

“That’s the-...Heiress’s ship, wwwwhat the-?” A blast is heard in the distance near Outglut, a teal nasally screams in the distance as most scramble away, the rush of trolls pushes your small group to the side as they rush out to evade certain death. Lanque had grabbed the teal boy’s hand and they both took off running in the crowd, their forms retreating and morphing into the crowd of teal.

“[] Hey! Lanque Wait up[]” Wanshi runs off after Lanque as Lynera screams for her to come back, Lynera almost smacks you in the face with her horns as she trips over her own long skirt when someone had stepped onto it.

A small teal screams in the distance about finding ‘Tagora?’ Tyzias’s eyes widen once again and she takes off running after the other troll. “Tirona get back here!” you take off after her much to Bronya’s dismay- your strut pods are aching from trying to keep up with the teal, for someone that’s always tired she’s running like she’s trying out for the arena stickball team.

“H33y buddy, no worri33s I was just trying to-” a caught off gasp leads you both to see the teal being held up by a dispense-guard drone holding her up by her collar, her strut-pods were dangling with fear, Tyzias warded you off to deal with it herself, she pushed you to the side so the drone couldn't’ see you from around the corner.

You now only just realize that if you were spotted outside the caverns right now, you're probably dead, god you're a moron.

“Tirona wwwwas just looking for our classmmmmate that’s all” Tyzias waves off and sputters for an explanation as to why the runt disobeyed an order directly after hearing it.You groan as you can’t really do anything right now, As a jade, your court hearings and defenses on why you shouldn’t be culled right now are close to none.

“THE ANNOUNCEMENT WAS GIVEN AT EXACTLY 5:55HRS ADHERING TO THE WARNING IS COMPULSORY AND FAIL TO DO SO RESULTS IN EMPRILISTIC PUNISHMENT” the tiny teal abashedly was growing more tired as she tried to struggle free, Tyzias looked almost petrified, did this runt mean that much to her? Again you're a hypocrite because the amount of times you’ve bent over posture pole for Wanshi is more times than you can count.

The drone drops Tirona onto the ground and she lets out an oinkbeest-like squeal, “FROM RECENT TASKS OF THE EMPIRE TEAL-M3M-3X WILL BE SPARED FOR NOW AND AN IMMEDIATE CULLING WILL BE GOING TO THE LOWEST ACHIEVING GROUP, THIS WILL BE THE ONE AND ONLY WARNING TO THIS SPECIFIC COURTHOUSE 7-B, FAIL TO COOPERATE AND AN IMMEDIATE CULLING OF ANOTHER GROUP OF MINORITY” The drone makes a low buzzing sound and hulks off toward the left district of the courhive.

The next sounds from down the hall the drone had sauntered away to, are one of agony and screaming, Tirona runs to Tyzias as you assume first but she speeds right past her and grabs onto another well-dressed teal, her patron troll perhaps? The male teal gives a shout of surprise and tries to pull her off but she latches on tight and starts to whimper.

“What the fuck happened? *________.”

You wonder that yourself.

\-----

Your name is SKYLLA KORIGA

The running water from the outside tap from your ranch is lulling you into a short nap, your lusus- big as she may be but comforting, all the same, is draped across your lap in slumber as you chuckle to yourself in a post-duty state, after soaking for a while in your coop everything just fell silent.

Your lusus barks a small yipp for food as your rose from your rocker. Another puff of cool night air leaves your squawk-gaper, you turn to the sound of wind pushing back almost forcefully, you turn to the direction it had passed, your gandebulbs widen in surprise.

The city a couple of hours away from your ranch has just been bombed, you could tell from the clouds of smoke leading in the distance and along with the fire it was pretty obvious.

Was your lusus is yipping at something?

You turn and see your lusus opening the fence as a rush of gold sprints through, “Skylla!...SKylla! Skylla! I need your help PLeaze oh gog!” he’s hauling what seems to be another troll on top, their face is covered by a mop of hair but you could tell from the heavy bruising that he was a rusty, he groaned in pain as you led them both inside.

“Zee what in tarnation happened?” you laid the plump burgundy blood on your lusus hair-covered loungeplank. The troll gave a hesitant puff of air as he relaxed into the frond-stitched cushions. “I don’t know what happened but I found him lying outzide my hive, I don’t have many medi-cull kit suppliez, pleaze don’t let him, oh gog-”

He’s starting to hyperventilate and you patted his back in a comforting motion, it worked..sort of? He wouldn’t stop petting his moirail’s hair back as you tried to work on some of the bruises and shallow cuts. You had half the pan to just throw him out of the room while you worked but no, you may not have one but moirallegiance will always speak to you as almost extremely important to trolls.

“I fixed him up the best I could, his bruises ain't gonna heal for a’ while though, don’t worryy Zee he’ll be good” you had slipped a sopor patch onto his forehead under his heavy bangs, You guide Zebede out of the rumpus-block to the nutrition block. He doesn’t seem too keen on doing anything other than looking over to his moirail every 10 seconds.

“Zee nothin’ will come to pass if yya keep looking over, yyou gotta let him rest” Zebede nods as he looks down at his point-stumps. His emotions spoke louder than words and he kept fumbling with his sweatshirt as you handed him a delicacy that can cure almost anything;

“Grub-cake?” you ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternia really do be like dat sometimes doe :o)


	15. Of Guardians, Guarded

Your name is MSPA READER, The sky feels heavy and your lungs feel light.

You don’t know who or what you’re expecting when you open your eyes but- here you are, you’re in your body, no...not your Trollsona or some shit like that but you’re in YOUR body, the human one.

You move your fingers, they felt extremely heavy and the action was starting to make you feel tired, lethargic, and sluggish.

What were you doing again?

To the best of your ability (which is your worst), you conclude that your floating, gosh lucid dreaming and tripping like a dumbass might be your one and only talent you’ll put on your resume. Now on to more pressing matters, you look around perplexedly, you feel an eminent green glow crusting just outside your vision, so far away yet so close, You call out into the void as you had done before except this time you feel as if the void is only a few meters away ironically.

"̫̮̿̇H̻͚͊͂͑͢-̳̅H͍̝̰͌̒͊e͖̲̭͌̈̓͜͠y̟͉̠͊̽̍̾͢,͓̏ ̧͙͌͞͠ͅd̪̭̆̄͗͢ü͙d͙e-ȧ̢̬̜͊͘ȓ̬é̥..̮̇.̡̮͊̒.̬̕͟͞.̟͌.̧̧̦̙͇̀̄̽̕̚ỵ̰͐͆̽͢ô̳͇̞̅̎͢ȗ̟ ̗̪̊̌o̢̘̜̾̔̕͢͞k̛̞͖̩̗̟̈̏̎̈a͉͍̻̥̿̎̑͆͠ͅy̰̓?̡͓̻͇̘͂̎͗͆̈"̤̲̬̪͓͗̾̌͞ Uhh what, the fuck? The sound emanates from the corners of your brain, you know this person right? Your brain is going at a million miles per hour. Someone is shaking your shoulder, you turn around.

"̖̾d̨̖̻͍̉͑̔̐ū͎̖̫̭̇̓̇̒͜d̲͗ė͍ ̡̡̗̊̽̎Ḭ́ ̛͉̖̬̻̣̄̊̾͘a͚̩͚̅̀̚s̬̟̿̉͢͝k̝̝͔̒͑͆̕͢é̬d̜͠ ĭ̞̖̏f̩̬̆̌.̧̦̙͊̽̋̕͢.̡̌̉...You were okay?” You nod but still can’t seem to pinpoint who this is, he bears a striking resemblance to Dave….but..who?- The floor drops out from beneath you, you scream as it drops into a darker atmosphere, you flail your arms pathetically.

Just like you isn’t it? A voice tells you, You can’t change anything, can you? The void is endless it seemed, the more you push the universe will just place you back right where you are. You can’t hear Doc scratch anymore, the only sounds being the flailed clothing along your body as you free-fall into utter darkness.

-

You wake up with a start, the dream or-er nightmare you guess? Leaving your frame of memory this passing moment. The surrounding area feels warm and mushy, your head feels clear for once, yo- Oh fucking damn it, Did you pass out again?

You peer out into the reality you’ve been brought back into, a green light emanating around your sentences, God, don’t tell me that your back at that assholes moon mansion. You raise your head groggily, you were expecting to find yourself at the bottom underground river but here you are, a tall recouperacoon with sopor leaking off the sides.

Oh shit, your in Mallek’s hivestem, the vibrating sounds of the recouperacoon warming up sent a shiver up your spine, How the fuck were you going to get out? A few hours ago you had the high of being confident in your teleportation powers and then they suddenly disappeared at the moment you needed them most, Elwurd then proceeded to rack your brain for answers.

Yeah, that’s totally not scaring you right now.

Maybe your teleportation powers do still work and you didn’t push yourself enough, you sit up or you at least try to? Sopor slime is kind of gross and almost exactly like quick-sand if you're not tall enough.’No, don’t think about random shit right now’ you tell your busted-up self, you have more pressing things to worry about now.

Speaking of Sopor slime, wasn’t it supposed to stop nightmares? Maybe it was a vision, Oh shit, Are you a fortune teller or a soothsayer as the kids say? The dream is foggy in your head and although scary, it brought upon a sudden warmth you can’t quite pinpoint.

First things first you need to get out of the weird alien bed, you scramble for the handles on top, peeking out into your surroundings you looked down to at least 3-meter drop. Jesus Christ! How the hell did you get in here? Maybe Chahut magically threw you in here, pulling your head back in you bump your horns on the way, Fuck shit, you really miss being human.

Closing your eyes focusing on the ground a small quiver almost like a sizzling sound than ‘ZAP’ you’re on the ground head first mind you. You groan and look up at the clock stashed amongst other bits and bobs that Mallek has either hoarded or can’t be bothered to clean up; 6:00 pm.

You look down to your injured leg and see that it’s healed significantly over the course of your rest, you take a stand, it only hurts lightly.

You open the door and step outside near the foyer, the sounds of alternian crickets (that probably would’ve destroyed you in a fight) click in the distance. The clicking repeats but soon turns into a hissing sound, you look down and see snake-dad slithering over to your form, you give a wave and pet their scales as they circle up to rest on top of your

shoulders.

‘Such a good snake-dad’ you think to yourself stupidly, sopor slime may be gross to lay in but damn is it buzzing your thoughts. Snake-dad hisses at you and nudges his head towards the elevator, you think for a minute ‘did you honestly want to be there right now, it feels almost like PTSD when you think back to a few hours ago’ but then your remember that PTSD is just spicy nostalgia.

Hell yeah, you totally will not try to shy away besides what if snake-dad needs something from down there, Mallek had mentioned to you that he’d kept most if not all of his lusus’ food in the grates as to not come home one day to a fat custodian and empty snacks.

You assumed he must be hungry after all, Mallek was most likely asleep and Polypa might've left by now.

You push on and enter the elevator for the second and most likely not the last time of the night, snake-dad affectionately bumps your forehead with his snout-hole nostril things? You chuckle and lean back to the side waiting for it to take you to the bottom.

Snake-dad dozes off and rests his head on top of yours, his coils loosening slightly, Mallek’s elevator that ran through his hive stem had a sort of skylight at the top so when you looked up you could see the green moon highlighting his guardian’s white scales. The elevator finally stopped, you quietly woke the snake to let them know that you were going through the thigh gap, the snake slithered off your shoulders and through the gap, at first you had thought that you wouldn’t be able to see much but ever since you changed species overnight, the night sky feels like an afternoon glow.

The dripping of water was music? To your ears. Snake-dad slithered across the cemented ground and curled up to a sitting figure, you peered over and was surprised to find the cerulean boy you had come to appreciate and care forever since waking up on this bitch of a planet.

He’s not facing you, his back is turned and his breaths are calm albeit a bit shaky in volume, his palm-husk stashed in his hand typing away furiously. You take a step, then another, until you're only a few meters away from him. Snake dad hisses and uses his body to block the husk’s light from his vision, he grumbles and gives a small clicking sound in his throat.

While trying to get his lusus off of him, he ends up turning to face you, you wave sheepishly, your anxiety doing a zero to a hundred in the span of about five seconds.

He gives a small hesitant smile and motions for you to sit next to him, you plop down and swing your feet near the water's edge, He opens his mouth to say something but then shuts it just as quickly. You look into his impossibly blue eyes and give an internal scream, his eyes had retained the bags from lack of sleep, something that you and snake-dad had desperately tried to do was push him straight into the recuperacoon for at least five minutes.

“So..;” he starts to fumble with his hands when he doesn't have a palm-husk to type onto, you feel the same, you get the awkwardness even though you’d proved that you were YOU there’s probably still the tension and small bits of doubt in this case.

Yeah, uhh, so this water right?

“It = water;” he agreed, he looked like he had wanted to say so much right now that just didn’t know how to start it off with, you honestly could agree, the air feels thick and after he had pretty much kidnapped you for a second time in your lifespan only to find out you were the real deal.

“I = sorry;” he looks over to you, his expression muddied in guilt and hesitation, you gave him a minute, the silence hanging heavy until you felt like talking. Did you though? Yes, Of course, you did! But what could you say at a time like this?

He shouldn’t be apologizing, dude! It’s okay, he didn’t know, You know for certain that you may not look like well-your species? but it’s good to see him again no matter what, you have so much to tell him as well, what happened after that night, where you’ve been, what you’ve seen and uh-erm ughh, you’re sorry.

He makes a clicking sound in his throat and turns away from you, “Bud, you = literally the only person I know to apologize for something like that;”

You grin up at him. Yeah, you’re a bit of a dumbass when it comes to that.

He hums and tucks his hands back into his hoodie pockets, you stutter out another apology and hear slithers of his lusus continuing his search on looking for food.

Hey, you say, at least you can tick off getting kidnapped twice by the same guy off your b- You mean uh death list?

He laughs, full hearty and boisterous you’d known him for when he wasn’t almost to the point of passing out at the moment. Snake-dad who gave up his search for food pushes his scaly head between Mallek’s hands in an attempt at comfort for the troll boy, nothing like a father-son relationship, er- Fathersnake-Trollson relationship, you know what forget it.

You sigh in contentment, but soon find yourself rubbing your arms in an attempt at warmth, he notices your chilly exterior and takes your hand with his and pulls you up, you squeak in surprise at how easily it still is for him to treat you like a rag-doll, You shudder as the cold sets in even more.

“Listen I’ve still- You != deserving of this and I..; just I = an asshole-;” he stops and pulls you in, you can feel his chest rising in elevation. So you hug him back just as hard (well, as much as your noodle arms are able to give).

You once again reassure him and while you were a little scared, it was understandable and you’ll never hold him to that, you promise. Besides if you didn’t have him who would hack the mainframe or crack the hardest of codes.

You smugly giggle at him as he processes your words, his somber expression turns to a more happy one as he rolls his eyes. He punches you lightly on the shoulder “I bet you != even know what that means you dork;” he laughs as he takes your hand and leads you to the elevator, snake dad following close behind.

Yeah, you might not but who’s really judging. Besides, your on point when it comes to discussing movie references.

“Yeah sure;” he guided you in as the elevator closed, a comforting silence forming between you both when the elevator made the familiar ding you were met with your moirail sitting on the loungeplank, her gaze glazed and bored until she spots you and Mallek step out.

“You’re awake *|” she stands and makes her way over to you, her hand brushing yours as she leads you down onto the loungeplank “You have a lot of explaining to do * Where’d you go? And why the fuck are you a troll?” her questions go steadfast, you find yourself trying to come up with a response that doesn’t sound made up or will make you look like a psycho.

You tell Polypa that you essentially got kidnapped, lost your memories and got some wicked powers, came here, a highblood pretty much broke your strut pod, talked to your old friends and well uh, you know the rest.

Polypa looks over at Mallek then back to you, “what powers *|” she questioned, you stood up happily. The asshole that took your powers for some reason now has graciously given them back, you’re not sure why he took them considering the deal you made with him didn’t say ‘no teleportation’ but then again it wasn’t like you read the fine print. You focus on the other side of the loungeplank, ‘take it slow’ you tell yourself, you won’t know if they’re going to disappear again so best to take it easy at this point in time.

You hear the familiar sizzling sound and then you ‘ZAP’, the force of teleportation knocked you into someone as you fell off the loungeplank. Elwurd to be exact ho gives a tiny scream as you knock into her.

“What the buLge-boiLing fuck?” she goes to help you up, you look over at Polypa and Mallek. They both have star-struck expressions as you laugh nervously. Polypa rushes over “what the fuck? * how’d you do that *|” Polypa looks almost identical to Elwurd in expressions.

You give your signature jazz hands nervously; magic.

Elwurd looks over at Mallek as she disappears into the nutrition block.

“Dude no one can teleport across my lounge plank and call it magic;” again you explain to Mallek that you have no idea why you have powers, you just do, you also don’t know why you’re a troll but you have a feeling that someone might know. Polypa huffs as she sits you down with her onto the loungeplank.

“Im not going to get a clear response out of you am I? *|” you give Polypa a small grin, as much as you value her you have a feeling that telling her the causality of the universe would probably damage something in the timeline.

But you think for a moment when you had hung out with Karkat and Sollux, they had explained that there was a failed rebellion awhile back. When Sollux asked if you knew someone with the caste name Adalov, you weren’t even sure. Sollux had explained later that the troll had been dead for a while. When you regained those memories you cried for at least a whole night knowing that he’d been eradicated along with the rest of your friends in the rebellion.

You were going to change that now that you had the means.

You weren’t going to just sit here when you as a person could change their future for the better hopefully. Mallek notices that you had been quiet for a long moment, He disappears out of the loungeblock. Polypa felt your heightened anxiety, she scooted over and took your hands in hers, “you don’t have to tell me now * im just glad your not hurt, well not badly injured*|” she looks down to your leg and sighs.

You assure Polypa that you were fine, just a bit chilly is all. She nods and raises a hand to pap your face, you find yourself weirdly calm after, a deep rumbling in your chest that scared you a bit. You raise your own hand to repeat the gesture on her face like you know her to do.

Her lids shut closed as you shooshpap her and have to hold in how cute she is when she’s like this and not committing mass murder.

Mallek comes back with the familiar scrambled cluck-beast embryos on a few plates, Elwurd follows after with four mugs of coffee. “ you = probably hungry after all that; here;” he hands you a plate and your mouth starts to water in hunger, geez, you’d think after what Boldir gave you, you’d be fine but no your stomach starts to rumble which made Elwurd laugh.

You start to shovel down the food he gave you, fuck table manners! Polypa gently takes her own plate savoring the taste as she takes a sip of her coffee.

You shiver slightly as the temperature got a little colder in the room, Mallek notices. He gestures for you to follow him, you set the plate down on the coffee table or platform? And walk over. You end up standing at the door of his respite block, in his hand is a ball of cloth. You turn your head in confusion.

You take the cloth from him and almost squeal in happiness, it’s his hoodie. You take it from him and slip it on as the warmth of the clothing brings you some sort of euphoria.

“Y-you != have to wear my sign but like; you had- it on before or uh;” he’s fidgeting slightly but still trying to have that cool guy exterior. you tell him It’s fine, you like...uh being in his sign anyway? You reiterate this with your signature finger guns.

He stands there for a moment, almost shellshocked, a deep blue covering his cheeks, he sputters as you come down from your confidence high and realize what you’d just said. The troll boy nervously chuckles as his lusus slithers into his pen. The snake’s knowing eyes and little hisses almost sounding like laughter.

“If that = what you = going to go with sure;” his smile shows off rows of sharp teeth as he pats his lusus’ head. Awkwardly you shuffle over to the clock on the wall. The time now shows that it’s 7:30 pm this must’ve been early for him you guess, you kind of expected him to stay in the coop until at least 3:00 am.

“Yeah; I usually have to get up to...as you say hack the mainframe;” he gestures this with quotation mark fingers. You giggle as you head out of the block, eager to finish your scrambled eggs.

“HoLy shit!” you turn at the sudden loud noise, Elwurd is looking at her palmhusk, Polypa looks over her shoulder.

What is it? You ask, Mallek following close behind.

“There’s been a bombing in OutgLut from that chumbucket” the vulgar term used for who you assume is Trizza makes Polypa jump. You assume no one here is that much of a Trizza fan.

You think for a moment, you had the ability to teleport, maybe if you could talk to Trizza and stop her from the eradication of the rebellion it would help you in the long run. Feferi had told you that a Fuschia blood was one of the main reasons for the rebellion favor if you had the right resources it could be a reality.

None of your friends would have to die.

Looking over to the three, gazing at Elwurd’s palmhusk, you vowed to yourself that you wouldn’t let them die young.

Not again.

\-------

Your name is ZEBRUH CODAKK

A poor little oliveblood and bronzeblood are hauling a highblood across their shoulders, poor things...having to submit to their dominating caste and be essentially treated like slaves.

You straighten your bowtie and head after them, as an activist, it is your duty to make sure low bloods are treated with respect and value.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BACKCCKCKCKCK...and dummy, I have an idea of how I'll write this now.


	16. Of Intentions and inspirations, Pitch

Your name is GALEKH XIGISI, and your friend might’ve been a figment of your imagination.

Your thinkpan feels distant and out of place which is not new after an entire night of stress, A drone has somehow found the mutated blood of your acquaintance exactly at the moment you were going to tell them you’re going off-world soon.

The indication of those words were ones to bring any highblood a sense of pride to be helping the empire become more stronger in their pursuit of universal domination, once you were up there they were probably going to assign you to a chief or general. To think you could’ve stayed the aimless scholar with no need to worry about what was up there but the essays and studying brought you a sense of melancholy contentment. The empire certainly had its faults, you won't deny that.

The perplexity you’ve felt when integrating your own critical thinking to others' work of study always made you feel as if you’d always have something to fix. You only had a minimum of a couple of wipes before heading off, you haven’t even told Tagora yet, maybe that would be the best you could hope to achieve in a pitch romance, a big middle frond to your entire complicated relationship in general.

A part of you would hope to see him when he went through his ordeals in general, come to think of it. Who would take care of your custodian? Alternian law dictates that lusii would be set free to the wild to repeat the cycle of troll imprinting on a parental figure.

Your lusus wasn’t really one that you would picture to leave your hive, so imagining him leaving altogether was a stressful thing to think, You brought your emotional baggage back to the present now, your desk is completely covered in old writing and studies from the last sweep, you give a groan of defeat as your lusus was once again silently headbutting the baby gate. His expression is completely mischievous and intent on breaking it down. You check some of the news on your palm-husk, there must have been a bombing across Outglut, the person responsible was unsurprisingly the heiress of destruction; Trizza.

You contemplate feeding your lusus more of his fruits, pulling your chair in and standing up. You couldn't do much now, and the new problem arose of your alien-now-same-species-friend being culled because of their blood.

How convenient that the drone already knew about your friend's blood..? You definitely didn’t see any injuries that would produce an identifiable amount of blood. Come to think of it, a troll with that blood color was in some of your old journals from a few hundred sweeps back, you pull out one of the significant books and peer into the bookmarked chapter:

*

<

A new night among barreled hands brings across new challenges as a rufianahilator, my job clearly states the subjugation checklist of trolls due for culling. On this specific night there was an attack on sector 7-G by the rebel forces, whether or not they know their downfall is iminent brings an immense sense of euphoria knowing no one will be able to disrupt Her Imperial Condescension’s reign.-- N.P">*

*

You thought for a moment, you’d been well educated on the rebellion which included the controversial leader known as The Signless. Most if not all information based around him has either been destroyed or hidden, the only way you were able to own any of these was due to your blood status connections.

Waving off lingering thoughts you kept reading some of the texts over, maybe there was some sort of loophole for your friend, avoiding culling would be the best option in this circumstance-er, any circumstance for that matter. About twenty minutes into your read, a knock at the door signaled you to another guest, Pushing your lusus back gently, you stepped back out into the foyer near the front door, your sudden craving for another cup of coffee weighing heavy on your posture pole.

Opening the door to address the person outside you weren’t surprised to find your kismesis standing at the door, what did surprise you were the tiny teal attached to his clothed strut pod.

“Good evening Xigisi.” Ah, There it was. The same nonchalant tone in his voice that would just as easy try to tear you down with a number of insults, you hated him and his stupid manicured, well-framed face. You gave a small huff in response as he got out his palm husk to check a few notes. Looking down to the little teal they stared back at you with a mischievous grin as they waved, somehow they seemed to inherit the same cockiness of your lusus.

“So Gorjek, what do you have there[1]?”

[1.Assuming that you don’t know what is attached to your strut-pod]

“My palm-husk *_________” He scoffs as you roll your gander-bulbs at him. Your patience was weighing thin, another sassy remark and you’d push him down your stairs in a second.

The tiny teal slips between Tagora’s strut-pods into the hive despite your protests. “As much as I love to piss you off, I'm afraid I'm here on the business that you’ve found our alien mutual.”

You nod, despite everything you’ve thought about him, seeing he genuinely cares for someone surprises you beyond belief. “Was there any need to bring your classmate?[1] A teal-blood according to Alternian law states[2] that teals under the age of 7 sweeps are to report to their custodians for studying.”

[1.Last time I checked you weren’t a lusus.]

[2.Tagora have you ever tried actually knowing your castes role]

Now Tagora was the one to look pissed, it brought a sense of accomplishment to yourself, You turn to the side to let him in, he struts all the way through. The other teal sits on one of the lounge-planks near the fireplace, her fronds typing away at her palm-husk, her smile containing a form of excitement.“If you honestly have to know,-” he pauses and leads you away from where her audial-receptors can pick up your voices “-I’m assuming you’ve already seen the news across chittr about the bombing on Outglut a couple of hours ago.” You nod uncertain of where he’s taking you with this information.

“Well Tirona- the teal out there- her hive was kind of damaged, Stelsa has already called a recovery-drone to her hive but her lusus was most likely crushed, the reason I've brought them here was to not worry her for now, eventually I’ll have to tell her but for now I’d appreciate if you’d have her here for now.” “But then again you’ve probably got your head too stuck into the load gaper*_________” The bite of the insult didn’t hit as hard compared to the rest of his confession, ‘Tagora being nice’ you scoffed, you thought you’d never see the day.

You give another sigh “Very well. [1] I'm assuming you're going to stay the day as well?”

[1. Please don’t make me become some sort of wiggler-sitter].

“What happened with the drone? *________” Tagora questioned, you explained to him some of the questions you were asked a few hours ago, he nods in approval and rubs his chin in thought He nods with the spiteful smile you know him to have, “I’ve ordered food for tonight, Tell ‘Tirona’ I'm assuming to help herself.” you finished off, already walking back to your armchair, you definitely needed another cup of coffee right now. Tagora followed after telling Tirona to go to the nutrition block, to which she scrambled off to in happiness after repeatedly chanting something along the lines of ‘fuck ya cluckbeast strips’.

You slowly collapsed into the armrest lounge-plank. Your tired limbs from studying and writing were finally catching up to you. Tagora sat parallel to you in the other armrest with one strut pod crossed over the other.

“So here’s a better topic, where’s the alien? *________” You thought for a moment, would Tagora really accept that your friend had ominously changed species. He’d probably just stare at you straight ahead wondering if you needed to go to a mental-blockstem.

“They’re…” You open your mouth then close it, trying to choose your words carefully “they suddenly appeared at my hive earlier tonight, but before I continue It would be ideal if you chose to believe me before I utter any discussions.[1]”

[1. It is in your best interest to comply[1] ]

[1.[1.this isn’t a threat]

“What the fuck are you talking about, don’t tell me they were culled at your hivestep *__________” You shook your nugbone frantically, he rolled his eyes in his way of saying to continue.

“They may have….become a troll,” he uttered the last sentence. Tagora looked at you for a moment, before a Cheshire grin split across his face and he erupted in fake laughter. “I fucking knew it, this was some sort of new pitch gesture Xigisi. *________” he stops then continues, his expression darkens quite a bit. “ I hope you know that I don’t fucking find this funny.”

Your anger was getting the best of you, “Oh I’m sorry” you drawled out, “The last time I checked you weren’t the one there a few hours ago, of course, I agree that calling them a troll is a bit of a stretch of logic[1] but Tagora, I asked them every single question about how we met, about you as well[2], all of them answered positively correctly.[3]”

[1. Considering they fucking changed species]

[2. Every instance including the whole rainbow drinker debuckle]

[3. Fuck you]

He growled low in protest, but what you said was probably the best he’ll ever get as a source as you were a primary source of information considering you actually saw them.

“Considering they did text me before, I’ll believe your testament but then again I’ll have to see them for myself.”

Nodding slowly, you turn to see a messy Tirona, her face covered in oil and crumbs from the nutrition block. “Wow your pitch romanc33 is r33ally giving m33 inspiration for some n33w m33m33 posts.” she gave a clicking noise as she wiped her squawk gaper with her sleeve.

“Tirona please be quiet *_________.”

\------

Your name is FOZZER VELYES, and do you know what the F in Fozzer means?

Faith in our Benevolent Empire.

Ah yes, the true words that have been hammered into your thinkpan ever since your first pupate, at least you think? The world that calculated around you always had you forgetting something. You assumed it was because of your blood caste as your superiors can and Will always be smarter than you. But it seemed lately that thoughts just slip your mind and an unknown force pushes you to just keep working.

You wonder why that is? Someone is guiding you, whether or not it’s a bad or god force, all the same, you’ll follow them. You shake your head, keep digging, you stick your shovel back into the stiff ground once again. _‘Keep digging’_ the thoughts ring in your head as you try and complete the task faster, the noises pushing into your thinkpan are getting louder, If you just keep going maybe the pain will go away?

_Keepdigging,KeepdiggingKeepdiggingKeepdiggingKeepdiggingKeepdiggingKeepdiggingKeepdiggingKeepdigging.Keep _ _diggingKeepdiggingKeepdigging._

You blacked out.

In all honesty, the ache in your bones should have alerted you that you shouldn’t have overworked yourself, But now you sit in the present with a murderous highblood at her absolute best. Her long locks that framed her face along with the smell of blood and perfume put you into a spot of frightened appreciation.Her heels click against the pools of burgundy and bronze blood, the lusus screes loudly against the baby gate at the top of the stairs, you shudder involuntarily. You have two choices now, both equally adequate in this situation;

1\. You can die from this highblood’s lusus which is ultimately your purpose as rust blood; to help the stronger assert their dominance or 2.You can escape and continue to be a tool for the empire. Both options will work in your favor but your thoughts interrupted by snobby wailing, you look up to the baby-gated staircase, the light pours down into the darkroom.

You wonder what the sound was but then you hear metal clunking, scraping and an altogether clash of objects, the baby-gate crashes down near the cage you're being held in. The greedy lusus already had drool and multicolored blood leaking from its hypostome. You shudder as it starts biting on the metal bars of the cage you were being held in.

You back away slowly to the other side of the cage, even though it’s a little cramped you wouldn’t mind that to getting your acid tract turned into a straw. Another clicking of heels alerts you to the highblood walking down. She looks like she’s about to slice you in half herself but barely holding back. You don’t know whether to be glad in adoration or relief, mostly relief.

“Iiif iii let you out would you please shut the fuck up” she sobs.

\-------

My name is THE GUARDIAN, The name feels wrong and right at the same time.

The space-time continuum can spread far as the eye can see. The green light that radiates around me gravitates toward the timeline I've called my own. The people I've sworn to keep safe are living their lives the best they can.I've always felt being called a god made me feel a bit narcissistic so I abandoned it.

‘How long have I been doing this?’

I think for a moment, the headache that goes through my brain sends the volts of green energy rocketing up my body. Even so, I feel as if I'm forgetting something, I can’t quite pinpoint what but I feel as if there’s someone I should be seeing, as someone that’s able to go wherever they please I feel cut off.

_ I saved everyone so why am I still not happy? Am I just that selfish?_

I’m definitely forgetting something, people of some kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some things:
> 
> 1.Tirona's Two gay dads
> 
> 2\. THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS!!!
> 
> 3.happy 4/13!! I’m glad I got it in time!!


	17. Of Feelings, Feverish

Your name is VIKARE RATITE, and extravagance is in the eye of the beholder, no?

Certainly one would see an Indigo’s and think ‘_ Yeah I'm about to shit myself let’s keep moving _’ but sadly you didn’t have the privilege on this fine night. You were ultimately dragged into a mess by a troll by the name of Zebruh Codakk and into the residence with the reassurance that your employer-turned-criminal would be able to be healed and her wounds mended in the nick of time.

By nick of time he probably meant after trying to swoon ‘Charun’ as they’d asked you to address them, Remele is lying face down on the lounge plank with two burgundy bloods at her stead, they don’t really seem to be knowing what they’re doing and you almost step into the situation when another Purring laugh comes from Zebruh.

  
“..uh she’s… still bleeding” Charun points over to Remele as Zebruh takes one look at her and rolls his gander-bulbs in a sort of condescending aura you can’t quite pinpoint.

“♥️♦My dear uh Charuk?-Charun! Yes quite right, she’ll be fine, after all, ceruleans have a high enough endurance from fatal wounds most of the time. But enough about her I want to know more about you♦♥️”.

You as the tall and lanky bronze blood stood there quite awkwardly as Zebruh continues to try and continue in conversation with your friend? _ Really? _friend? So soon? You aren’t one to dash into things quite as quick with new friendships but considering your short lifespan but a change of pace is more than welcomed before you get sent off-world.

The highblood that had ‘graciously’ let you stay with him for the day seemed to have a fascination with you and Charun almost immeasurably fast compared to how he pretty much just chucked Remele onto the lounge plank with no second thought, the strength of indigo’s still always seemed to tussle your posture pole.

When Zebruh had run up to you both carrying the wounded girl, he immediately came to the conclusion that you were in some sort of oppressive force from Remele, you disagreed, of course, she had been one of the nicest employee’s you’d gotten in a while. This job didn’t even land you with any broken bones.

“♦Why, you’re an artist? how divine! Certainly, any low blood such as yourself should be releasing any sort of connective subjects such as performing and creative arts but I was more wanting to get onto the topic of quadrants♦”. 

Even you were starting to feel second-hand embarrassment for this over-privileged Asshat. Charun seemed to tense up as well as you could see their hands tightening on the glass cup.

“♥️Of course someone such as yourself should know that I was and still am a supporter and ally of low-blood rights is open to any sort of quadrantal expertise and in addition to that my quadrants will always remain open♥️” he sent a wink in Charun’s general direction, the poor olive looks like they wanted to choke Zebruh to death if they could.

“~Maybe my fine fellow, we should tuck in for the day~” the indigo turns to you, annoyed you’ve spoiled the subject. It’s not like you care at this point, getting Charun out of the embarrassing conversation was one objective, while the other was making sure Remele got the proper treatment needed before she falls.

“♦Ah right, again I’m happy to take in you both for the day, but shouldn't your oppressor or as you put it ‘employer’ find her own way home by any chance? I would just hate if they’d made you uncomfortable at all♦” his toothy smile sends a shiver down your posture pole as you straighten up. More like he was the one making you both uncomfortable.

“~Quite fine my frivolous friend, after all, I would appreciate only the most attentive treatment for her~” sucking up to this high-blood was your best bet, if not utterly degrading. To be in your own hive with your lusus felt like an eternity away.

Zebruh then proceeds to address his ‘guests’ somewhere else away from Remele, her injuries were loosely bandaged in old bandages that looked like they were scratched up by purr-beasts. You have a feeling that if it weren't for you and Charun he would’ve left her out to die. Now knowing that Remele is now a criminal it would make sense to just bounce and try not to get culled for affiliating with a criminal. The reason you're still here sticking yourself out when you could hightail it back confuses you to a point.

_ You can just leave? _The voice in your think-pan tells you. So why do you feel the need to stay? if you were being honest if you weren’t scavenging and rebuilding parts off of ships you didn’t know what else to do with yourself, long ago you had the safety net of talking to the alien but since they’ve disappeared you’ve taken their advice to just follow where the wind will take you, whether it be trying new interests or taking a job from an overly-zealous cerulean.

At some point, you should just give up trying to reconnect with your friend but you refused to think of the conceivably macabre death. No matter how despairing Alternia may be, you believed your friend was somewhere, after all, they managed to survive more than a perigee here, so they must’ve been stronger than they looked?

Disregarding your emotional baggage for another occasion you slowly raised Remele’s bruised self onto your shoulder, her form slumping slightly as she became more conscious. Charun walked forward down the hall, Zebruh’s turning and winding halls through the mansion were starting to make you sick and certainly didn’t help when his lusus started to ram you in the posture pole roughly.

If you had the choice you would've just gone to a doctorerrizor to have Remele treated, but then again, she’s a wanted criminal now. The more people that know, the more strings that can be tied to you and Charun. The block that contained two recouperacoon’s had an emanating green glow across the walls, if you hadn’t known better you would have mistaken the room for the walls patterns for jade-blood splatter.

“♥️♥️Now I’ll just be down the hall but if you ever want to ta-” A heavy door slams before the sentence is finished, Looking over you can see Charun with a terribly sullen and crest-fallen look adorning their usually sleepy expression. 

“....he only wanted to fill…..a quadrant..” a pause that went on longer than you would’ve liked, “... I'm leaving before...nightfall” they bluntly stated, you hummed in response. Understandable, you might add, the indigo seemed particularly interested in Charun and you had a sneaking suspicion it was mainly from their blood colour.

You scratched your chin in thought, your sharpened teeth catching onto the lip slightly. Your squawk-gaper gave a croak as you leaned Remele near the recouperacoon, she started to stir awake as Charun awkwardly slipped into the recouperacoon, their hat laying atop the liquid as they sunk their form into the slime.

You gave a chuckle of delight, they didn’t seem to be fazed by the situation you were now in but then again for some reason neither were you, Remele stirred once again and opened her gander-bulbs, taking in her surroundings she quickly went to stand up only to fall back against your shoulder.

“Whate in the fuque? Where the fuque am I” she turns to you, realizing you’d better give an explanation you scratched your cheek just under your gander-bulb encasements. 

“~It appears to be miss, that you passed out from frequent injuries that you had acquired from well...Uhm I'm not actually sure.~” 

She looks to you again for a moment before tucking a strand of hair behind her audial receptor. A puff of air comes from her lips exasperatedly. You readjust your position as she sits up, the both of you in an almost deafening silence.

“Why bother savinge me, It's note like you’ll be getting paid by me anytime soone.” 

You thought on that for the second time, you guessed it must have been pity pulling at your pump-biscuit but maybe something more? you’ve heard many times online of some lowbloods having given into the oppression of higher castes and being worshipped like deities, fortunately you didn’t see Remele in that light, Unlike Zebruh you weren’t off put by the overwhelming aura highbloods tended to have when you were working, Remele was just a person to you, whether that feeling was good or bad had scared you.

“~Ah, not to worry I can make boon-dollars somewhere else. What matters most my frivolous friend is that you're not getting your guts scrapped by a drone.” 

“Since whene did you think they could outmaneuver a drone? Bute...thank youe, both ofe you I meane, who knew that two low-bloods were probablye going to be the last fuqueing source of comfort I’ll evere have” she gives a humourless chuckle, her voice raspy and distant.

“~Please don’t say that my capacious companion, I'm almost certain that you’ll get out of this in at least a few pieces~” you pat her on the back lightly, what good is being pessimistic when you’ve only JUST escaped a near-death situation, right?

You hear a vibration in your pocket, excusing yourself for a moment you open your chittr account to see a few unread messages from a troll boy that insisted he keep- well insisted wasn’t the right word, more like already claimed pieces of tech you’d scavenged from old ships.

KekLulzBattery [KB] started trolling MindtoFlight [MF]

KB:>tfw the lanky bronze doesn't answer u fast enough lololololol

KB:>that means pick up your husk dumbass

MF:~apologies my friendorino, what seems to be the captivating conundrum?~

KB:> jegus you really are a loser 

KB:>offense intended

MF: ~none taken!~

KB:>you...

KB:>fuck it anyway have you heard about the bombing that went off in outglut?

MF: ~OH It appears i haven't gotten the chance.~Quite scary though isn’t it? Are you alright?

KB:>tfw the weirdo thinks that a bomb could stop me hahahahaha

KB:>where the fuck are you tho? Your palm husk signal shows you in a high-blood neighborhood.

MF: ~One of my jobs had er-suddenly got thrown aloof, not to worry about me though~. I'm taking temporary residence in a high-blood's hive for the time being.~

KB:>lololol have you finally stooped so low to pailing rich ass-holes for boonducks?? 

MF: ~Certainly not! I had a transporting job for some art pieces~ I can’t necessarily talk much now due to some things that can be traced but i assure you that i'm doing quite hunky-dory.~

KB:>cool story but i dont remember asking lolololol

MF: ~but you just..?~ 

MF~nevermind, good morning Kuprum my dear chap.~

KB:>omfg do not call me ‘dear chap’ or i'll blast you to next wipe.

KB:>good morning.

KekLulzBattery [KB] ceased trolling MindtoFlight [MF]

You gave a sigh and relaxed into the soft cushiony side of the recuperacoon, Remele not noticing your change in mood raises her head a little to push back some hair. 

“All that arte destroyed righte as I was at the top of my game” she mutters, raising a hand and making swirls into the sopor filled-recouperacoon.

“~I'm sure it’s not all that-” cut off mid-sentence as you heard a squelching sound from the top of your nug-bone, raising it a bit you were met with the bored expression of Charun, their hair almost completely covered in sopor, they turn to the cerulean.

“You were…...really heavy to carry….you know?” they rest a pointed stump under thier chin as Remele lights up in an aggravated mood. She gives a small ‘tch’ and rolls her eyes, being in the middle of this was making you queazy, especially when Charun moves their arm to lightly rest near your nug-bone.

“Well aernt youe as subtle as a hive-edifice materiale? Tends to happen when a perfection suche as myself is shooshed _ especiallye _ after dealing with numerous injuries, whye bother though. Am i juste so yearningly pale material thate you couldn’t help yourself hm?” she questions, her words cutting almost playfully pitch.

“Don't flatter…..yourself….besides I...do what I want” they monotonously reply, already starting to sink back into the slime.

The cerulean and the olive have a bit of a standoff for a bit, only a couple of hours ago Charun was as pale as pink with her but now pitch aspirations are really coming to the surface, you're not really sure if you're ready or qualified really to mediate between them.

\------

Your name is WANSHI ADYATA, and you don’t think you'll ever be able to unsee what you’ve just seen.

Life-sized pillows of Eastern-Alternian cartoon characters, poised in positions that Lanque had to cover your gander-bulbs from, you’re starting to reject your most recent life decisions. While Lanque’s hands were over your gander-nuggets, they also managed to cover about 50% of your face so you could immediately smell the troll-Maybelline that the older jade seemed to overuse on his skin.

“Put those aWay noW Kalbur, c’ Mon..” Lanque hissed at the host, you could hear scrambling and sputtering from the teal, the thumping and clicking of floorboards alerted you to another form of presence.

“I-I'm trying, ho/d on-Ah! Sensei! Your back!” tearing Lanque’s hands away from your head you were met with a lusus of some kind, the bark-beast-like creature gave a bark to Tegiri as he’d closed a closet with a huff.

Looking back up at Lanque as he was checking his palm-husk, the dim light from the screen highlighted his features as his expression turned from bored to giving a quirk of the lip.

“Haha, Wanshi you’re like totally grounded” He chuckles as you make a feverish grab for the phone, you feel a dread pool in your abdominal-sausages. He held the phone just out of your grip as your desperate attempts were in vain.

“[]Lanque hand it over you Weirdo, chances are that if I'm grounded then so are you[]”. 

“And When haVe you eVer seen me care about being grounded, plus We don’t eVen haVe to worry about Bronya right noW, because of the bombings they’Ve called in Jades to take our places tomorrow ” he retorts, his smug expression intent on making sure you’ll be ultimately jealous. “[]touche, but still are you sure We’ll be okay, you knoW hoW Lynera Will get if We’re out for too long []” you reply.

The lusus has now walked up to you and gave you an experimental sniff, you giggle as you pat his head. Even though you’d never had a proper lusus because of the cloister, seeing one of these creatures always brought you some sort of happiness you couldn’t quite pin-point.

“We’ll be fine as if Lynera Will actually care about something so utterly out of her control.”

The lusus had scampered off after that, seemingly into the nutrition-block for food, You were always perplexed by lusus’ extreme appetite, you remember being woken up to a loud bang and wandered into the nutrition-block at 4 pm to see a large hoof-beast lusus eating out of your flavour-disc rolls Bronya had cooked for you before-hand.

“A/right finished, Sensei has just a/erted me that we have some /eftover frozen f/avour-discs for consumption, make yourse/f at hive I guess? Just make sure not to damage anything here especially the stuff in the corner, it means a/ot to a warrior such as myself” he gave a confident pose and pushed his glasses up as Lanque rolled his gander-bulbs.

Nodding at him both Lanque and the teal had disappeared into the nutrition-block, you realised now that you were alone for a moment, scanning around you walked over to the corner where the troll named ‘Tegiri’ had told you not to touch.

Looking down you were met with scraps and parts on some sort of robot-mech?? Things?? Paint Brushes were on a tray near along with bolts and screws being half in. The top half of the robot? Had an olive sign and the bottom half Tegiri’s sign. Thinking for a moment on your warrior purr-beast knowledge, adorning signs or in their case claw marks to show companionship.

Ugghhh, now you really wanted to roleplay with someone! and you had a feeling that embarrassing Lanque in front of this guy wouldn’t end great for you. Near the unfinished things you can see a slip of paper, fishing it out lightly it was a picture of who you think was the alien? Standing between someone with the same olive-blood and teal-boy.

They were all dressed up in over-exaggerated eastern-Alternian uniforms to your knowledge, Tegiri had a giant sword on his shoulder and gave a smirk. You giggled at how uncomfortable the alien looked, the sword was probably taller than them. Now you were really jealous, they were probably at some sort of anime-institution.

You’d been wanting to go for sweeps but Lynera had explicitly stated the dangers of going, some of which wouldn’t have even happened if you had the alien with you, you’d heard the conversation between the teals and Daraya.

The thought of the alien back strung a chord in your blood-pusher faster than ever, you’d tried to get their attention but then there was an explosion and Daraya had shot off after her pale-crush looking for a teal-girl that looked similar around your age.

Right now you needed to find them as soon as you could, the alien wasn’t really someone that should have been left alone here on this planet, a long time ago they’d assured you that they had many friends and weren’t THAT delicate but you had your doubts.

“AH! carefu/ with that” the teal wandered behind you and snatched up the photo, giving your apologies you’d stood up and walked over to where the flavour-discs were being served. A coffee-table of sorts with a blanket under the wood.

“What’s the photo? Don’t tell me it’s more of that anime stuff” Lanque gestured off, his tone teasing and playful to the teal-blood, the troll-boy in question sputtered for an answer as Lanque took in the photo. Questions turned to answers which turned to even more questions during your meal. Tegiri’s lusus had even started licking up some of the leftovers on the plates and taking them into the nutrition block to be cleaned.

“Is...That the olive-girl you Were so gushy about Kalbur” Lanque had questioned, the both of them focusing more on the photo than the anime that was playing in the background.

“H-Hai, yes that’s her, I've rambled to you about my troub/es you know why not share your own?” wanting to get away from the subject was visible in his features.

Lanque actually has the composure to scoff at the teal as he crosses his arms, “Please, as if drama is really your forte~ Don’t try to fuck With me if you Will about certain aspirations on What you think of as ‘troubles’?” Lanque is interrupted by the shouting coming from the anime playing, Tegiri lowers the volume and turns to him.

“Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOOO -3- ill get this chapter out now since I have upcoming exams, still not certain when I'll be able to update next but who knows? might be sooner than you think.
> 
> Wanshi and her two gay dads owo
> 
> Also 40k words make me feel UEHEHHEH


	18. Of Camaraderie and Carp, Captivating

Your name is MSPA READER, times a’ changin’ and you’re all for it.

You’ve got a plan for once. You’re not sure why you’ve been brought back to this time in place of Alternia, the man on the moon has looked down on you for the last time you suppose, his presence was one that was unknown but then again all too familiar, almost dream-like it seemed.

Running this through your mind a number of times is bringing you some sort of comfort, to nobody else should your plan be shared or else they’ll tend to stop you because of your vulnerability, But you’re a troll now! Your physical strength and endurance are one to be rivaled by your old human body.

You take a breath and remember what Feferi and Karkat had told you about the rebellion, You do have the necessary abilities to see them again but the thought of not being able to get back here makes your heart jump in your chest. You had one chance to make it right.

When Elwurd has said something about an explosion, your heart sank, your breathing picked up. The events of this failed rebellion are already starting in motion.

The gloomy information you had gathered from them was a low-blooded troll by the name of Antexa belluz had contacted a number of associates including Tyzias as a last-ditch effort to rebel against the empire before the collecting ships came for the newest recruits of young adult trolls. 

Antexa had sent a calling-card of sorts to Trizza, to how she got word of it was anyone’s guess but the onslaught of what came afterward was nothing but a horror

You remember tearing over their recorded deaths between the rebellion, Mallek had been killed during the oncoming slaughter between the drones along with Polypa. Galekh and Tagora were buried under rubble together in the other bombs that hit soon-after, and poor Tirona...she was caught in between the middle of the fight, she was just a kid too, the rest of your friends that partook in the rebellion went missing, most of them were sent-off world with a depressing reality of the bleak world that was rising up against the empire.

You hated yourself for leaving, still do, _ why did you need to understand? _Couldn’t you have just been blissfully ignorant to the paradox of space, but then again you wouldn’t have met the other people that brought meaning to your existence, a vessel of social interaction, a blank slate for someone else to take your place and project onto. Whether that be a good or bad feeling you’ve felt lately wasn’t up to you.

A hand snaps you back to reality, you grace your head up to the voice of Elwurd, her pointy jagged teeth raising up into a smile. 

“HeLLo~ you aLright dude? You’ve been spacing out aLoT” she gestured to you with a pointed claw, her jacket was ruffled and out of place as she ran a hand through her hair, you nodded and hopped off the lounge-plank of Elwurd’s hive, It took a lot of convincing to Polypa and Mallek to let you go, they argued about the chance of you being killed because of your blood on the streets, you waved them off to tell them that you still had something you needed to do and promised that you’d text them. 

  
Polypa was incredibly insistent on having you stay at her hive, you politely denied her request, you still wanted some independence in your own hive and plus you could teleport any place you’d want so the chances of you being in danger were slim, she rolled her eyes and gestured to your wounds.

Touche.

Mallek had been rightfully nervous about your leaving, you promised that you'd come back soon and gave a quick hug to him, the sad thing about highbloods was that they were so cold, hugging him was the feeling you’d get when your feet were cold in the winter, but like...everywhere.

You can’t say you hated the feeling though.

“StiLL can’t beLieve you’re a troLL though, but here I am, stunned as can be, teLL me, you say you’ve met other troLLs when you were ‘kidnapped’ any ceruLeans?.”

You take a seething sigh and nod, just remembering Vriska is bringing about memories that make you worn-out and tired just by thinking about it, LARPing with her was so tiring but then reuniting her with her Ex? Friend? Honestly, Terezi’s relationship with the blue-blood was as confusing as Nepeta’s shipping dynamics. 

Elwurd took in your information about the other cerulean, nodding to your ramblings about boats and fighting and almost being thrown in the water as another boat belonging to a familiar boasting violet-blood. Hanging out with your own species was fun, but your terminology had changed so much that you misspoke your legs for strut-pods more times than you can count.

“Wow, huh, didn’t expect you to be one to interact with chum buckets but once again, I'm stunned dude.”

Yeah, sea-dwellers were scarier here but after meeting two that weren't that bad considering Alternia’s standards. For a while you kind of just drifted, there’s a lot you want to do since coming back, a lot of people you have to reconnect to in the coming weeks.

“wouLdn’t expect anything Less, can you go back and forth here though?” she questions, handing you a small soda that made you gag, the taste along the lines of Coffee and whiskey. Oh, how you’d give anything to taste something like the soda from Olive garden. You remember Nikhee’s energy drink she insisted you take for energy, the milky-Powerade taste bringing you to almost vomit.

You tell Elwurd you’re not sure, you’re a bit scared to try.

“Look I'm not gonna teLL you to Like seLf care or some shit, but you need a break for a bit before you go on your next friendship escapade, Let me take you out, there’s a party out near the highbLood part of town” a pause as she takes in your expression.

“and no. not on a date, more Like a hangout thing” she finishes, you mock dramatic sadness at her as she chuckles.

“Besides, pretty sure you and that weirdo back there have something going on” She points at your hoodie.

Who? Mallek?

“Who do you think? I’ve never seen anyone go that nuts over someone passing out. Not that I didn’t care though, he tried to hide the panic but you know me...I see aLL.” she makes a gesture as you giggle at her.

You wanted to change the subject at this point, thinking about those feelings made your stomach do flip-flops. Nonetheless, he hasn’t seen you in a long time, you’ve probably changed too much to be remembered as the same person.

“Suit yourseLf dude. Anyway, we shouLd bounce ” She hopped off the couch and you had followed, the time read as midnight as you both left her hive. The events beforehand weighing heavy on your back as you left, or maybe you were just hungry, who knew? 

Weighing your options, you agreed, you’d been wanting to hang out with Elwurd again and there was a troll that you needed to speak with, a friend that will be involved with the rebellion even if she didn’t know it yet; Tyzias.

\-----

Your name is MARSTI HOUTEK, grub-sitting wasn’t something you explicitly signed up for.

The bruises and burns from the church you had escaped from by a sliver hurt beyond recognition. Purple-bloods really were the worst when it came to traditions. Even knowing you’re pretty much screwed for the foreseeable future is fucking with you. 

The alien has been gone for a few perigee’s and while it would be a reassurance to see them, the chances aren't exactly in your favor.

“YOU'RE TELLING US THAT THEY’RE SOMEWHERE IN OUTGLUT” 

“sister maenad always told us to ask for her permission to go there”

“Yeah, well do you want to find the alien or not -_-” that shuts them up long enough for you to take a breather and address some of the dirt on your sleeves.

“Of CoUrSe.”

Fuck, Ok Houtek think, how can I get out of this without being culled? You have ranges of options, but you know well that your own telekinesis-like powers couldn’t rival something like chuckle-voodoo’s. You’ve seen them do it before, it’s how they got you in the first place so that was a no-go, the second option could be just absconding but then again, purple-bloods were faster than someone like you, Damn it.

Your best option was just waiting it out and leading them to places where the alien had introduced you to, a thought struck your think-pan; Their old hive, the dingy, disgusting imperial post they took refuge in before disappearing, You can remember the alien trying to stop you from cleaning the damned-place, the place was a hazardous death trap.

You had even told them you wouldn’t be surprised if the hive detached and fell off the cliff. 

The structures outlining the main road in Outglut were bright flashes of white and neon colours, both the twins had taken a hold of each of your hands. Seems as if even murderous gremlin-wrigglers can be scared, the tug on your arms is getting annoying but it wasn’t like you could pull away at any moment or you could say goodbye to your arms.

“you know, we were surprised tonight” a pause as the other picked up the sentence “USUALLY MOST PEOPLE WITH WARMER BLOOD RUN AWAY”

“In what instance would they be able to, you guys chain people up -___-” 

“THAT'S KINDA THE REASON WHY YOU WERE GOING TO BE OUR FIRST SACRIFICIAL THING?” the way that they said it made it seem like they didn’t know what they were doing.

“we messed up the first time by letting them go”

“THE WARM-BLOOD TRIED TO BOLT OUT OF THE CHURCH BEFORE SOME OTHER TROLLS CAUGHT THEM.”

“we thought it was the right thing to do.”

“THE ALIEN WAS PROUD OF US THOUGH”

You scoffed, knowing the alien, while annoyingly sweet when you had first met them would always be one to see the good in things, now that you think about it, it may have been the reason for their disappearance,_ Or downfall. _

“bUt SiStEr MaEnAd WaSn’T” in unison they looked at you, mirror-like in actions as you headed their words.

The road led off to slopes that were both treacherous and steep, The twins iron grip tightened along your worn out arm. Each step you took, the two purple-bloods faces became more and more confused. You couldn't blame them, there was a mass of Woods covering the restricted area where your friend used to preside. 

The sounds from the city side of Outglut had mashed into quiet buzzing sounds as you walked closer and closer to the forest, You felt your palm-husk ping as you opened the notification; it was from your matesprits’ moirail. He was asking where you were using a fake-account, you could tell mostly from his quirk and masses of insults toward you.

“So what do you do when you're not terrorizing other trolls -_-” they perked up at your query both of their razor-sharp smiles extending to grins. They had let go of your point-stumps and stopped in front of you in a pose of sorts.

“we do stunts.” “WE DO SHOWS”

“wE lOvE tO pErFoRm.”

“Riiiiiight -_-” you push your gander spectacles on your nug bone to take a look at the twins in more detail, they both were seemingly identical,_ were chuckle-voodoo’s THAT good to be able to create a telepathic link of wording and speech? _

Perfectly in tandem with each other.

“didn't the alien say that those who help you are considered friends?”

“YEAH, SO TECHNICALLY YOU’RE OUR FRIEND NOW”

“What an honor I'm grateful” you sarcastically remarked as you stepped up the hill, both the younger trolls attached by the hip following behind.

While you were walking the twins proceeded to cartwheel and tumble instead of walking, somersault after somersault until you stopped in your tracks to the familiar abandoned imperial outpost. Both the twins had stopped in their tracks to peer where you were looking.

“ThAt’S tHeIr HiVe?” they had both questioned, pushing your goggles back down, you gestured for them to follow. 

Both of them continued to run-up to the entrance to step inside the dingy hive, stepping in after them you noticed the things that weren’t covered in dust, small cups littered some of the tables, the twins had all but disappeared in the post as you continued exploring until you came upon the ablution-trap, the light was on and small spots of blood splatter were left on the sink.

Specifically, Crimson, not like your own burgundy.

“barzum it appears old and worn out, I don’t think you should tug on it.”

“DON’T WORRY, IT’S FULL-PROOF YOU BIG WRIG-”

You had heard a snap and metal cracking, the building in your vision had gone sideways.

\-----

Your name is SHUBRE ZUXIJI, and you’re going to fucking slap a bitch.

You hold the frond out in front of you, keeping the disgusting colour away from your expensive clothing, a palm-husk to your audial-receptor as you await the call to go through, disgusting dried mutant-blood tarnishes your nails you had only just gotten done.

You’re going to have to burn off some steam by the end of it, finally, your call goes through and a robotic voice answers you.-

“Drone extermination service, how can I help you?” 

“Yeah, I've got a mutant to report to the ₡ull-ba$e.” Vowing to yourself that the next time you see that mutant scum you're going to make sure they won’t get away again, you have to question to yourself just how that _ thing _ had gotten away after your workers had finished them

“How unfortunate, do you have any biological evidence?”

“There’s blood all over my fronds so I WOULD FU₡KING HOPE $O.”

“Great, we’ll send a scanning-drone to your location, this should only take a few minutes, thank you and have a good night.” The line cut-off and you gave a sigh of anguish, you’d have to have this on your hand for longer and you wanted to cry. The only thing bringing you solace was knowing that you could put this all behind you.

That’s what you had thought at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, lmao it's been a while but I've had tests and stuff so yeah,,,
> 
> (Can you spot the reference -w-)
> 
> As for my fan-troll? of sorts, Shubre is an indigo-blood (Sagipio + Derse + Light)  
she/her  
+she's the type of friend that brags about drinking at a young age but only had like one shot.  
+Life is better when it's all pitch.  
+Mom said it's my turn to torture the low-bloods.


	19. Of Pity and Memories, Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I hope everyone is safe in these stressful times, I sincerely hope that people can take time to at least sign petitions and donate in order to stop this and help the families and friends that have lost someone they held dear.
> 
> YOYO been a while huh,,, anyway if anyone has questions toward the end of this chapter ill do my best to answer them!!

Your name is KONYYL OKIMAW, and retracing your steps for once in your life is PROBABLY the best bet.

To say that RETRACING is something that goes on your mental list of things that aren't exactly in your preference is an understatement. Using the best of your BATTERED memory; You’d found yourself on the edge while sitting somewhere FANCY like a docterrorizers’ clinic, now _how _you got here is a better thing to ask than _why _you’re here.

Being BLUNT, you’re matesprit?- Moirail?- FUCK it,-Moi-sprit got pummeled by an asshole in blue after overusing his psionics. Now...your MAJOR function in this partnership is to SLASH and MUTILATE while Daja does the thinking, but now that’s up to you and you’re hopeless.

You are ABSOLUTELY ok with this, he’ll be fine, yep, sure. He’s been through worse.

To be perfectly clear, YOU.ARE._ ABSOLUTELY _.OK.WITH.THIS.

…

FUCK.

You can’t exactly put into words how AGITATED you’re feeling, it’s been OVER four hours,-no answer. You’re tempted to just KICK the door down and take your quad-mate back to your shared hive, OK- you may not be the BEST person to be in charge of things like that, but if your THUMPING strut-pod slamming against the ground was anything to go by- your think-pan was screaming with thoughts.

What if he has to rest for longer than needed? What if it's to a point where you’ll be fretting over every wrong move he makes, he WAS full of himself sure, but Heiress’ above was he your safety-net when it came to these situations.

A click is heard and you turn toward the sound, on your feet faster than a juvenile bark-beast, a blue-blood had stepped out clad in black overalls, took one look at you and scoffed, ‘_typical _’ you tell yourself, the blue-bloods thought are probably mashed into cast sanctity. 

“__MInor InjurIes, he’s lucky you got hIm here as soon as you dId, If not he would’ve developed voId-rot and as such the drone-disposal services would need to be called.__If It's anythIng to go by fractured strut-pod but nonetheless he should be fIne__” a sigh of relief left you're chapped and cut lips, but it was soon cut-off by his stutter of continuation. 

“__However, the bIlls for trolls of your...hue come to around 700 gIve or take, our prices don’t come cheap you know?__” you paled at the price of Daja’s treatment, it felt like some of those tella-novella’s on the brink of TRAGEDY. You also reminded yourself to scream at your quad-mate for remembering things like that.

Your aggravation-sponge was hammering, just how the FUCK were you meant to pay some shit like that? It’s easier if you were someone of a higher-caste like a teal but...no,-just an olive with a case of loving a dumb-overzealous goofball with more confidence than a marauding wild hoof-beast. 

Thinking about how undeniably FUCKING angry you were after the attack made you want to CRUSH a few more nug-bones in your wake. You’re not even sure what to physically-do? Right now? You’re not EXACTLY the type of person to just sit and wait for something to happen, that’s Daja’s job for the most part.

You uncharacteristically-QUIETLY followed the blue-blood into the room where Daja was being held, YIKES...he looks rough for wear, his yellow tail-coat was burnt and sizzled from the attack, point-stumps covered in bandages that were almost tightly wrapped. His expression was one of somberness and exhaustion and the thought of TACKLING him and simply holding him was exponentially strong but nonetheless you held back.

It was his gander-bulbs that took you off guard, his colours were out of focus and not as noticeable. His usual flicker and light were now dimmed, yellow streaks of overuse had crusted on his cheeks. He takes a look at you and makes an effort to compose and take a stance of not caring but being with him for as long as you have now, he’s fighting back a lot of physical pain.

“__Payments should be made before the 18th, now please kIndly usher yourselves out of my offIce.I have other trolls to treat__” he grips the non-bandaged arm of your moi-sprit and pushes him forward into your arms, He makes a belittling and uncharacteristic sound as you straighten him out, you can feel your teeth-gnashing together at the highblood but Daja is already pulling you away from the sparking situation.

“||| No need to get violent, save that for our next job.|||” Azdaja laments to you. “||| Once I get most of my...unforeseeable injuries out of the way, we can pick up our next paycheck.|||”

You both step outside of the clinic, a high blood pair pass you by, and attempt to clash shoulders with you both. Steering the gold-blood away was hard, especially from his eagerness to get your hands off and being able to stand on his own two strut-pods.

You can’t believe what he’s saying, for someone that handles scheming and planning ahead, he’s being incredibly FUCKING stupid right now. You vouch for keeping silent for the moment, no need to cause a scene in the middle of a high-blood neighborhood...again.

“||| Furthermore, we've fallen back on availability compared to the single olive-blood on the cull-boards, the reason I bring this up is so we won’t have to fall back on doing the empire’s dirty work-|||”

“Daja, STOP.” you interject, he stumbles over and stops to look at you, feigned smugness highlighting his features. He takes a breath, expecting a continued response but you're not the type of person to be delving into hour-long monologues. 

But then again, saying something is better than keeping quiet. You’re aggravation-sponge is straining from all the words you want to just blurt and scream. “||| What? |||” his tone is one of succinct annoyance, it bothers you, but not as much as his flickering and twitching of gander-bulbs, he stumbles slightly when walking over, You now realize that the high blood had most likely scammed you and only through on a couple of bandages and that’s what pisses you off more.

“Let’s go back and get you in the recoup', you’re OBVIOUSLY not up for another JOB.” You attempt to grab his shoulder but his reflexes make him push back. 

“||| Konyyl, I assure you I'm able to withstand a couple of minor injuries. Besides, we don't necessarily have a lot of time to pay, you should know that.|||” he stares straight at you and you avert your gaze in compliance, but not surrender. You sigh and curse lightly, trying to focus on something else other than his gaze.

“Daja, PLEASE. I know you’re all FUCKING for planning out shit as long as many sweeps go, and I know that 700 isn’t really in our PAY. But you’re obviously injured, and tired for that count, so would you stop being such a strife-hungry DICK and instead take things easy, for ME?” you hold your hand out for him to take, you know DAMN well that he’s been a little standoff-ish ever since his mixed pale feelings had been confessed, but at this point, you don’t give a SHIT and just want to get him to rest for once.

You suspect that his reason for planning and enacting too many things at once was his utter contempt of being a battery of what you’ve been told; Helmsman for a ship that would most likely travel a FUCKTON of miles away from you. He was living his life to the fullest you had guessed, while you would’ve liked him to talk to you more about it, he was one to keep hold of things unless he truly had to give up and tell

He hesitantly took your offer and you both made your way out of the high blood parts of the neighborhood, his grip was slack but as long as you still had that reassurance that he was still HERE with YOU, it was fine, for now.

_ How LONG would that last though? _

\-----

Your name is BRONYA URSUMA, and you didn’t think you’d be able to handle another surprise, but here you are.

To elaborate, handling surprises wasn’t exactly something you had excelled in, everything must be planned in order to achieve the best outcome of entitlement and preservation.

Being the only Jade-blood that could truly understand outcomes of your unfaithful practices to the empire of raising grubs that just couldn’t meet the deadline brought enough surprise to yourself that what you were doing _was _being seen as rebellious.

You don’t mean to meet the angsty-rebellious teen archetype, that’s Daraya’s job after all. But thoughts that would streamline in your think-pan of a drone eventually coming across your nursery and simply mutilating and destroying what you had worked so hard to keep secret would bring you enough despair for sweeps.

You had heard about the bombings that had happened just outside of Outglut, incredibly close to the caverns you might add, you were incredibly happy to see that none of your jades were harmed as well.

What had you almost slamming your nug-bone against the wall was that most of your brood-mates had up and left you to neglect their duties. Except for Wanshi of course but now she was one lesson behind schedule that you had filed and put away for another night.

Lanque had been the one you were most worried about even more so for the teal boy he was fraternizing with, The jade was one to take risks, you were perceptive enough to know that whenever you had mentioned your upcoming ascension he was visibly uncomfortable and would try and change the subject which was sadly picking on Lynera. 

Now you weren’t stupid when you had caught him half-naked half-sprawled on your mutual alien friend, that had shown you that Lanque was desperate for any and all experiences before being sent away.

To say that they were both undeniably grounded because of their abrasiveness to just scuttle off was an understatement.

But now you had to deal with scattering Jades trying to perform the emergency duties of making sure the mother grub is satiated and asleep for the day. You had roughly 5 hours of time to deliver necessities and pick up groceries for your mutuals hive. You never did end up going shopping before, the cascade of events that took place made you drop your bags in a rush. Breaking your concentration for your jades always seemed to be a weakness of yours.

  1. Never be distracted unless it's for your jades.

2.always make sure they’re not in immediate danger.

There was a taller jade that had first raised you before being sent-off world, you can’t exactly remember the name, it was so long ago that the only thing you _could _remember was the jagged horns much like your own, the only difference being that the majority of the chitin-encrusted horn was pointing downwards and would always poke you from time to time if you weren’t careful.

Those two things you had failed last night were now sinking your think-pan into overdrive, you would’ve never thought that you’d be the sole moral-high ground enforcer in your hive, but the jobs now yours and while you’re not necessarily struggling with duties, some help from time to time would be nice, the only person that you would exclude was Lynera.

…

Lynera,

The poor girl was always pushing herself towards more even without your instruction, always getting things finished earlier than supposed.

Hushed voices came from the halls near the nutrition block. One voice was clearly Lynera but the other was slow and unrecognizable. Deciding to check the noises you slowly made your way to Lynera’s respite-block.To be frank, While you do value your jade's privacy, you’re trying to sort out duties and papers of off-world applications, and distractions are the last thing you need right now.

“Lynera, Dear could you keep it down?” you open the door lightly and your eyes widen, Lynera is hunched over a blanketed figure, a pair of horns sticking from out of the jade-colored blanket and Lynera’s look of fright is one to rival someone that had just committed arson.

“-B-Bronya!!! -I um It’s not what it is!! Looks like!!!” she’s waving her arms around as the bundle of blankets groan and coughs, whatever expression your feigning doesn’t seem to deter her from turning around and checking and patting down the figure, her shaking shoulders made you pity her quite a bit but you still had no idea what was going on.

“Is there-Lynera did you?- I’m very much confused, Lynera what happened?” You question, she turns again and her expression weighs down to guilt and utter cede and abandon her excuse. The thing?? Under the covers pops their head out and- Oh! It’s a troll.

“Woah, either I'm seeing double or I'm astronomically high lmao.” 

You turn to Lynera expecting an explanation for having a random troll in her block, she huffs and looks like she’s about to tear up. However the other troll for what you can see has a triangle-shaped patch placed near on their left gander-bulb, the troll is giggling and looking beyond you to which you can assume, they are pumped full of narcotics.

“-Bornya I'm sorry-I !!-Um you see-the funny thing is!-” she starts but is cut off by another fit of giggles from the platform-ridden troll.

“lynny here stabbed me near bellowsac enclosures haha, I'm way too high to feel the pain tho”

“Lynny??” you were beyond confused now, Lynera was now muttering obscenities at the troll about not moving or speaking as to further injure themself, you straighten out your clothing and cough to get her attention, she immediately perks up and you take a moment to ponder about what you should say.

“-i-it was an accident!! They started just wandering the caverns,-I-I thought!! They were going to be trouble and!!!-I wasn’t thinking!!!” 

“LYNERA” 

“lmao it's all good no need to get your horns in a twist dude”

“-I'm sorry!! -AHH!! I'm sorry!!” another stream of jade tears were threatening to leave her gander-bulbs.

_ You can't kick them out? _ That would be a wound made to your reputation, but then again they should be getting proper help from a docterrorizer, but their eyepatch covering the gander-bulb could be a case of void-rot being hidden and drone-disposal would need to be called. You don’t really want something like that on your conscience. 

This train of thought is giving you a sense of deja-vu of before you had opened the nursery, your determination of not letting those who would not meet the mark would outweigh your bitter fright over getting caught. _What would happen if you were caught? Would they cull you on the spot?_ All this time you’ve made sure to keep up your current record of making sure that no Jades were culled for sweeps and now it may just stop because of you.

By now the injured troll had passed out causing your brood-mate to fret over them again, you could’ve sworn you’d seen some sort of pity crossing her features. Now you didn’t want to be the hypocrite and remind Lynera of the rules of jade-bloods.

“-Bronya! Are you okay? You look!!-quite pale!!” You simply nod and excuse yourself out of the room, maybe your nursery could provide distractions for the time being. You decide to wander for a few minutes, cleaning up broken furniture and picking up bits of rubbish from the lounge-plank felt like something that would get your mind off things at this point. 

You’ll have to have a talk with Lynera but for now, you’ll just have to bear witness to the fact that you weren’t...completely faithful to the empire.

\-----

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO, and trying to coax feelings out of someone is harder than you’d thought it would be.

Like...heck, you weren’t _completely _a bad person, if someone wanted some needed venting or something you had always lent them your audial-receptor. Much like trying to push a boulder up a hill using a bendy straw, helping someone like your friend is gonna be a challenge. “you’ve been staring out to space, not saying anything for a while. I mean I know being a guardian is tiring but are you alright? 0u0” ah, there you go again.

Oh no, I’m good. Just really tired lately is all.

“Damn, well I can’t exactly relate obviously, but ever since I manipulated some of your memories you’ve been kind of...blank?” your friend laughs and it brings a small smile to yourself. They were always one to be the most spontaneous in choice of moods but now the deep set of emotions is as clear as glass on what emotions are present.

Aradia that perfectly describes me so you won’t have to worry about that, but I've just felt like...shit I dunno, empty?

“Empty? 0-0”

Like I'm grateful that you’ve taken the memories away, no judgment there. But no matter how powerful I am as a guardian, it won’t help. That asshole blocked off any communication I would’ve had to my friends. 

“So what you're saying is you want the memories back? Cause if so I can? But it’ll take me some time, y’ know ‘time shenanigans’ .”

Yeah, I get what you mean, I’ll have to think about it but I guess I just feel like I should do something.

“Well ever since you got rid of your memories there's been a sort of..distortion? I'm not exactly sure what to tell you but maybe getting them back would be the best bet. Honestly, if you ask me I'm surprised that I can even take away a first guardian’s memories.”

Your friend shrugs and there's a comfortable silence between you both.

I-I think I would like them back again, I asked you to get rid of them because I was so done with the stress of continued time-jumping but even now, I'm stuck in my own locked timeline.

Your friend looks down at the cerulean hoodie and scrunches their hand into a fist in the clothing, a deep set of anguish overtaking their features.

" No, I get you."

Aradia, I want to remember who gave me this hoodie. Again.

You giggle and decide to get to work.


	20. Of clowns :o) and-STOPMESSINGWITHTHETITLE, Annoying

Your name is MARVUS XOLOTO, You’re almost 9 sweeps and you never fucking learned how to read.

Reading would be an understatement to what you’re most attuned to in terms of your career---

Lmao who be tryin to say that wack-ass shiz?? 

I'm sorry? 

Haha you ain't even know me that well to a-tuned?? for when have I ever said that, ya heard? 

Geez, you can take the reins if you want, go ape-shit.

Nice :o) 

The name is MARVUS XOLOTO, n’ shiz has been wildin’ over the course of the past few dayz. Fxxkin’ aces if I might add, her lil’ fishiness be blowin’ up my phone for sweeps you dig haha :o) can’t even take no for an answer lmao. 

Mean shiz is about to go down, and by the messiahs iz it goin’ to be messy :o( gotta keep my quad-mates out of the blood-shed while I can. 

Do you-

Do I know wut hehe? 

You know what, Do you know how badly I want to cry trying to sort through your thoughts. Dude c’mon like I appreciate the whole lazy speech we both know it’s a facade.

Huh? You my diamond or smthn buddy lol. 

No that’s not...ok fine, for the sake of causality can I  _ please _ continue where I left off? It’ll make sense to most if I can just get through this without having to give myself an aneurism trying to sort through different thoughts of a guy that can probably guess what’s going to be happening. It’s getting really fucking annoying.

Damn babe, didn’t think my own think-pan would cook up fantasy phantoms that’d b black for me, ya feel? 

Holy shit can I please just keep going, the sooner we’re able to move on!

Move on from what x-act-ly? Lmao you’re one weird phantasy phantom, can't say that i don't dig it doe. 

_ Phantasy Phantom?? _ ...You know what, ok, fine, sure. When I say move on, I mean progress the events forward to achievement, To adverse to the best outcome!

You don’ even know what the outcome is do u? 

…

:o) 

Be quiet, I'm doing my best at trying to stabilize this turn of events toward purification.

C dat’s where ur wrong buddy, there won't ever be a perfect paradise in a timeline, you dig? Doomed and stable timelines will all have set-backs immediately after all is said and done, no-one will be completely happy :o( 

Look, things are happening now that I have no control over, I'm just a narrator for a stream of possibilities that’s completely up to what  _ you _ choose.

Hmmmm aight yeah that b some slammin words, so ur sayin dis might as well be a ‘doomed timeline’? 

Again, I'm not sure, completely up to what you choose. Just allow me to narrate and we’ll be on our way.

Fxxckin yikes dude, you really wanna be me lol, sheet i'm flattered hehe sure k ;o) 

No..not like that. You know what let’s just go-

Hol up buddy, I’m gettin your lingo but why exact-lee @ wut would it matter if u narrated cuz? lmao doesn’t seem that different for me haha 

Do you want to create a doomed timeline? Cause God so help me-

Nah its k :o) you can keep going i just have a few requests ;o) 

What?

Would you mind plugin’ some o’ my gravy merch :o) 

DUDE?? OH MY FUCK-This is a fucking monologue of events come on…No one will even-

Won't kill ya babe + it’ll b easier to remember 4 later ;op B-sides we all know that once you go juggalo you never go back...alo, hehe 

…

...

:o) k u can keep going. 

_ Anyway _ , to what you’re most attuned to in terms of your career wouldn’t exactly be communication, you sing, you dance, you smack away crowds of fans piled to the nines in buckets awaiting your signature, it’s all just a big shit-fest of teens.

Not to mention when they could be pre-purchasing the limited edition of Marvus Xoloto’s premium all quadrant based pails, link in your bio of course, follow @TheRealXoloto.

_ Happy? _

yeeeees :o) 

Your pops would be proud for sure, in fact you can already start to hear the ring and clap of his flippers or maybe it’s just the faygo hitting your whiff-snatch again- no, wait you can see him spraying your diamond with water.

She looks a lot better than before, all jittered up and shiz, but now she’s on her own way to chuckle fest Alternia, population: you both. For a low-blood she’s got enough spunk to rival even someone like an-over zealous clown. Got to be rectifying something like that for sure you guess.

You let out a low chuckle of her playfulness with your lusus, come to think of it you haven’t seen her lusus in a while, poor thing couldn’t even see past a few meters before passing out, concerning groans and puffs would always be heard in her hive when you were around that you couldn’t really complain about, of course, being able to lift them both easily would have some repercussions.

Those wouldn’t come to fruition right now though so now you could just focus on the motions of just being able to sit around for five minutes before being called again.

“Marv your lusus is coughing up things again / should I do something?” her expression was one full of concerns she gently tried to pat your pops’ back fin in reassurance. You took the moment to stretch out your overworked posture pole as you got up, feeling a few bones crack and groan in protest, your blazer laid forgotten on your lounge-plank as you made your way out of the sliding doors. Wiping left-over sleep in your gander-bulb as you gently pried her hands away, assuring her he’d be fine.

If you’re being honest you’re not so sure now, you’ve known for a while that you weren’t the first grub your pops had looked after, having the same blood colour, his life-span was indeed lengthened, so, in theory, he had raised countless of other wigglers before yourself, it was only a matter of time before he started to slow down.

Lusii of all castes would eventually die but as life-spans are lengthened the higher the caste, being sent-off world only gave an opening to the patron to tread, er, swim on to a new grub to take care of.

Deciding to push back those thoughts for the time being you sauntered down to the pool where your parental figure presided, his hacking of coughs making your blood-pusher wince slightly. 

“ehh im sure pops’ll b fine babe, he just needs a few laps in da pool, gotta get dose gills movin hehe” you smile to your diamond as she lets out a breath of relief, you guide her away as your lusus nods in your direction, the beady little eyes assuring you for the time being.

“Do you maybe think it's something in his diet? / I don't mean to pry but…” You shrugged your shoulders and steered her to your shared pile, her face contorts from confused to panicked as you lift her up by the shoulders and carried her off.

“Jegus Marv put me down / We’ve talked about this” Your only response is a slow giggle, slightly reminding you of Maenad. She continues to struggle as you plop down to your shared pile, full of your odd fashion choi-

Oi what you mean odd, i think you mean sexy :o) 

Quiet clown.

\--Choices, another streamline of Chixie’s own belongings laying flatly on the tops, covering the mass of faygo bottles you haven't been bothered to even clean up. She manages to get out of your grip and sends a strut-pod right at your head, you give off a pained ‘honk’ as she triumphantly looks down at you.

“Dam sis ur so cold to me :o( even as u were that close to slicing up ur struts on dat glass over there.” you point out broken bits of those premium faygo bottles you had not so accidentally broken while coming back from a show, you should really get someone to clean it up.

“I can assure you I'd be fine stepping over  _ glass _ / just because I'm not a purple doesn’t mean i'm… / delicate” she gestures. “I feel like you purposely left that there so you could have a chance to coddle me you dork.”

“Hehe maybe :o)” she goes up and elicits her own hug, oh how far you’ve come as diamonds. At the start when you had first initiated the relationship, it was treated mostly as a business transaction, never wanting to be there longer than she had to. There was a night when she was pretty much locked in her dressing room to make sure she couldn’t perform that night, having to get your stage-crew to bust her out was the easy part, the hard part was trying to stop her from confronting the band that took her place on stage.

You’ve seen videos that were recorded back when your alien buddy was still around, her mysterious and/or raging persona of a show stopper was foiled by her sign being displayed on her clothes, speaking of the alien- you hadn’t had the chance to see them. Whisked away by the strings of fate some would say but you  _ know _ the outcome, the man in the moon or as most of your brethren would praise as one of the most mirthful messiah’s was most likely the reason for your friends arrival  _ and _ departure.

Now you weren't devoutly religious, if one of your buds would invite you for a hang sesh in the church, you wouldn’t be incredibly immersed in the sermons but would always make the effort to have your presence known.

Speaking of presence...

A snap of fronds alerts you to the bronze-blood girl’s gaze, you take a moment to wonder in your wack-ass think-pan of how you even got to this point of pondering about weird shit, things are better in the present! As some would say.

wait?? Who says dat lmao?? 

Sometimes you gotta improvise.

Take this moment for example as you quietly honk as you sit up in the pile, but Chixie is still looking at you expectantly? For what reason, you’re not exactly sure.

“Has your think-pan finally decided to shrivel up from all that sopor / you haven’t even answered my question!” she huffs, you scratch the back of your head and wheeze out a sigh, “sry lil mama, kinda zoooned out for a bit, what were u askin?” 

“No shit you were zoning out Marv / I  _ was _ asking what had you so riled up.”

“Nothin much sis, just tryin 2 think abt some shows i've got listed for 2nite, need some new songs ya know ;o)”being spontaneously sprung with new listings and appearances from your managers. Surprisingly it was very much upper-middle caste targeted, not that you minded, an audience was an audience to you.

“Right… / you’re pretty good with freestyle / maybe just go off with that / maybe have a theme of sorts?” you hum lightly as you brush strands of hair on her head, careful of her downward horns, the both of you slowly melt into silence and comfort in your weird, unconventional date.

“Could I...come with you?” she questions, your normal and correct response should have been ‘no’ even you had been alerted to the recent bombings in Outglut, and especially like someone of her caste being seen somewhere like the gig you were going to; she would’ve most likely been slaughtered, figuratively and literally, But looking down you were met with the utter determination and defiance in her bulbs.

You muttered off a soft ‘suuuure’ as long as you took extra pre-measures like more bodyguards and what-not, you were...a little bit more comforted by that, and you did sort of owe her, you know that you haven’t had a lot of communication with your tours and meet-and-greets, admittedly you really did want to continue this date, easier to chill with someone that doesn’t want to worship the ground you live on.

That’s probably the reason why you started to pity her so much.

“I care about you y’know / and i can stand up for myself” she mutters, shyly looking away that makes you giggle in response. You’re pale for this troll, but you doubt you’d ever admit that.

Yep, p much :o) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I hope you are doing great!!
> 
> Notes:  
1) I don't think Marvus is AT ALL religious, just one of those clowns, y'know?
> 
> 2) I openly headcannon Chixie's lusus as a highland cattle, if you dont know what they look like, look it up and you'll be surprised :))
> 
> 3) I have more assignments to do so I'm not sure when I update again so stay tuned!! ^-^ hopefully before June ends!!


	21. Of Rampant Reunions and Rhetorical Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative title for this would’ve been 'three lesbians and a nervous alien fuck shit up.'

Your name is TYZIAS ENTYYK, and it's time to set your plans in motion.

The time; 12:45am, The location; your hive, The vibe; wack.

Oh god, Tirona really is getting in your head now.

Speaking of Tirona, her lusus lay near your piles upon piles of files and research, heavily bandaged and making squeals from your makeshift container, it was made out of a shitty metal bowl Stelsa had used when washing off your hair-infested cardigan courtesy of your own lusus.

A note was recently delivered to your door earlier tonight. With only the initials of A.B, strange to be sure but simply opening it now would only make your thirst for answers greater, so you slip it in your pocket. As you step among the clutter that is your office, you slip on a piece of parchment with scattered eastern-altenian drawings from who you assume is Tegiri and curse as you fall back against the stacks of folders.

You're sprawled out on the ground, on your ass. Your books are scattered around you. Your glasses are askew, but you can still see enough to notice the blaring lights of civilization beyond your desk. The window illuminating neon colours of billboards remain stagnant in the light of the moon. You have a specific person you have to meet tonight, er, you hope to meet tonight.

You swear to god that if Tagora is lying to you, you’ll cull him where he stands. You don’t need something as fresh as a joke about your missing friend right now, and you're as busy as it is with studying and general haphazardness. You adjust your glasses, looking down at your struts. You close your mouth and rock forward onto your feet. You scramble to pick up your books and papers.

Pushing those thoughts away for the time being and giving Tagora the benefit of the doubt you rummage around your shared hive for your beaten-up palm-husk. You shift your books into one arm and place them down when you reach your desk.

You click onto an old contact you guiltily reminded yourself had gone offline for the past few months. You keep reading through old texts hoping to find some sort of message but annoyingly only find Tirona’s meme-agenda feed blowing up your notifications and forcing you to mute her.

You mentally take note to give a half-assed reaction to her pestering, and then go back to the task at hand.

StressedPandemonium [SP] started trolling AlienInvasionOfOne [AO] at 12:46

Last text sent 9/18/XXXX

SP: you alive?

SP: tagora told mmmme you had resurfaced and wwwwell yeah...

SP:...

SP: If he’s wwwwwrong, he’s a dead troll so speak up or forever hold your peace or sommmmething

SP…

StressedPandemonium [SP] ceased trolling AlienInvasionOfOne [AO] at 12:54

You give a breathy sigh at the rigamortis you desperately want to set in at this moment, your body feels heavy and you scratch a claw through your tufts of hair, a clicking noise involuntarily comes from your throat in annoyance. You don’t know what to believe anymore.

Tubeflora shavings start to litter the ground as you look down surprisingly at your outstretched claws digging into your desk. You hadn’t even noticed the slight teal drip on your blouse until you felt your lips slightly where your teeth had been chewing into.

If there’s anything your experience as a Legislator in training has taught you in recent years, its to expect the unexpected and a deep part of you was sincerely hoping for a response, but no, the texts you’ve sent have now become attached in a string of unresponded pestering by a troll that should be focusing on other things such as your impending stress over nothing.

Speaking of stress, your folders of The Signless’ teachings lay in the pile you had slipped on before. His drawn portrait makes you shiver slightly, the poor guy was only trying to teach and educate trolls about equality between the castes, and look where that got him; dead and relatively forgotten.

You fail to notice the ringtone of your palm-husk with another pile of sheets lopsided near, courtesy of Tirona’s lusus with its beady, mischievous eyes looking at you as if waiting for you to make a move, you simply stare back as you reach for the husk, its soft pointy hands simply slide the husk generally in your direction and you mutter thanks before checking what it was.

AlienInvasionOfOne [AO]started trolling StressedPandemonium [SP] at 1:01

AO: Hello!

SP: wwjhfi]pncagjiwnownfnsnvgei

AO: Uh are u ok?

SP: wwwwho is this? Tagora if this is a joke for mmmmaking fun of your ugly ass bangs I swwwwear to god

AO: no no it's me!! and ...his bangs?

SP: nevermmmmind, is this the alien?? wwwwhere the hell have you been??

AO: I'm pretty sure it’d be easier to see you, but you’ll definitely have a lot of questions..

SP: Ok wwwwhere can I find you? Are you still in Alternia or ammmm I somehowwww getting sommmme sort of universal service to commmmmmmmunicate with you?

AO: No I'm still in Alternia. I'll send you my coordinates!!

SP: Y’knowwww wwwwhat fuck it. nothing's mmmmade sense tonight so let's keep going.

AO: Are you alright? Can you make it?

SP: Immmm F I N E. and yes i can mmmmake it.

AO: uh ok as long as you're not busy, Oh! Also it's one of these parties that a friend of mine invited me to but we can go meet somewhere else

SP: No, it's fine, I'll be there in an hour.

AO: ...

SP: listen i apologize for sounding weird, it's just a little hard to believe that your cullbait-friend that mmmmysteriously disappeared one night and nowwww suddenly they showwww up

SP: you’ve got this wwwweird sort of invincibility to things that wwwwould get mmmmost killed

AO: Honestly I can't really explain it either, seems like every time I mess up, things just automatically follow another path, its kinda scary really.

SP: ...I'm glad you're back, for the record. Hope you knowwww that.

AO: I do, its good to see you too Tyzias :o)

SP: please don't tell mmmme you picked that up from your clowwwwn friends.

AO: i never spill the secrets ;o)

SP: jegus you’re a wwwweirdo, see u soon

AO: ok!! See u then !!

StressedPandemonium [SP] ceased trolling AlienInvasionOfOne [AO] at 1:45

“REALLY DEAR YOU SHOULD PRACTICE ORGANIZING YOUR FILES, DO YOU NEED ANYMORE HELP W-” you hear a dramatic gasp from behind, you turn and unsurprisingly it’s your matesprit standing in the doorway. Her bulbs seem fixated on the books near your shoes, the open books at least.

You nudge your strut and the torn book closes with a wheezed clap. “Sorry mmmmust’ve left these out by mmmmistake.” you go to grab them and Stelsa keeps to herself in the room, she opens her mouth to retort but closes it just as quickly, you go to look at her with a clear want of communication.

She pushes her glasses up to rub at her ganders and her voice dies off into an uncharacteristic whisper- “zizi you know how i feel about them, i love you but please, you’re going to get yourself culled dear.” she rubs at her clothed arm in agitation and you fight back the urge to roll your bulbs.

“I do knowwww howwww you feel, but you knowwww wwwwhat goes on. It's not fair and at least I'mmmm trying to do sommmmething.” you finish and cross your arms. Stelsa looks incredibly defensive and you can see her fist shaking slightly near her waist, you’re trying to fight back every instinct not to comfort her, you need to hold your ground or this’ll end up even worse than it already is.

“You dont think I'm not? Tyzias I'm afraid of what they’ll do to you if they find out what you’ve been doing.” she holds her hands together and you're surprised that she actually used your name and not the endearing nickname you had come to love. 

“Stelsa I appreciate your concern but since wwwwwhen have you been interested in this, I thought it wwwwas a given to just keep quiet about it” Your starting to feel annoyance boiling at your temples, she fixes her glasses as she speaks once again, “well, a friend had told me that talking about things like this would be beneficial.” She starts to walk towards your form as you take a step back.

She laces her hands with yours, brings a hand to your face, brushing away some strands and cupping your cheek lightly. She senses your hesitance as you back up a little, her voice picks up tremour you didn’t think she had, “it's my job to make sure you’re ok, you don't need to take my advice but I will say this, we're safer if we stay in line and if something ever happened to you I'm not sure what i’d do with myself.” She takes her leave and closes the door, shrouding you in darkness, save for the moonlight shading through the window.

You utter out a curse and angrily kick your Dross coffer. Maybe blowing off some steam would help with your conundrum. Plus you have someone to meet and you don't want to keep them waiting especially. Thinking about Stelsa now is making you feel things you’re not entirely sure what to do with.

You walk straight out of your hive after grabbing your mug and palm-husk, not willing to meet her line of sight as you finally cross the threshold of social norms. The ‘social norm’ being a purple-blood splitting a bronze-blood’s head from his body. You shook your head and hurried down.

On the annoyance? or adrenaline-filled rush you decide to text another friend, hoping that they are free for a little reunion.

\-----

Your name, er, rather, title is MSPA READER, and you’ve been doing a lot of reading lately now that you think about it.

A booming voice breaks you out of your stupor of spacing out and you turn to the sound, the bartender-or whatever they call the profession here is asking you what drink you’d wanted and by the strain of his voice he must’ve been waiting a while.

You apologize and order something simple while you wait. Water. The bartender looks furious but scrounges off, muttering something about how a low-blood shouldn't be telling him what to do. The sound doesn’t quite reach your ears over the beats of the music. Elwurd had asked you to the dance-floor and you weren’t entirely sure if Alternia was ready for your *EPIC* Fortnite dances again.

Yeah, never again.

You have to cover your eyes for a moment to stop the lights from blinding you. Now was the time you were really enjoying one of Chixie’s performances. She was definitely more popular than she had first thought at the time. Looking towards the entrance again and silently peek at your notifications, hoping for an ‘Immmm here’ but sadly the only thing that had popped up was Imperial propaganda articles.

It only took 5 minutes to get into this packed place. 5 minutes. You actually started to feel sorry for the trolls that had to stand outside of the building being thrown onto their ass by a burly looking indigo-blood blocking the front. Elwurd may have nonchalantly slipped him a small bag of something? But it wasn’t your place to judge, or question really.

You needed to keep your eyes peeled for your teal-friend, wherever they may be.

“Looking for your date?” a voice brings you to turn, Elwurd is puffing slightly as she takes a seat, “you gotta chiLL y'know? How do you think I get as many dates as I do?”.

You scoff and tell Elwurd that you don’t know and she punches in you in the arm lightly, “hey! You know what I mean, you're bundLing up your fronds Like you’re trying to puLL them cLean off.” you smile at her and hop off the seat. You guess you just need to get back in the groove, both figuratively and literally to which she nods slowly, taking the information in. You also remind her to help you a little when you meet Tyzias, you don’t want another repeat of well you know..misconceptions.

She nods and everts her gaze guilty so you pat her on the arm lightly, as you’re about to ask something else the bartender from before slams down your beverage.

“We didnn’t have anny nnormal glasses so this'll have to do.'' The glass in question is a lot like a shot glass but it's pretty big in your own hands. You thank them and Elwurd whoops as you bring it up to your lips, and you giggle in response as you chug it back like the teens would in those movies and slam the glass back on the table and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand.

The other vendors of the bar turn to you both in a grimace and slowly go back to their own conversations, “heLL yeah,that’s what Im taLking about! What’d you get? TekiLLa? Bourbon? Mustn't have been some weak-sauce shit from the way you quickly downed that.” She takes the shot glass and turns to you.

It’s water.

“Uh? What?.” 

It was water.

“Oh, oh my god you dork” she stifles off a giggle as she pulls you in, “I almost forgot how much of goody-two strut-pod encasements you were jegus” you admittedly warmly hug her back as she turns towards the exit.

“That the teaL?” she points to the entrance and you’re brought to the sudden experience of giddiness. The teal that brought you a sense of justice towards Alternia, if not convoluted and secret for the time being, helped bring a sense of hope towards a bleak planet was standing there in all her sleep-deprived glory.

Then you remembered the awful future that awaited her if she went through with it. You’d think it would be easy to stop these chains of events but you didn’t exactly know the timeline, if you wanted to know all the history on that then you’d have to talk with trolls like Kanaya and Karkat.

You wonder if Tyzias knew all the things that you know, would she look you in the eye?

But they were back in the future, and getting back to them might be harder to do especially when the risk comes of not being able to return here. Surprisingly she’s tugging Daraya as long as well. Who seems to have some hesitancy when stepping inside the building, you nod and fix your hoodie slightly as you both stalk towards the duo.

You're close to just shouting Daraya's name from excitement but keep your cool guy pose the best you can. You’re almost getting too caught up in your emotions when Elwurd shakes you out of your stupor and nudges you forward.

Almost immediately as she sees you both approach, Tyzias pushes Daraya behind her slightly and eyes you both, Elwurd unamused and unbothered by her stare mutters a “foLLow us” she grabs your shoulder and steers you out of the booming hive and towards a dingy alleyway.

Scattered Imperialist propaganda posters are left decaying on where Elwurd decides to stand in her signature lean'-i-don't-give-a-shit' pose and you try to do the same but it looks a lot more like you’re holding onto the wall for balance, Elwurd laughs but cuts it short when footsteps approach.

“-I just don’t think wwwwe should get too hasty even if it is Elwwwwurd.” You can hear Tyzias’ voice as her shadow looms into view, the clinking of boots alerts you to Daraya’s presence as well. 

“She’s fine, it's the smaller one I'm weirded out by. I swear I’ve seen that jumper before.” 

They both look up from their conversation in tandem as you have to contain yourself from just flinging yourself at them and apologizing for more times than you can count, however Tyzias makes the first move when questioning. “So...I'mmmm guessing you both are a mmmmutual of a certain extraterrestrial friend of ours?” Elwurd’s laugh is a little hollow in nature but you get what she’s trying to do when she’s quietly gesturing at your form.

Hey? Tyzias..?

“Is this a joke? Cause if so I'mmmm not fucking laughing.” Daraya shares her glare as they both round on you.

Tyzias illustrates her frustration by rubbing her fingers near her temples. Her glasses push up, “so who in Signless’ name have I been texting?” she questions, you can’t tell if the anger is specifically towards you or it's just her set mood, for now, you couldn’t be certain.

“Trust me it’s them, I don’t reaLLy get it but I went through their pan, they’ve got aLL the memories.” She elongates the ‘L’ as her cocky expression bites off more than she can chew. 

“I swwwwear to fucking heiress above, I’mmmm going to lose my mind.” Tyzias looks down at you and gives a glare and you’re starting to feel a lot smaller than you were before. You proceed to tell her that she doesn’t have to believe you, but Elwurd is telling the truth, you don’t know why you’re like this or why you’ve suddenly changed speci-

“Show mmmme the mmmmemmmmories.” she cuts you off and you immediately shut your trap as Elwurd nods and closes her eyes, her sign appears on your own and Tyzias’ forehead. The teal’s eyes are fixed ahead of her in concentration and your head suddenly feels heavy? Like something is reversing the effects of splashing water on your face, you shake your head as a woozy feeling takes over for a moment.

Just like that it’s gone once again, you shake your head again, much better. Daraya is standing in anticipation as Elwurd’s sign disappears without a trace and the cerulean breathes deep. 

“Wwwwhat wwwwas that?” she takes off her glasses and threads a hand through her hair. She looks at Elwurd then you then Elwurd than you again, she doubles over in a look of confusion. You awkwardly smile at her to be the most least-threatening person you can.

"jegus, memory sharing reaLLy takes the energy out of you." Elwurd manages a snort as she massages her temples.

“▲What’d you see?▲” Daraya tugs on the teal’s sleeve, finally, Tyzias turns to you and you’re unsure if you should say something, Tyzias solves that with her own question that you’ve gotten too many times before.

“Wwwwhere have you been?”

Ah shit, here we go again.

What follows is a montage of overzealous and dramatic reenactments of what you’ve been through for these past months, you also try to leave out the part that the rebellion had failed, it’d be best to tell her that when no one is around. You can practically hear ‘you’re the best’ in the background as you finally finish.

“▼are you serious? And why the fuck do you have horns?▲.”

“So, correct mmmme if I get this wwwwrong but wwwwhat you’re telling me is that you were kidnapped by a weird egotistical ball-head in a suit taking residence on the moon and you so just happened to fall back to your own planet and meet other people that were like you and also not? And now you’re also a troll for sommmme unspecified reason.”

“▼Don't forget the part about the teleportation.▲” Daraya stifles a snort, and you cock an eyebrow at her, shrug, and proceed to teleport right in front of her eyes. Her laugh is cut short with a yelp and a slew of curses. “▼How the fuck did you do that??▲” she grabs your forearm and checks that back of you expecting to see some sort of magic trick but no, you teleport right out of her grasp and her eyes widen once again.

“▼▼I-If you can teleport that means that you can go anywhere? Right?▲▲” the hopeful look in her eye scares you, it made you remember a past-self that promised her a better place but couldn’t fulfill it as she was lost too early to the flames, part of you doesn’t want to say anything but seeing her slightly perplexed expression is pulling to you towards that contagious front.

_But you weren’t that person, were you?_ A voice interjects through your head.

A familiar thrumming pulls your gaze towards the outside, a drone is parading around the streets with blue and red lights being scanned across the footpath. “Wwwwe should go.” she steers your form away from the drone, “if they catch you or Daraya, I don’t think it’ll be pretty. A cloistered jade being outside of the caverns is one thing, but-” the alley held a new exit you all came across as Elwurd strutted along.

“It’LL be fine, as Long as you’re with me the drones won’t reaLLy bother.” 

“By the wwwway, wwwwhat is your blood colour? Y’knowwww wwwwhen you ‘changed’” she looks down at you as Daraya pipes up her expression curiously.

You tell them that you did check and apparently it’s crimson? But you have an idea that it’s probably not god to have that. Tyzias stops and checks your hand for confirmation where a lone gash had been made, and sure enough, your colour was flaky and visible.

“This is bad. Really bad. Wwwwe need to go.” she pulls you a little faster, and you have to run a little to keep up with her. “You mean with aLL that signLess shit? Their blood color isn’t that detectable” Elwurd questions as Daraya drawls up next to her. Tyzias’ hesitance when you all reach a cross-roads is visible, and you take the lead, leading them further from the city and closer to your hive.

You look back at them, you’re not awfully sure how to navigate through here but you’ll definitely try.

Just as Daraya begins to show a smile, the moon doesn’t seem as bright as it was before. In fact, you feel quite cold and your body presses up against something dark and metallic. You turn with a yelp as your face to face with another drone, however this drone doesn’t seem to be moving? Or really anything that would indicate activation.

“▼Step back slowly▲.” Daraya quips as she grabs your arm, “▼it's a disposal drone, but why is it here? fuck▲.”

You don’t think you want to know that answer yourself.

As she starts to pull you, the machine buzzes again and the lights flash where eyes would have been, it’s long, cold, metal arms clank and shift until they flash before your eyes and wrap around your throat and lifted your form from the ground.

You couldn’t breathe.

The drone’s beam scanned you over and reverberated a signal of importance as it zoomed in on your injuries, your blood colour was visible and you don’t know what scared you more, the drone or the fact of how helpless you were beginning to feel.

“Shit.” you heard a voice mutter.

“MUTANT HAS BEEN ACQUIRED, IMMEDIATE CULLING HAS BEEN: APPROVED.” the drone raised his arm and you frantically zapped out of its grip. You dropped on the ground lightly and heaved, Daraya and Tyzias tugged you onward and you had no choice but to start booking it. Elwurd was in the front, shouting instructions that were too quiet to hear over the siren.

Trying to break off from the drone, you all swerved and changed directions“Shit, shit, shit, shit, I went the wrong way.” you were all faced with a brick wall with the Heiress’ face staring back from her postered glory. Tyzias heaved as Daraya lightly clapped her on the back.

“Wwwwhat do you mmmmean you wwwwent the wwwwrong way, is it still followwwwing us?” It was, and the exhaustion on all their faces made you feel incredibly guilty, it was all your fault, you'd have to do something before the worst would come to fruition.

Take my hand.

“▼What? What are you-.”

Hurry. 

You zapped once again.

It's not until you saw the familiar mailbox that you realized where you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! hehe its been a while. For those who are still reading this.
> 
> I really have to chalk all this up to just lack of motivation and school pressures so I haven't had all the time to update. Nonetheless, I've made this chapter really long to make up for my unannounced hiatus.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently, at the end of the day I'm completely writing this story for self-indulgent reasons and I will honest to god finish this before 2021 ends I hope.
> 
> Hope you all are doing good, wash your hands, sign petitions, be good people.


End file.
